Innocent Fool
by GurenSR
Summary: Usagi feels like Misaki needs protection after everything that has happened in the past so he gets him a bodyguard, but getting this bodyguard might end up causing more harm than good...Finally the SEQUEL to Innocent Prey.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, long time no…write? Anyway here's the sequel to Innocent Prey that some of you have been waiting for. I'm sorry it took so long but I had a bit of a writer's block situation going on and I got stuck for a long time…but I assure you this fic will contain just as much drama as the first part...I'm starting to think that I'm seriously screwed up in the head because of the plot of the story...but I'll let you all be the judges of that later on :P

without further ado here it is the sequel for Innocent Prey: Innocent Fool

Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: The story which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

Misaki was in the kitchen standing still in dismay while staring at his lover who was sitting on the living room couch nonchalantly.

"Wait what did you say? Y-you got me a...bodyguard?" Misaki asked his voice shaking in disbelief as he kept pouring tea into the now overflowing cup.

"Yes, it seemed like the right thing to do seeing as we had complications in the past few weeks." Usagi replied while reading over his outline.

"But, that's just…that's just…" Misaki muttered not knowing what to say. However, usually after people go into shock and dismay the next stage tends to be: anger. "You got me a bloody bodyguard? Save your money for something useful and necessary, like your retirement, you idiot!" Misaki then yelled and made Usagi glace up at him unaffected by the boys outburst.

"No need to thank me." Usagi replied with a smirk and then placed his notepad down onto the living room table. "Misaki, you do know the cup is full right?" Usagi asked as he saw the boy still pouring tea into the coffee cup.

Misaki stopped pouring and grabbed a cloth to wipe the counter clean, while muttering under his breath. "Completely unnecessary." This little comment made Usagi smile and head towards him.

He walked behind the counter and grabbed hold of Misaki from behind making the younger boy yelp. "You see people can easily grab hold of you like this and take you wherever they want. I will not let them have that opportunity." Usagi stated as he kissed his lovers neck making him blush.

Then the door bell rang and made Usagi smirk. "Seems like he's here." Usagi stated as he let go of Misaki and headed towards the door. '_He's_ here?' Misaki thought until it hit him.

The _bodyguard_ was here.

"Usagi-san, please reconsider I don't need a bodyguard! I mean I haven't been in trouble for a long time and I doubt I'll get into trouble again. Please." Misaki begged from the kitchen but heard no reply. He then threw the cloth onto the counter and followed his lover while pouting.

Usagi had opened the door and was talking to someone on the other side. "Thank you for coming so soon." Usagi stated and opened the door wider in order for their _guest_ to walk in. "Misaki!" Usagi then called as the man had stepped into the condo.

Misaki sighed and walked into the lobby just to be face to face with a man who was about the same height as Usagi. The man's hair was dark brown and his eyes were, oddly enough, blue. 'He's pretty handsome.' Misaki thought and blushed slightly.

The bodyguard noticed this and smiled a genuine smile. "Hello, you must be Misaki-kun." The man stated with his deep calm voice as he took off his shoes and placed his bag down. "I'm Takeru Sato, from this day on I will be your bodyguard." Takeru said and bowed his head down a bit.

Misaki nodded and bowed down to hide his blushed face."N-nice to meet you, Takeru-san." Misaki replied and made Takeru turn to Usagi and smiled.

"Nice kid." He commented and Usagi smirked. He already knew that fact. "Misaki-kun, you can just call me Takeru. No need for formalities with me." Takeru then continued and waited for Misaki to raise his head.

"O-ok then, Takeru." Misaki replied and smiled up at the man with an adorable expression, according to Usagi that is. This bugged him slightly, but he did not think much of it. Misaki would be safe from now on that is all that mattered.

"Seems like you don't have a problem with your new bodyguard." Usagi then stated and walked passed Takeru and placed his hand on Misaki's head and ruffled his hair.

"What?" Misaki asked and looked from Takeru to Usagi. "I just don't want to be a hindrance to others and seeing as you went through all the trouble to get me a bodyguard…it just seems unreasonable." Misaki muttered and looked down feeling embarrassed.

Usagi was about to reply but Takeru interrupted him. "If you don't mind, Usami-san." He said asking for permission to interrupt, Usagi then nodded and waited for the man to speak. "Misaki, Usami-san simply wants you to be safe. You should feel honored that there's someone who is willing to buy you a person who will watch over your ever step. I know I'd be very touched." Takeru stated and winked at Usagi.

'This guy's pretty good.' Usagi though as he smirked quietly beside his short, brown haired boy.

Misaki glanced up at Usagi then he turned his attention to Takeru. "It's not that I'm not happy…" Misaki muttered embarrassed. "It's just that I'm causing everyone so much trouble." Misaki continued and then looked down saddened.

"Misaki, without you I would probably have to be a bodyguard to some mafia chick so I'm extremely grateful that Usami-san called me up and asked me to be your personal bodyguard." Takeru stated with a grin. "Less dangerous this way." He then stated with a chuckle.

Misaki could not help but chuckle himself. Usagi then glanced down at his lover. "Is this settled then?" He asked and Misaki looked up at him. He saw the determination in Usagi's eyes therefore he sighed and nodded.

"Yea, thanks." Misaki replied and then glanced at Takeru who was still smiling at him.

"Takeru, you'll be staying here for the next few days and the two of you will get to know one another. Misaki, you better get used to this." Usagi then stated and Takeru nodded agreeing while Misaki looked dumbfounded. 'Wait, Takeru will be staying here for a few days? Then does that mean…I'll be sleeping in Usagi-san's room?' Misaki thought blushing as he glanced up at his lover who, by the way, had a victorious smirk on his gorgeous face. He knew what Misaki was thinking.

Takeru, who was unaware of the silent conversation going on between the two lovers, merely smiled and nodded agreeing. "I'll take care of Misaki-kun from now on, Usami-san." Takeru replied with a slight bow.

Misaki did not have a saying in this matter. That fact was clear. The boy sighed as he headed back into the kitchen. "Takeru, would you like some tea?" Misaki asked politely and the guard smiled at him nodding.

"That would be nice, thank you Misaki-kun." Takeru replied and Misaki blushed slightly. The man was so kind and genuine and well, he was handsome too. 'Not that I'm looking at him like that or anything…he's just very handsome looking from anyone's perspective.' Misaki thought and shook his head to get rid of his thoughts.

"Y-you can just call me Misaki." Misaki then replied and turned to his work in the kitchen.

"Well, then Misaki, I've heard from Usami-san, that you're a very capable cook." Takeru said starting up a conversation and Misaki blushed.

"Well, I do cook but I'd say I'm merely average." Misaki replied blushing and made Takeru smile.

"He also said you're modest, kind, caring and cute." Takeru continued and made Misaki blush to his ear tops. 'Cute?' Misaki thought his heart rate increasing but then he slightly glared towards his lover.

Usagi smirked from where he was sitting and smiled at his lover who blushed an even deeper shade of red. Takeru glanced behind him and smiled at Usagi who merely nodded and went back to work. 'Having Takeru here to keep an eye on Misaki when he's out will ease my mind greatly…' Usagi thought and relaxed for the first time in a while.

Takeru then leaned closer to Misaki so that Usagi would not hear. "Usami-san was right about everything he told me and I must agree. You are cute." He commented and winked at the boy who looked back shocked. The man chuckled and then ruffled his hair and walked to sit at the kitchen table.

Takeru was very kind and Misaki could see himself befriending someone like him. Misaki then looked at Usagi for a while before Usagi glanced up at him. Misaki then, instead of looking away, smiled at the man as a 'thank you'. This small gesture made Usagi pleased and he smiled back before he turned to his work again. 'This was a good idea.' He thought as he began to write his outline again.

* * *

Was it reaaaally a good idea, Usagi-san? Sorry this took so long, once again, but I hope you'll all like this sequel as much as you liked the first part :) I can't wait to hear from you all again!

~GurenSR


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter on the way! Thank you to everyone who have taken an interest in this sequel and to those who have added this story to their favorites! i hope i wont disappoint you all! Thanks for all your reviews as well! Please remember the rating of this story is M for a reason :P

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters. I DO own Takeru though :)

* * *

On the living room couch Misaki and Takeru had spent two hours merely discussing their lives and their likes and dislikes and it seemed like the two got along very well. Misaki seemed happy about the fact that he had befriended someone he could spend time with. He was after all a bit lonely when Usagi did his work.

"So Takeru did you always want to be a bodyguard?" Misaki asked while sipping his tea.

"As a matter of fact I did." Takeru replied honestly with a smile as he too sipped his tea.

"How long have you been doing it?" Misaki then asked and made the man chuckle.

"You're taking quite a lot of interest in this subject Misaki." Takeru stated but ruffled the boy's hair telling him he was not bothered by his questions. "Well, I started when I was 19 so I've done this for about 5 years now."

"I see. I'm sorry for asking so many questions I just want to know more about you." Misaki apologized and looked sheepish all of a sudden making and understanding smile appear on Takeru's face.

"Misaki, I'm glad you find my life interesting enough to ask me questions." Takeru said and smiled at the boy when he looked up.

"As long as I don't bother you then it's fine." Misaki said and smiled with a slight blush evident on his cheeks.

"Want to know more?" Takeru then asked and the young boy nodded. "I'm 24 years old, I'm from Hokkaido and I have a younger sister and two older brothers. I'm also dating a beautiful girl called Akahana and I've dated her for the past 5 months."

"That's a long time." Misaki stated smiling. He was glad Takeru had someone he cared for so much.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Takeru replied as he placed his now empty tea cup onto the table. A door opened and closed upstairs and made Takeru shift his eyes towards the origin of the sound while Misaki did not even register the noise. 'No wonder Usami-san wanted me to guard this kid…he's kinda oblivious to certain things.' Takeru thought and sighed. He really liked the boy and thought they would become good friends.

"It's getting late and Misaki has school tomorrow." Usagi stated as he walked down the stairs.

Misaki jumped from hearing his lover's loud husky voice. "U-Usagi-san, did you finish the outline?" Misaki asked as he had composed himself and the man nodded with a smile.

"Usagi-san?" Takeru then asked. It was the first time he was hearing this odd nickname being used to call Usagi. Misaki blushed when he realized that Takeru had never heard the nickname before.

"Um, yea my brother called him that when he spoke about Usagi-san in the past and it just kinda stuck." Misaki explained and Takeru smiled and nodded.

"Interesting." He replied but then got up. "It's true though, it's getting late and you do have school tomorrow." Takeru stated as he walked over to his duffel bag and picked it up.

"Takeru, you'll be staying in the second room on the left of the stairs." Usagi stated as he walked pass the new bodyguard.

"Ok then. Thank you for your hospitality. I will see you both in the morning." Takeru said and bowed his head slightly until he walked up the stairs and into his new room. "Good night."

"Good night, Takeru." Misaki replied and then smiled when he heard the door close silently.

Usagi saw that the boy was very pleased with the man. "Misaki, I was serious when I said it was getting late." Usagi stated as he walked over to the boy.

"I know." Misaki replied and then looked up at Usagi who smiled at him.

"Let's go then." Usagi suggested and leaned down and locked his lips with his lover. It was merely a peck on the lips but it made Misaki blush vigorously.

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki whispered slightly angry and annoyed. "What if Takeru saw that?" Misaki asked and made Usagi chuckle.

"I'd tell him to ignore what he saw. I'm his boss remember? My word is his command." Usagi replied as he took hold of Misaki's hand and pulled him towards his room in which they would both sleep in.

"You invited Takeru to stay over just because you wanted me to sleep in your bed." Misaki whispered not wanting Takeru to hear anything.

"True but I would sleep beside you either way." Usagi replied and made the boy behind him sweat drop. 'This is so like him and his 'because I can' attitude…' Misaki thought sighing. There was no way he would ever win against the man before him.

As the two were in the room and the door was closed Usagi released Misaki's hand and headed to the bed. He changed into his pajama pants and then got under the covers leaving Misaki standing there confused.

'What just happened? He just went to bed…that's all.' He thought and a slight chuckle escaped his lips and he covered his mouth with his hands. Usagi glanced at him with one eyebrow raised and the boy shook his head. "Nothing." He said and then he too changed into his night wear after which he slid the bed cover off of the bed. "Usagi-san, how many applications did you go through before you found Takeru?" Misaki asked curious as he placed the bed cover neatly onto the chair in Usagi's room.

"About 300 I guess." Usagi replied indifferently and made Misaki drop his mouth in awe. 'Is this guy for real?' he thought feeling slightly annoyed yet touched.

"So why did you chose Takeru out of all of the other people?" Misaki asked as he got onto the large bed and made his way towards the headboard.

"Because his last name was Sato." Usagi replied simply while he watched his young lover crawl under the covers. Misaki glanced at his lover looking dumbfounded.

"Because his last name was Sato?" Misaki asked and Usagi nodded which made the boy sweat drop. 'This was all about him picking someone with the most common last name in order to make this arrangement seem more normal. Unbelievable.' Misaki thought sighing and shaking his head while Usagi smirked.

"Don't worry I checked his application fully and he was well fitted for this job." Usagi stated as he shifted closer towards Misaki.

Misaki glanced at the man's approaching figure and shifted away from him but it was too late. Usagi had already placed his large cool hand on Misaki's bare waist and pulled him to his own chest.

Misaki's eyes widened in shock when he felt Usagi's heartbeat against his bare back; it was a pleasant feeling indeed, but how could Usagi even think of doing something now when Takeru was only a few rooms away? Takeru would most definitely hear them if they were going to do _it_.

Usagi placed kisses down Misaki's neck down to his shoulder while he slid his other hand down from the waist. Misaki felt a shiver of pure pleasure run down his spine as he felt Usagi's cool hand slide lower.

"N-no Usagi-san." Misaki protested, yet his voice was weak and did not hold any sort of determination. Usagi smirked at this and then kissed Misaki's neck again while leaving a mark and simultaneously twisting one of his slightly erect nipples. "Ah." Misaki let out without control making the other man's smirk grow wider.

"Come now, don't make too much noise or Takeru will hear you." Usagi whispered into Misaki's ear causing the boy to gap and shiver. The pleasure only grew as Usagi placed his hand under the boy's boxers and on the boy's growing erection.

"P-pervert!" Misaki muttered beyond blushing while trying to hold in a moan. 'Aah…feels really good.' Misaki thought while yet another shiver ran down his spine.

"Cheh, I'm the pervert? This is coming from a boy whose body is so tempting and seductive, that I can't seem to keep my hands off." Usagi whispered into Misaki's ear with his husky voice.

"Ah." Misaki let out when Usagi began to fondle with his member. Usagi kissed Misaki's neck and slid his other hand back up to his bare chest and fondled with the boys nipples.

"Remember to keep your voice down." Usagi reminded, the aroused blushing boy who was now beneath him, with a smirk.

"S-stop aah." Misaki tried to protest but Usagi's cold hands felt pleasurable. They were like cool raindrops against his pale flawless skin. Usagi had removed Misaki's trousers and now admired his fully naked lover.

"I won't be able to hold back much longer, you're simply too seductive." Usagi stated with a victorious smirk as he leaned down and captured Misaki's lips with his own. Misaki no longer saw the need to fight back so he gave into Usagi's desires and allowed the man to do as he pleased.

It was not long after the foreplay that Misaki felt Usagi's hot member at his entrance. 'Oh no, I won't be able to keep my voice down if he-'

"Ah!" Misaki gaped as Usagi thrust into him. Usagi smiled at the victory he had over the boy.

"Keep your voice down unless you want your new friend to hear." Usagi stated again as he thrust into Misaki again causing the boy to arch his back in pure ecstasy.

"Aaah!" Misaki let out again as he felt Usagi within him. 'Feels so good.' Misaki thought while blushing to the fullest. It was still embarrassing having Usagi see his face while they had sex but the pleasure he was experiencing was enough to make him forget about the embarrassment, for a while at least.

"Misaki open your eyes and look at me." Usagi ordered as he kept thrusting into his lover. Misaki obeyed and opened his watery eyes and looked up at his lover with a blush in his cheeks. "You're perfect." Usagi stated as he leaned down and captured the boy's lips once more.

"Mnh." Misaki moaned as Usagi slid his tongue into his mouth. Both the kiss and the thrusting were enough to bring Misaki to his limit. "Aaah!" Misaki gaped one last time after Usagi's final thrust and he released himself onto his stomach while Usagi did the same within Misaki when he had felt the boys muscles tighten around his member.

"I love you, Misaki." Usagi declared slightly panting as he captured the boy's lips once more before he took his rightful place beside the boy and pulled him to his chest. "Sleep well." Usagi said and kissed the boys head and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Usagi-san." Misaki whispered back when he thought Usagi had fallen asleep and then he relaxed into the man's hold which made a wide smile appear on Usagi's face.

* * *

You guys think Misaki kept his voice down enough or did Takeru hear them? :P

~GurenSR


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Thanks for all the reviews I really love hearing from all of you! :)

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

In the morning Misaki woke up with Usagi's arm still around him. The boy smiled and began to get up. 'I hope Takeru didn't hear what we did last night…' he thought and blushed by the thought of last night's event.

Misaki gently removed Usagi's arm from around his waist and silently got off of the bed and headed out the room. Out in the hallway he bumped into Takeru. "Oh, good morning Misaki." He greeted and smiled at the younger boy.

"G-good morning." Misaki replied and blushed slightly.

"What were you doing in Usami-san's room?" the bodyguard then asked and made Misaki's blush deepen.

"Um, I-I went to see if he was awake yet." Misaki replied and then walked pass the man.

"I see." Takeru replied and smirked at the boy's blushing face. 'Man if he knew that I heard him last night…I wonder how he'd react.' Takeru thought and chuckled causing the boy to turn around confused.

"Something funny, Takeru?" Misaki asked but Takeru shook his head just as Usagi's door opened and he walked into the hallway.

"Good morning." Usagi greeted and then headed down the stairs like nothing had happened. "Misaki, what's for breakfast?" he asked nonchalantly as he walked into the living room.

"The usual." Misaki replied and began to walk down the stairs, limping slightly. Takeru noticed this immediately.

"Misaki does your back hurt?" Takeru asked concerned as he watched the younger boy limp as he walked down the stairs.

"No it doesn't, I'm fine." Misaki replied and tried to smile as he continued to walk. 'Baka Usagi-san he was a bit too rough yesterday.' Misaki thought while his eyebrow twitched annoyed.

"How did you hurt your back? Did you not sleep well?" Takeru asked and observed the boy worried while Usagi chuckled on the couch earning a warning glare from his younger lover.

"No, it's nothing, really." Misaki replied and tried to act like nothing was wrong. "Breakfast?" he then asked and Takeru smiled and nodded while Usagi smirked.

"Of course, unless it's _too rough_ for you." Usagi replied hinting as he watched his younger lover blush. Last night's event flashed through Misaki's mind causing his face to turn beet red which in turn made Usagi chuckle amused.

"Baka!" Misaki snapped annoyed and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"What was that about?" Takeru asked confused as he looked from the boy to his boss.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Usagi replied smiling as he glanced through a paper which was in his hand.

XX

The day had been average and Misaki was sitting on the couch with Takeru watching a movie with occasional chit chat in between scenes while Usagi was in his room finishing off an article he was working on.

After the movie Misaki turned to his new friend and smiled. "Takeru is there anything particular you would like to eat?" He asked after which he glanced at the clock and made Takeru thoughtful.

"Hm, I heard you make a kick ass stew." Takeru then stated after a while and made Misaki chuckle at the statement.

"Yes he does, and stew for today would be very pleasant but no green peppers." Usagi replied as he walked down the stairs with a file in his hand.

Misaki looked up at Usagi and smiled. "Fine, I'll make stew. But I'll need to go to the store to get some more ingredients." Misaki replied as he got off of the couch.

Usagi glanced at the clock on the wall. 'I guess I could take an hour off and go to the store with Misaki.' He thought as he placed his file on the living room table.

"Well, shall we go to the store now then?" Takeru asked and made Usagi's eyes snap towards him. He had forgotten Takeru was with Misaki now. It was an odd feeling having another man watch over Misaki's safety, and it bothered Usagi slightly because it seemed like the bodyguard and his lover spent a lot of time together.

"You two go to the store and get what you need." Usagi stated and then walked to the phone. "I need to call Aikawa about a deadline…" Usagi continued.

"Ok, then." Misaki agreed with a smile and walked towards the lobby. Takeru got up as well and began to follow the boy. Usagi watched the boy go with a slightly worried expression.

"Usami-san, don't worry I'll take care of Misaki. That's my job after all." Takeru said to the man before he walked passed him to the lobby following Misaki.

Usagi sighed. 'Takeru's going to take care of Misaki. I know that but it's still hard to watch him go.' Usagi thought and then shook his head. 'What am I thinking. He's only going to the store and he'll be right back. It's not like he's going away or anything.' Usagi thought as he began to dial Aikawa's number. Yet the odd feeling did not leave him.

* * *

Hmm…short chapter I know but the next one is way longer, promise. :)

When I write a short chapter the next chapter tends to be way longer and I update it faster too :P

Leave a comment so i know what all of you think so far! :)

~GurenSR


	4. Chapter 4

Because chapter 3 was shorter...chapter 4 is waaaaaay longer :P I'm dedicating this chapter to Junjou-Angel for her continuous interest in my JR fics! :)

Thanks to the anonymous reviews as well, I can't reply to your reviews but i love hearing from you too! I'm glad you're liking the story so far! :)

Enjoy, and leave a comment, I like hearing from all of you! :)

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters, except Takeru :P

* * *

It had been a few days now and Misaki had grown attached to Takeru and Usagi had become accustomed to him being a part of their lives, all in all everyone was pleased with the way things had turned out. Misaki spent most of his time with Takeru which allowed Usagi to work on his writing at ease.

A routine had emerged from Takeru's presence. Misaki went to school either driven by Usagi or escorted by Takeru, then he came home did his chores and homework after which he and Takeru had free time to spare. Usually the two stayed home and cooked but today they had decided to head off to the cinema to check out the newest movie which had come out.

"Haha that was a good movie." Misaki commented with a wide grin on his face as he and Takeru walked out of the cinema.

Takeru smiled down at the boy. "Yes it was." Takeru agreed and then he glanced at his watch. "We should head back sometime soon or we'll be late." He stated. Misaki was to be home before eight as Usagi had told him, not that the boy had a curfew or anything, the man was merely watching over his own lover.

"Ok, we'll start walking back now." Misaki agreed as he threw the now empty drink into the trash bin they passed. He then began to walk down the street with Takeru by his side. Not once had he felt so comfortable walking on the street before.

It was autumn and the air was getting cooler. Misaki had forgotten his gloves and so tried to warm his hand by friction while walking. Takeru saw Misaki do this and handed him his hand. "My hands are always warm." Takeru stated as he waited for Misaki to grab his hand.

Misaki slightly blushed, but then decided it wouldn't hurt anyone if he did warm up his hands a bit. He took hold of Takeru's hand and smiled. "You're so warm." Misaki commented surprised as their skins touched one another making Takeru smirk amused by the comment. 'Takeru's hands are so much warmer than Usagi-san's.' Misaki thought and blushed a bit.

"Misaki, shall we walk at the same time. We don't want to make Usami-san worry after all." Takeru stated and Misaki nodded. He released his hold on Takeru and began to walk again while continuing to warm up his hands. Takeru noticed this and sighed. "You can still hold my hand Misaki." Takeru stated with a kind smile and offered his hand once more.

"Thank you, my hands are really cold." Misaki said grateful for the offer. "Why did I forget to bring gloves? It's freezing!" Misaki muttered while Takeru chuckled.

XX

Usagi was walking down the street with Hiroki by his side. "When you said that the book you wanted to buy had arrived, I never thought you meant that you'd bought all of the 13 volumes of the damn book." Usagi commented as he helped Hiroki carry his bags towards his home.

"Well, I'm sorry for reading so much Great Lord Usami-san." Hiroki retorted back with a grim look on his face. His glance then shifted to the other side of the road and he stopped in his tracks. "Hey isn't that chibi on the other side?" Hiroki asked and Usagi smirked.

"You really shouldn't be calling anyone chibi now should you, Hiroki?" Usagi asked and chuckled when Hiroki glared at him.

"Well, I'm sorry for being short." He muttered glaring but then turned his glance back to where he had looked before. "Misaki-kun, is with some man." Hiroki stated and Usagi's eyes snapped to that direction.

It was true. Misaki was on the other side of the street with Takeru and they had stopped to look at an object behind the window of an antique store. "Oh, that's Takeru, Misaki's bodyguard. The one I hired." Usagi replied nonchalantly and then began to walk again.

"Hm, bodyguard you say." Hiroki muttered as he observed the pair on the other side of the street. "Is the bodyguard supposed to hold hands with the body he's supposed to be guarding?" Hiroki asked indifferently, he really didn't care either way, not anymore at least since he had found Nowaki.

Usagi turned around in a split second and looked over to the other side. It was true. Misaki was holding hands with Takeru. 'He's so opposed to any physical contact when we're outside, but with Takeru its fine?' Usagi thought as he clenched his fists together unconsciously. He had not felt jealousy for a long time and he did not like the feeling one bit.

"Akihiko, would you mind?" Hiroki asked as he glanced at the bags he was holding. "Don't break the bags. You can go home I'll take care of these books." Hiroki stated allowing the man to have a choice: he could leave and interrupt Misaki's and Takeru's little scene or he could help Hiroki with his books and walk home with him.

Usagi glared at the pair on the other side and then he turned around. "No, I promised I'd help you with your purchase and I will. Let's just go." Usagi replied with a strained tone and Hiroki, with one last glance at Misaki and the other man, sighed and followed Usagi towards his home.

XX

"Shall we continue walking?" Takeru asked as he gestured towards home. "I think we should head back now." Takeru stated and smiled at the short boy.

"Yup," Misaki agreed and then looked down blushing a bit. "Can I ask you something?" Misaki then asked as they had begun walking again. Takeru looked down surprised.

"Sure, anything." Takeru replied and smiled down at the boy.

"Akahana is your girlfriend, right?" Misaki asked and felt slightly uncomfortable about talking about other people's personal affairs.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend." Takeru replied and chuckled. "What about her?"

"No I was just wondering if you have plans with her or something. Cause you always spend your time with me and I just don't think that's fair." Misaki replied as they kept walking.

"I see, so it bugs you that I don't get to see her a lot?" Takeru asked and Misaki nodded to confirm. "Well, I actually have a date with her tonight and we're going to a day-long date on the weekend because Usami-san gave me a day off." Takeru replied and ruffled the boy's hair. "Thanks for your concern."

"It's nothing really. I'm glad to hear that you do have time for each other." Misaki replied and kept on smiling up at his bodyguard. 'I've just realized something. Takeru has told me more about himself than Usagi-san ever did, besides I've always found out about his past and such things through others.' Misaki thought and slightly saddened by this fact.

Takeru saw Misaki's expression change and he yanked his hand a bit gaining his attention. "Let's run a bit so we warm up." He suggested with a smile and before Misaki could argue they were running.

At the condo Misaki and Takeru walked in slightly panting. "I'm in such bad shape." Misaki stated between gasps.

"Haha you have the right to be un-fit, me on the other hand…" Takeru stated and made Misaki chuckle. "You're ok, kid." Takeru stated and ruffled the boy's hair making the boy blush.

"W-want some hot chocolate?" Misaki asked and Takeru smiled and nodded.

"Anything to warm us up." He replied with a kind smile and Misaki headed towards the kitchen.

He began to prepare the hot beverage which glancing at the man on the couch. 'He's really cool, I can't believe how lucky I was to get him to be my bodyguard. I mean he's nice, fun, kind, funny and I really like him a lot.' Misaki thought with a smile and then froze in spot. 'W-what? What was that? Have I started to l-like Takeru? But that's impossible. I mean I l-l-love Usagi-san so there's no way I could fall for someone else.' Misaki thought as he glanced at Takeru who smiled up at him.

"How's the hot stuff coming along?" He asked and Misaki smiled.

"Almost done." He replied and poured the hot chocolate into the two mugs lost in thought. 'Fall for someone else? What on earth am I thinking? Takeru is just a friend, a friend I like a lot, and a friend who has a girlfriend who he likes a lot.' Misaki thought and sighed. He placed the two mugs onto the tray and headed into the living room.

"Those look great! Man you're amazing when it comes to kitchen stuff." Takeru complimented and made the younger boy blush and look away. Takeru smirked at this and took a sip. 'He's just adorable when he's embarrassed.' He thought and chuckled amused.

"T-thank you." Misaki muttered and smiled. 'Maybe I do like-'

"You should teach my girlfriend how to cook properly, because, as much as I love her, she's a lousy cook." Takeru stated and laughed.

"I'm sure she'll get better if she practices." Misaki replied and took the tray away. 'He has a girlfriend, and I like him, of course, but I like him as a friend.' Misaki concluded and then glanced at the clock. "What time are you two meeting up?" Misaki asked and Takeru turned to the watch.

"Um, in like 30min I think." Takeru replied and sipped his drink.

"Well you should go, I mean I don't want you to be late for your date." Misaki stated making Takeru smile.

"Well, this is my job Misaki, I'm not allowed to leave you until Usami-san comes back home." Takeru stated and Misaki's jaw dropped in awe. Did his lover think he was a child?

"Sure you can, I'm home and I won't be going anywhere anymore, so just go." Misaki urged with a smile. He really wanted Takeru to go and enjoy the evening or night with his girlfriend. "Just go." Misaki said again and smiled.

"Promise you won't go anywhere and that you'll stay out of trouble?" Takeru asked and Misaki pouted slightly insulted.

"I'm not in elementary school anymore." He replied and looked away stubbornly and Takeru took that as a 'yes'.

"Ok then I'll be heading off then." Takeru stated as he got up from the couch and ruffled the boy's hair. "See you tomorrow, Misaki." He said and the boy nodded.

"Have fun." Misaki called as the front door closed. "Wow, I haven't been alone alone for a long time." He muttered to himself and looked around. It was 8:30 and Usagi had still not returned home. 'I wonder where he is…' Misaki thought and sighed worried he then shook his head and smiled. 'He'll come home soon.' Misaki thought but was not prepared for the two hour wait which followed.

XXx

Usagi arrived home way later than he usually did. Misaki ran to the lobby and sighed relieved when he saw Usagi was unharmed. "Where have you been? I was worried something might have happened to you. You could have at least called, Baka." Misaki stated angered and pouted when he didn't get a reply.

Usagi merely took his shoes off and headed into the kitchen to make some tea. Misaki followed him slightly confused. 'He seems angry for some reason…I wonder if something happened at work.' Misaki thought as he saw Usagi search through the cupboards for some tea.

Misaki sighed and walked to one specific cupboard and opened it. He took the tea leaves out and placed them into the tea pot and poured some water into it and began to heat it up. "It'll take a while." Misaki said and smiled at Usagi who merely turned and walked to the living room. Misaki followed him extremely confused.

He was about to ask what was wrong but Usagi beat him to it. "Where's Takeru?" Usagi asked as he sat on the couch. His tone was icy and mean, nothing like his usual husky warm one.

"He went back to his place cause he has a date with his girlfriend." Misaki replied and was glad he had gotten something out of the man. "Usagi-san, is something wrong?" Misaki then asked when Usagi had not replied to his answer.

Usagi glanced at the boy slightly glaring. Misaki leaned back a bit. He was nowhere near Usagi yet he was scared of the man. "Where were you today? What did you do?" Usagi asked in a static tone.

Misaki looked at him confused. "Um, I went to school, then I came back and then Takeru and I went to watch a movie after which we came straight home." Misaki replied honestly yet confused by the man's actions. Why was Usagi so mad? Had he done something to annoy him?

"Really is that _all_ you did?" Usagi asked suspicious.

"Yes." Misaki replied and then walked back into the kitchen and took the tea kettle off of the stove and poured the ready tea into a cup his hands shaking a bit. "That's all we did." Misaki said again as he walked to Usagi and placed the cup on the living room table.

Usagi did not let Misaki out of his sight throughout the conversation. "I see." He then stated as he got off of the couch. He hated feeling jealous and there was no way in hell he would let Misaki see his jealous side get the better of him.

"W-where were you for so long?" Misaki asked as Usagi was about to walk passed him towards the stairs. Usagi stopped right beside Misaki and without even glancing at him he replied.

"I was at Hiroki's place." He stated cold and then continued to walk on. Misaki's eyes were wide open in shock and out of nowhere tears had begun to form.

"At Kamijo-san's place?" Misaki asked. His voice was merely a whisper as he asked the question. He did not want to even think about all the possible things that might have happened at Hiroki's place. It was too much to bear.

"Yes." Usagi replied and kept walking up the stairs.

"What were you doing there?" Misaki asked as he slowly turned to watch his lover walk further and further away from him. His whole body was shaking in fear of hearing something he did not want to hear.

"That's none of your business." Usagi stated static causing Misaki's blood to run cold. He didn't even glance down at Misaki. He knew he was being a jackass but he couldn't do anything about it. He was jealous and jealous people did stupid things.

A tear then fell down Misaki's cheek as Usagi had spoken those words. "I see." Misaki replied with a whisper as he turned his back to Usagi with his head down. He would not let Usagi see his tears.

Usagi walked to his room and opened the door. Before stepping in, however, he glanced at Misaki. When he saw the state the boy was in it felt as if a knife had been twisted in his heart, yet he did nothing. He simply walked into his room and closed the door while Misaki had burst into tears in the lower level.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki whispered between his silent sobs.

* * *

Damn look who's a jerk now! For those who dont remember: Hiroki was hitting on Usagi in Innocent Prey which is why Misaki's reacting that way. :) And Hiroki and Usagi have made up and are both friends again, besides Hiroki has Nowaki now so things are all good. :) Remember to review! ;)

~GurenSR


	5. Chapter 5

HAHAHAH all of you got so mad at Usagi it made me kinda sad... :P jokes, i love hearing from all of you, keep the comments coming they keep me amused xP

and i really hope a certain someone won't end up bold as the story goes on ;)

Chapter 5 Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters EXCEPT Takeru once again :P

* * *

In the morning Misaki woke up on the couch. He had fallen asleep after he had stopped crying and apparently stayed there for the night. 'Great…' Misaki thought as he sighed and got up. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face. 'Usagi-san…what did you do with Kamijo-san? Did you two…' Misaki thought but shook his head to get rid of the horrid thought. If Usagi had been unfaithful, which was unlikely at this point, then Misaki did not want to know about it. He dried his face and walked back into the living room.

He then glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 8am. 'Takeru is coming around 8:30…' Misaki thought as he walked to the kitchen.

He felt empty and powerless. Why had Usagi been at Hiroki's place? Why had he acted in such a cold, static matter? Why was he so different? "And I thought things were getting better after Takeru came into the picture." Misaki muttered to himself.

He made breakfast in silence and glanced up at Usagi's room every now and then. 'I wonder if he's still mad. But what was he mad about? Did I really do something?' Misaki thought confused and saddened.

There was a knock at the door and Misaki walked over to let Takeru in. "Morning, Misaki." Takeru greeted in his usual cheerful voice.

"Morning." Misaki replied with a forced smile on his face which did not go unnoticed by Takeru.

"What's wrong Misaki?" He asked as he looked at the boy concerned. He took off his shoes and walked into the house and leaned down to Misaki's level. "Tell me." He said in a kind voice as he placed his hand on his head and ruffled his hair. 'He does the same thing as Usagi-san, but his hand is always warm and gentle.' Misaki thought as he closed his eyes which were beginning to water. Takeru saw Misaki's expression and his eyes saddened.

"Misaki, I'm sure everything will be fine." He stated as he placed his arms around the boy and pulled him into his large chest.

Meanwhile, Usagi had gotten dressed in his room after a sleepless night. 'I was too harsh on Misaki, he's just so gullible that many people can take advantage of him… I guess I over reacted a bit. I hate being jealous, but I can't help it, I'm jealous towards anything or anyone that comes near Misaki.' Usagi thought sighing. He loved the boy ever so dearly but he tended to go a bit overboard at times.

Usagi then sighed one last time and walked into the hallway. His eyes scanned the bottom floor and it did not take him long to spot Misaki, in Takeru's arms. The anger which he had tried to suppress throughout the night came back like a stretched out rubber band.

He would not take this anymore. No one,_ no one_ was to touch Misaki except him. Takeru had clearly crossed the line. He began to walk down the stairs and the sound of his steps made Misaki flinch as he stepped away from Takeru merely to see Usagi's static expression.

Takeru glanced from Usagi to Misaki and then back. "Good morning, Usami-san." Takeru greeted and bowed down. "Misaki seems upset this morning, is there something I should be more aware of?" Takeru asked while not raising his head to his boss.

"No, it's none of your concern." Usagi replied as he walked to the living room, took his file and then headed towards the front door.

The man walked passed Misaki as if he wasn't even there. This made Misaki close his eyes hurt by Usagi's reactions towards him yet he did not utter a word. Takeru saw this and sighed. "Usami-san, where are you headed this early in the morning?" Takeru asked as he turned to Usagi.

"To a friend's house then to work." Usagi replied as he glanced back at the two. He saw Misaki flinch by this bit of information. As sadistic as it might seem, Usagi felt pleased to see the boy react that way.

Takeru glanced at Misaki's now shaking form and sighed. He placed his hand on the boys shoulder and squeezed it. "Everything's fine, Misaki." He said in a calm voice.

Usagi glared at Takeru's hand on Misaki's shoulder but decided to hide this particular emotion. "Takeru, a word with you outside." Usagi then ordered and Takeru released his hold on Misaki and turned to walk out the door with Usagi.

"Yes Usami-san?" Takeru asked when he had closed the door. Usagi glared at the man before he began to speak.

"Your job is to _guard_ Misaki not touch him as you please." Usagi reminded Takeru who nodded and bowed his head slightly.

"I'm sorry if I have crossed the line. But as you said; my job is to guard Misaki and that is what I have been doing." Takeru rebutted and then raised his head. "I'm merely comforting him because he is upset. Clearly something happened and I do not see my actions as being wrong." He continued and then waited for Usagi to speak.

"Then why were you holding his hand yesterday?" Usagi asked blurting his annoyance out; he no longer cared if his childish jealous side came out he wanted to know the truth.

"Oh that? Misaki had forgotten his gloves at home and his hands were cold. My hands are warm to begin with so I offered to warm his hands up." Takeru explained and smiled at the misunderstanding. "No other reason behind it."

"That better be so." Usagi replied and turned to leave. Takeru smirked and then sighed.

"You know, he did oppose to the idea of holding my hand at first but then just went on with it. I guess his hands were just that cold." Takeru stated, this statement wasn't completely true. Misaki had not opposed to the idea as much as Takeru had suggested, but Takeru thought it would be wise to ease the older man's mind and tell a 'white lie' as they called it.

"I see." Usagi said and continued to walk off towards the elevator. 'So I overreacted and made Misaki suffer again.' He thought and sighed while Takeru walked back into the apartment.

Misaki turned to see the man walk back in and waited. "Well, seems like everything's fine now." Takeru stated as he ruffled Misaki's hair. "A misunderstanding is all. The old man was kinda jealous of us." He continued and winked down at Misaki who blushed.

"Ha ha, very funny Takeru." Misaki said as he pushed the man's hand away from him.

"No I'm serious." Takeru said and smirked. "He thought we were on a date yesterday because he saw us hand in hand." Takeru explained and smiled at Misaki's expression.

"B-but that wasn't a d-date!" Misaki stated his eyes wide in shock. 'Oh no Usagi-san must have thought that Takeru and I…' Misaki thought and blushed. He almost ran over to the phone and began to dial.

Takeru however came and ended the call before it even started. "Calm down I told him I was simple warming up your hands." Takeru said and Misaki sighed. "Although, I'm a bit hurt by the fact that you did not consider it a date." Takeru said with a childlike pout.

"Eeeh?" Misaki yelled and backed away. "Stop joking around Takeru." Misaki ordered and began to walk towards the kitchen.

Before he did Takeru grabbed hold of his arm and spun him around to face him. Misaki's eyes were wide with shock but before he could react Takeru's lips were on his.

* * *

Dun dun duuuu… review? :P

~GurenSR


	6. Chapter 6

You're all in for a treat because this chapter is waaaaaay longer than any of the previous ones, it wasn't supposed to be though I screwed up a bit xD

Thank you to Miyuku-tan, Yaoifangirl89, promocat, Miko_Vampire and of course Junjou-Angel for their continuous support and reviews, I simply love hearing from you all! :)

Chapter 6 enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters again I only have the credit for coming up with Takeru :P

* * *

Takeru deepened the kiss when Misaki had gaped surprised by the sudden turn of events. Misaki could feel Takeru's unfamiliar tongue roaming within his own mouth yet before he could push the man away, not that he'd be powerful enough anyway, Takeru pulled back and smirked down at the boy.

"That was my reward for getting Usami-san to calm down, ok?" Takeru said as he winked at the boy with his usual smile as he ruffled Misaki's hair and turned. "Let's get going or you'll be late for school." He then stated and walked towards the lobby as if nothing had happened.

"Y-yea." Misaki mumbled still in shock after the incident which had occurred. 'W-why did that happen?' Misaki thought but then shook it off since Takeru didn't do anything else. 'It's Takeru, he's told me he had a girlfriend and that he really likes her besides he fools around a lot anyway.' Misaki thought as he headed towards the door where Takeru was waiting.

"Put your coat on and remember your gloves, we don't want another misunderstanding to occur now do we?" He asked and winked at the boy with a playful smirk.

"O-ok." Misaki replied with a blush on his cheeks. He placed his fingers at his lips and smiled. When he noticed what he was doing he shook his head appalled. 'What's wrong with me? Have I really started to…like Takeru? But what about Usagi-san then? No, there's no way I could fall for someone else.' Misaki thought panicked but then took a deep breath. 'I love Usagi-san so there's nothing to think about.' Misaki thought and nodded determined.

"Misaki, come on." Takeru called as he waited for the boy.

"Coming." Misaki replied as he followed the man out of the house. On the street Misaki walked beside Takeru in a slightly awkward atmosphere. "So, how was your date with Akahana?" Misaki asked politely after the silence was too much to bare.

"Oh that was great!" Takeru replied excited as he smiled down at his friend. "We went to have dinner at this Italian place then we went and walked through the park and we watched the sun set. It was perfect." The man replied and made Misaki smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." He replied and continued walking.

"Yo Takeru!" A man's voice called from behind causing the two to turn around.

"Gin, what's up?" Takeru asked as the two did their 'manly handshake'.

"Not much just heading over to see a few old friends, wanna join?" Gin asked as he glanced down at Misaki. "Or do you have something else planned? Get tired of Akahana?" he asked and winked at his friend.

"Ha ha, no I didn't, this is Misaki I'm watching over him now, he's my new job so to speak." Takeru stated and chuckled.

"I see, I see." Gin replied and checked Misaki out causing the boy to become uncomfortable. "He's really cute though." Gin commented and looked at Takeru with a meaningful look.

"Better keep your hands off, I'm his bodyguard you see." Takeru replied and tried to ignore Gin's hinting. Misaki was Misaki, nothing more. If Gin wanted to screw a guy then he had free rains to do it, but Takeru would stay out of it. The kiss was merely a joke, for now at least. "I'll catch up with you later, Gin. Let's go Misaki." Takeru stated and steered Misaki towards the school.

"O-ok let's go." Misaki agreed and began to walk away. Takeru glanced back at Gin who smirked and held his hand to his ear indicating that he'd call Takeru later.

XXX

After school at home Takeru had gotten a phone call and left earlier than usual leaving Misaki alone in the condo. Well, alone until Usagi came back from work, he greeted the younger boy but then headed up into his office with a file in his hand leaving Misaki alone downstairs. 'I knew it, he's still mad at me.' Misaki thought saddened and sighed as he kept cleaning the dishes.

However, soon Usagi's door opened and the man walked out into the hallway. "Misaki." Usagi called as he came down the stairs. Misaki looked up and stopped what he was doing.

"Y-yea?" He asked uneasy as his green eyes followed the man's approach towards him.

"I'm sorry." Usagi then apologized and shocked the boy completely. "I misunderstood the situation and I over reacted." Usagi admitted sheepish making Misaki smile.

"It's ok." Misaki replied as he continued to wash the dishes. He stopped however when Usagi began to speak once again.

"And about the whole going over to Hiroki's place…" Usagi began and sighed slightly embarrassed that he'd caused Misaki to become worried over such a thing. "I go to his place to cool my head at times as well as to run away from my editors." Usagi informed his now slightly ticked off lover.

"You know if you met your deadlines you wouldn't have to hide at someone else's house…seriously, unbelievable." Misaki muttered annoyed but smiled. He was glad Usagi was talking to him again.

Usagi smirked too as he walked behind the counter and took hold of his lover. "Why do you care? You jealous of _Kamijou-san_?" Usagi asked mocking now.

Misaki blushed beet red and began to struggle in his arms. "Idiot! Of course not! Let me go, Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled as he tried to break free yet he was happy they were back to their usual relationship.

"Sorry." Usagi apologized and then lifted the boy's head up so that he could kiss him. "I don't want to let you go." He stated and smirked and then placed his lips on Misaki's.

Misaki agreed to the kiss but the moment the man pulled back he began to struggle again. "Let go you pervert! This is sexual harassment!" Misaki objected and made Usagi chuckle.

"Sure sure," He muttered as he picked Misaki up throwing him over his shoulder and headed towards the stairs.

"Let go!" Misaki yelled as he struggled yet he had a relieved smile on his face. 'Usagi-san is back to normal again.' He thought and smiled, they were back to their usual relationship once again. But for how long?

* * *

GurenSR: This chapter was supposed to end here but my computer screwed up and put two chapters in one...lucky you, so keep on reading and enjoy my mistake :P

* * *

When Usagi had returned home the other day and they had discussed the misunderstanding between them and Misaki was relieved to know that Usagi was back to normal. Misaki was doing his usual chores while Takeru sat on the couch reading a book of his.

"You must be really bored here." Misaki stated as he carried the laundry into the balcony.

"No not really I finally get to finish this book I've wanted to read for a while now." Takeru replied as he turned the page in his book.

"Ok then." Misaki replied as he began to place things up to dry.

Takeru's phone rang making Misaki jump a bit. Takeru got off of the couch and headed towards the kitchen to have some privacy. "Hey…yeah I'm here." Misaki heard Takeru say into the phone.

Misaki finished putting things to dry and headed back into the condo just to hear Takeru speak into his phone.

"I don't know…Fun?. True. Ha ha. Well _you_ think it's better than with a girl. True that. I'll see you later then? Sure, that way you can give them to me then. We'll I'll call you later. Bye." Takeru ended the phone call with a smirk on his face while Misaki's expression was slightly confused.

"Um. Takeru, who was that?" Misaki asked and Takeru turned around slightly surprised.

"Um a friend of mine, he wants to meet up so he can give me something." Takeru replied as he place his phone away.

"I see." Misaki replied and looked away. 'What was with that 'better than with a girl' comment he made?' Misaki thought as a slight shiver ran down his spine not knowing why. He walked to the man and looked up at him. "Um Takeru…"

"Misaki, please just leave the phone call alone ok? Besides I highly doubt you'll want Usami-san to worry about anything unnecessary again now do you?" Takeru asked with a slight warning glare now while Misaki merely looked up at the man he thought he knew speechless. "Seems like I'm right." Takeru stated and smiled his usual kind smile as he ruffled the boy's hair. "It was Gin on the phone and I don't want you to get involved with a guy like him so don't mind the call ok?" he explained with a smile and Misaki nodded.

"O-ok sorry I didn't mean to pry." Misaki replied and then continued his chores leaving Takeru to sigh relieved.

XX

Usagi came home earlier than usual and saw Misaki was sitting on the couch doing his homework and Takeru was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Takeru?" Usagi asked as he placed his coat in the hanger and made his way to his lover.

"He's in my room reading." Misaki replied as he placed his homework down and looked at his lover. "Welcome back." He muttered and got up.

"I'm back." Usagi replied and walked to his lover and kissed him.

"Baka!" Misaki yelled as he pushed the man away. "Takeru's in my room not out of the country." Misaki muttered annoyed.

"Oh, really now?" Usagi asked as he smirked down at his lover. "In your room." He repeated and Misaki nodded his head. "Well then let's hope he stays in there for a while." He stated and took hold of the boy.

"Usagi-san, wha-" Misaki was about to ask but was pushed onto the couch with his lover on top with a hungry smile on his face. "N-no!" Misaki stuttered and blushed tremendously. He knew what his lover was aiming at.

Was the man out of his mind? Takeru was in his room, upstairs and he could probably hear everything they were doing. Usagi merely smirked at Misaki's protest and kissed his lover.

"U-usagi-san, seriously, we c-can't!" Misaki stuttered again, but he was losing his determination. Usagi merely slid his hands under Misaki's shirt and teased him a bit. "Mnh!" Misaki let out when he felt the man's cool hands on his pale skin.

"I'm not the one making noise." Usagi stated and smirked when Misaki glared at him.

"Well I'm sorry someone's sexually harassing me!" Misaki retorted back and made his lover smirk.

"It's not sexual harassment if the other person enjoys it and wants it." Usagi replied as he kissed the boy once more. "You're enjoying this." He continued and made the boy blush. "And you want this."

Before Misaki could muster a reply Usagi kissed him again and undid his trousers while taking hold of his semi erect member. "Ah." Misaki let out when Usagi's cool hand encircled his member.

"Cheh, and you said you didn't want it." Usagi mocked and watched his lover's blushed face. The boy was clearly embarrassed once again which caused a smile to form on Usagi's lips. "Now I'll do something even more embarrassing." He stated as he thrust into his lover.

The boy gaped as his moist eyes opened in surprise and pure bliss. "U-usa-" Misaki tried but had to stop talking to avoid making any unnecessary sounds.

Usagi smirked at his and kissed his lover. "Just let it out, Mi-sa-ki." He whispered into the boy's ear causing him to shiver pleased by Usagi's actions, yet the boy shook his head stubbornly.

"N-no." Misaki managed to reply but then gaped when Usagi thrust into him a bit harder than before. "Gah!" Misaki gasped and then covered his mouth with his hands.

"I see, you're challenging me." Usagi stated and smiled at his blushing lover under him. "Challenge accepted." He stated as he looked into his lover's moist green eyes.

Usagi thrust into Misaki again while the boy gasped for air. 'S-so good.' Misaki thought shivering from pleasure while Usagi smirked victorious. He leaned down and bit Misaki's ear making the boy shudder.

"A bit more and you won't be able to keep your voice down." Usagi mocked as he thrust into Misaki repeatedly. "I bet if I touch you here." Usagi teased as he grasped the boy's member.

"Ah!" Misaki gasped as he gave up. There was no way he could keep his voice down when his lover knew exactly where to touch him. It was slightly unfair.

"There, you see?" Usagi asked smirking as he continued to thrust into the boy repeatedly while simultaneously stroking his member. "You shouldn't be so tempting." Usagi muttered as he deepened his thrusting.

"Aah!" Misaki moaned again when the pleasure was too much to bare. Soon he reached his limit and released himself.

"Misaki." Usagi called his lover as he too released himself within his lover. "Misaki, you lost." Usagi whispered into his lover's ear slightly panting while Misaki looked up at him stubbornly causing the older man to chuckle. The two lovers kissed once more savoring the moment.

What they did not know was that Takeru had heard the scene occurring downstairs and had placed his hand over his mouth blushing.

* * *

I guess Takeru's book wasn't interesting enough to keep him from eavesdropping on their...little exercise ;P

Next chapter will come out in a few days since this one was so long :)

Remember to leave a comment, I know there are many people reading this and I'm thrilled about that, I'd just love to hear from ALL of you so I know what you think, so don't be shy ;)

Hope you all liked this extra long chapter! :)

~GurenSR


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, hello, sorry for the wait, I don't want to slow you down so without further ado: Chapter 7, Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters, except Takeru... :P

* * *

Usagi had gone to the office, because Misaki had practically foced him to attend a meeting which Aikawa needed him for. He had left the condo looking sour and had promised to return as soon as he was no longer needed. This left Misaki and Takeru alone for the day.

Misaki had had a half day at school and so was spending the rest of the day at the condo finishing his chores while Takeru was sitting on the living room couch lost in thought and was observing Misaki through fully.

Misaki felt a bit uncomfortable with Takeru's eyes not leaving his figure but he noticed something was bothering the man. "Um, Takeru?" Misaki asked and the man snapped out of his daze and met the boy's gaze. "Is everything alright?" Misaki asked and Takeru got up and smiled at the boy.

"Of course everything's great." Takeru replied and ruffled the boy's hair. "Want something to drink?" he asked Misaki who smiled and nodded.

"Sure thanks." Misaki replied and continued to carry books back into Usagi's room. "You'd think Usagi-san would put back the book's when he's done with them and not just leave them lying around." Misaki commented slightly annoyed as he walked down the stairs.

"Well, some people can't change their habits." Takeru replied as he handed the juice glass to the boy. Who accepted it with a smile.

"You're not drinking anything?" Misaki asked and Takeru shook his head.

"I drank some water a while ago. I just thought you'd need something to drink since you're working so hard." Takeru replied and Misaki smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you then." Misaki said and took a sip of the drink.

"Anytime." Takeru replied and smirked at the boy who drank the whole glass. "I'll take that back for you." Takeru offered and Misaki handed back the empty glass.

"That was refreshing," Misaki commented smiling as he watched Takeru walk back into the kitchen with his glass.

"I'm glad." Takeru replied and placed the glass into the sink. "Back to work then?" he asked and Misaki nodded.

"Back to work." He repeated and turned to head towards the stairs but his head began to spin. 'What-?' Misaki thought while placing his hand on his head, his eyesight was becoming blurry and he began to lose his balance. His body's temperature was increasing drastically and his heart rate had doubled.

"Misaki." Takeru called as he walked to him and caught the small boy in his arms when he had lost his balance. "You ok?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"Y-yea sorry." Misaki muttered but felt a shiver run down his spine when Takeru's and his skin made contact. 'What's happening to me?' Misaki thought not understanding anything. He looked up at the man with a blushed face and misty eyes.

"Misaki you look kinda different." Takeru commented with a smile as he lifted Misaki's head up higher. "You look…sexy." Takeru stated as he slid his finger down Misaki's jaw causing the boy to close his eyes with, oddly enough, pleasure. "Open your eyes and look at me." Takeru ordered with a whisper and Misaki did as he was told.

Before Misaki could react in any other way Takeru's lips were on his. Misaki was surprised by himself because he kissed the man back. 'Wait…what? I want to…with Takeru? But I love Usagi-san.' Misaki thought in a daze while he felt Takeru's lips roam against his own.

Takeru smirked at Misaki's responses and placed his hands down to Misaki's waist. "Ah!" Misaki let out without control and shocked himself. He covered his mouth with both of his hands and looked down at the floor shocked. 'What's happening to me?' Misaki thought in shock, his widened eyes nailed to the ground.

Takeru smirked at the boy's reaction and placed his hands on his shoulders. 'Seems like the drugs working better than I thought it would. I guess Gin does have his moments.' The man thought and slid his hands down to the boy's waist and under his shirt. "Ah." Misaki moaned again without control and blushed to his ear tops. Misaki then began to push the man away from himself but Takeru merely took hold of his hands and held the boy closer to himself.

"Misaki there's no need to feel ashamed. I'll help you out and please you to the fullest as well as I can." Takeru offered and began to remove Misaki's shirt. The boy tried to protest again but soon his shirt was off and he was lying on the couch not quite sure how he had got there.

Takeru had begun to slide his hands up from Misaki's waist all the way up to his chest which caused impulses to arouse the younger boy. 'W-why is my body...reacting like this?' Misaki thought shivering.

Takeru's lips were soon on his chest and he had begun to fondle with one of Misaki's nipples twisting it in order to stimulate the boy even further. "Ah!" Misaki gaped when he felt the man bite his now erect nipple while he fondled with the other.

When Takeru had had enough of Misaki's chest he began to travel lower until he was taking Misaki's pants off. Misaki's eyes widened in shock when he felt his trousers being removed, he was not sure why but on some level his body needed and demanded Takeru to do this. 'No, I l-love Usagi-san…why would I want Takeru to- AHH!' Misaki thought as Takeru had taken his semi-erect member into his mouth and had begun to suck on while simultaneously playing with his entrance. "AH!" Misaki moaned in complete pleasure and made Takeru smirk.

Takeru then undid his own trousers and stopped stimulating Misaki causing the boy to look up confused. Takeru smirked at the boy's expression and then presented his own erect member. "Help me a bit, Misaki." Takeru said and Misaki knew what he was referring to.

"N-no I don't want to." Misaki replied merely above a whisper despite his twitching member. 'My body's acting weird I don't understand why…I don't want Takeru to do this I…Usagi-san…' Misaki thought feeling saddened all of a sudden. 'Usagi-san.' He thought his sorrow increasing.

"What do you mean no? Just do it like you do it to your dear Usami-san." Takeru suggested and smiled at the boy who still shook his head. Takeru would not take no for an answer and soon he had steered himself into Misaki's mouth.

Misaki, without control, opened his mouth automatically. 'What? No!' Misaki thought as he felt the man's member entering his mouth, he hadn't even done this to Usagi-san so how dare he do it to someone else? 'I don't want to do this!' Misaki thought as Takeru began to slide his erection in and out of the younger boy's mouth.

It was official. The drug had taken over Misaki's entire being and he was not responsible for his actions anymore. He was in a trance like state and what he was doing was merely the cause of the drug. But the boy did not know this.

Soon Takeru retrieved his hot hard erection from Misaki's mouth and enjoyed the sight of saliva fall from the side of Misaki's mouth. Takeru studied the blushing boy and smirked. 'This was way too easy.' Takeru thought and adjusted Misaki's position so that the boy was entirely on his back with his legs over Takeru's shoulders. Misaki felt a shiver of pure pleasure run down his spine. He was barely conscious but he knew what was about to happen yet he couldn't stop it. it. "…no…stop." Misaki whispered almost inaudibly but this merely aroused the man at his entrance even more.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy this as much as I will." Takeru stated and then thrust into Misaki without hesitation.

"AAH!" Misaki gaped and arched his back when he felt the man's unfamiliar member within himself. He felt it slide in and out of his body continuously. "Mnnh!" Misaki moaned as Takeru sped up and thrust in deeper.

"Mn you're really tight." Takeru commented pleased by how enjoyable it was to screw a guy. 'I know I did this to just try it out…but turns out, this _is_ better than screwing a girl.' Takeru thought as he thrust into Misaki while hitting his prostate over and over again.

"Ah ah ahh!" Misaki moaned louder than before as Takeru hit the right spot repeatedly. Soon the pleasure took over the boy and he released himself onto his stomach and arched his back in pure bliss.

Takeru was incapable of continuing either when he felt the boy's muscles tighten around his member. "Gah, Misaki your body really is something." Takeru commented as he released himself within the boy.

Misaki shivered when he felt the man's seed being injected within him. Misaki's eyes were overflowing with tears at this point and Takeru noticed this. "Well, what does it feel like to be pleasured by someone other than _Usagi-san_?" Takeru asked mocking as he retrieved his member from within the boy.

Misaki's eyes widened in shock as the tears gushed out when Takeru had mentioned his lover. Takeru chuckled as he fully dressed himself not letting the boy out of his sight. "I should drug you more often." Takeru stated after a while and smirked when he saw the shocked expression on Misaki's face. 'D-drug me?' Misaki thought bewildered and all of a sudden everything made so much sense to him.

"No!" Misaki yelled as he tried to struggle but his head began to spin from the attempt and soon he sank into unconsciousness leaving Takeru to watch over him with a victorious smirk on his face.

Takeru glanced at the clock on the wall and smirked. "Guess I should get some clothes on you or Usami-san will start asking questions." Takeru said speaking to himself seeing as Misaki was unconscious.

A few minutes later Takeru had redressed Misaki and picked him up after which the front door had opened and closed. Usagi stepped into the lobby and took his shoes off after which he walked into the living room just to see Misaki's limp form in Takeru's arms.

"What the hell is going on?" Usagi asked with a suspicious glare as he placed his binder onto the table not letting Takeru out of his sight.

"Misaki, fell asleep so I decided to carry him upstairs to avoid him catching a cold." Takeru lied with a smile and received a nod from Usagi. 'Misaki's face is slightly red though…' Usagi thought concerned, he didn't want the boy to become ill.

Takeru then slightly bowed his head at Usagi and then headed towards the stairs. "I'll take him to his room." Takeru stated and began to walk up.

"I see." Usagi replied calmly as he watched Takeru carry Misaki away. All of a sudden he felt uneasy while watching the scene before him because it was as if he was watching Takeru take his lover away from him step by step. 'I'm just imagining things; besides Takeru's straight anyway so it doesn't matter. He's just doing his job.' Usagi thought and headed towards the kitchen to make some tea unaware of how wrong he truly was.

Meanwhile Takeru was walking up the stairs with a victorious smirk on his usually kind face.

X

After Takeru had left home for the night Usagi walked up the stairs and into his lover's room as silently as he possibly could. He opened the door and walked over to Misaki's bed where the boy was sound asleep. Usagi placed his hand on Misaki's forehead and sighed relieved. 'Doesn't seem like he has a fever.' Usagi thought relieved while he smiled at the sleeping boy. He then leaned down and placed his lips on Misaki's forehead after which he whispered: "I love you." into the boy's ear.

"U…Usagi-san…" Misaki muttered in his sleep and caused a wide smile to spread across the older man's face. He gently caressed Misaki's hair and then turned to leave the room not noticing the silent tear which fell from the corner of the sleeping boy's eye.

* * *

Sooo…who wants to kill Takeru right about now? All those in favor say "I" :P

~GurenSR


	8. Chapter 8

I gotta say, I loved all your reviews! They were so much fun to read and its interesting to see how many of you want to kill Takeru ;)

So a big THANK YOU to all of you reviewers and everyone who have added this story to their favorites! You have my love and gratitude!

This chapter is dedicated to all of my loyal reviewers! Enjoy! :)

Panda and Kissu thanks for your reviews, I can't reply to you two personally but I'll thank you this way, so Thank You to you two as well! :)

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters again Takeru is mine...I apologize that he's such an ass...

* * *

In the morning Misaki began to stir in his sleep and soon his eyes opened. He began to get up but the immense headache he had caused him to rethink the attempt. 'Ouch…' Misaki thought as he rubbed his temple. He looked around and noted that he was in his own room. "But I'm sure I was downstairs…" Misaki muttered to himself.

"You were but Takeru carried you up here. Apparently you had fallen asleep." Usagi replied from the door with one of his usual smiles. 'He doesn't seem to be sick at all.' Usagi thought and smiled at Misaki who smiled back but then looked down remembering what had happened.

"I-is Takeru here yet?" Misaki asked. There was something different in his voice which Usagi did not comprehend.

"No he's coming later. Misaki are you alright?" Usagi asked as he walked into the room. Misaki got off of the bed and straightened himself up and smiled.

"Yea I'm fine." Misaki replied with his usual cheerful voice. Usagi smiled at this and then turned to leave the room, leaving Misaki to sigh in relief. 'H-how can I face him after _that_ happened with Takeru? B-but I didn't want it to happen and he said he had drugged me…and that I…oh my god, what the hell am I going to do?' Misaki thought as he placed his face into his hands close to tears once again. "I did _it_ with someone else…" Misaki whispered to himself distressed.

Then the front door opened and Misaki could hear Usagi greet someone. "Morning Usami-san, is Misaki up yet?" Takeru's voice asked as cheerfully from the bottom floor.

Misaki's eyes widened in shock as he quickly changed into different clothes. "Yes, he's upstairs." Usagi replied as he poured some coffee into his mug.

Takeru nodded at this information and then headed up the stairs. "Morning, Misaki." Takeru greeted when he walked into the young boy's room without invitation.

"Get out." Misaki whispered not wanting Usagi to hear him.

"I'm just here to make sure you don't tell Usagi-san about the little incident yesterday." Takeru stated as he slightly closed the door and stepped deeper into the room.

"W-why shouldn't I?" Misaki asked with a glare. "You drugged me and did _that_ to me." Misaki stated which a shudder.

"It's not called _that_, it's called sex. Besides you were the one who seduced me in the first place. You have any idea what your face looks like when you get aroused?" Takeru asked as he stepped closer to the boy. "You're face is pretty stimulating." Takeru continued while Misaki backed away.

"N-no stop it!" Misaki ordered a bit louder than necessary. "I didn't want it. I didn't want it." Misaki said over and over again while covering his ears with his hands. Takeru walked over to the boy and forcefully pulled his hands down and looked down at him.

"Oh but you did want it, Misaki. You were the one enjoying it the most." Takeru stated with a sneer which made Misaki whimper. "Although I must say it was quite pleasant on my side too." Takeru stated with a slight chuckle now as he bent down and placed his lips on his.

Misaki pushed back and ran past the man and into the hallway. Usagi looked up at the boy confused. "Misaki what's gotten into you today?" Usagi asked with a kind smirk as he placed his cup on the counter.

Misaki merely walked down the stairs with a blank look on his face. He didn't want Usagi to know anything about the event which had occurred last night not yet at least. 'What do I do?' he thought as he headed towards the kitchen. "U-Usagi-san, do you want something specific for breakfast?" Misaki asked with his voice shaking slightly.

"Don't worry about me. Aikawa called and told me to come to the office right away so I'll be having breakfast there." Usagi replied as he ruffled the boy's head. "It's a day off for you so why don't you just relax." Usagi suggested with a soft smile.

Misaki looked down feeling extremely guilty. How could he have let Takeru do such a thing to him when he was with Usagi? Usagi saw Misaki's lips quiver while his whole body shook all of a sudden. "Misaki?" Usagi then asked and made the boy jump.

"S-sorry, I was just thinking." Misaki muttered and looked up.

"About what?" Usagi asked but before Misaki could reply Usagi had placed his lips on his. Misaki felt the familiar sensation creep over him and he relaxed. Misaki then kissed the older man back surprising him a bit. Soon Usagi released the boy's lips and pulled away with one of his smirks. "Well that was unexpected." He stated and chuckled when the boy blushed.

"S-shouldn't be." Misaki replied despite his blush. This was the least he could do to make up for yesterdays event. 'If I act more like a lover then…no it won't change the fact that I've let another man touch me…' Misaki thought and sighed.

Usagi raised an eyebrow at this and looked at his lover confused. "Misaki?" Usagi asked but then the younger boy looked at the clock on the wall.

"You need to go or you'll be late." Misaki stated and Usagi had to agree. He leaned down and pecked the boy's lips before he turned to head towards the lobby.

Misaki followed his lover into the lobby and watched him get ready. "Could I come with you?" Misaki then asked all of a sudden. He didn't want to watch Usagi walk out of the condo and leave him alone with Takeru.

Usagi smiled at the boy's question and ruffled his hair. "Not today, Aikawa and I have a lot to do but I'll bring you along next week." Usagi replied and Misaki nodded defeated.

"Ok then. Tell Aikawa-san I said hi." Misaki replied and smiled at Usagi weakly. Usagi nodded at this and kissed his lover one last time. Misaki leaned into the kiss more than usual and made the older man smirk pleased.

Takeru had walked down the stairs and was staring at the two in the lobby. When Usagi heard the man's footsteps he pulled away from Misaki and then glanced at Takeru with a stern voice. "You didn't see anything." Usagi ordered and Takeru replied with a slight bow.

"As you wish." He replied and smiled when he straightened himself once again.

Misaki froze when he heard the man's voice but Usagi did not register this specific behavior. He leaned down to Misaki's level and smirked. "Told you he wouldn't mind." He stated and ruffled the boy's hair after which he left the house with a: "I'll be back later."

"See you." Misaki had muttered and was scared to turn around.

"Well looks like it's just the two of us now." Takeru stated as he sat onto the couch. "I bet you want to know why I did what I did yesterday, no?" he then questioned and made Misaki turn to him with a suspicious and angered expression. "Oh come on. Don't look at me like that. You enjoyed it yesterday too." Takeru stated and smirked when Misaki looked down ashamed.

"Why?" Misaki then asked speaking for the first time.

"Because I wanted to see what it was like. At first I wouldn't have even dreamed of doing something like that, but Gin suggested that I give it a try." Takeru replied honestly making Misaki's eyebrows twitch. "And I must admit, you're ass is pretty darn pleasurable. No wonder Usagi-san-"

"Shut up!" Misaki yelled and glared at the man. "Don't you dare call him that!" Misaki yelled as he felt tears sting his eyes.

"Oh a touchy subject? Seems like you can't take the fact that you cheated on Usami-san." Takeru stated with a sneer which made Misaki's legs tremble.

"I-I didn't cheat on him. You forced yourself on me and you d-drugged me." Misaki argued while a tear fell down his cheek. "I l-love U-usagi-san and I'd n-never betray him." Misaki stated his voice shaking.

This comment made Takeru burst out laughing. "Sure you won't. Cause this love of yours is strong enough to make up for everything that has occurred." Takeru stated sarcastically making the boy look away from the man.

"I didn't want it." Misaki stated after a short silence and Takeru smirked once again.

"Oh yea you really didn't want it. I can just recall all of those pleads to stop which came out of your mouth. I think the most used one was 'Aah' or something of the sort." Takeru retorted and chuckled when Misaki blushed.

He blushed because he was ashamed and angry. Takeru was trying to mess with his head and get him to hate himself even more. Truth be told; it was working.

"You had a little crush on me too a while ago." Takeru continued to provoke the boy and smiled when he saw the boy's shocked eyes. "Yup, I noticed. You thought I was pretty attractive and kinder than Usami-san."

"That's not true Usagi-san is kinder than you ever will be." Misaki replied as he wrapped his arms around himself. 'And I betrayed his trust…I let Takeru do that to me. I need to tell him.' Misaki thought and headed towards the phone.

Takeru saw what Misaki was about to do and followed the boy. When he arrived at the phone he forced Misaki to slam the phone shut and pinned him against the wall. "You will not tell him about yesterday." Takeru stated with a threatening tone.

"Yes I will." Misaki replied despite being scared.

"So you'll tell him what? That I helped you release yourself when you wanted to, or that you practically begged me to enter you? Or that you arched your back and moaned louder than with him when I was thrusting into you? Misaki seriously what are you really going to tell him?" Takeru asked with a victorious smirk on his face.

Misaki felt as though he had been slapped. Takeru was right. What would he tell Usagi-san?

* * *

Oh noes! Takeru's got into Misaki's head and has made him think not telling Usagi will be the right thing to do! :o

~GurenSR


	9. Chapter 9

This was a pretty fast update because I was inspired by the reviews and so I was in the mood to write all of a sudden, which is a good thing xP

Thanks for all the reviews again, its great to know that you're all liking the story so far :)

Chapter 9 on the way! Enjoy and leave a comment! :)

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters except Takeru who most of you want to kill, all except one of you :P

* * *

Misaki shook his head at Takeru's comment and pushed him away from himself. 'What _will_ I tell Usagi-san? That I e-enjoyed it?' Misaki thought and gulped. 'But I didn't want it. My body enjoyed it but I didn't…but isn't that the same thing? I enjoyed it…but wasn't that because of the drug? But I did have a slight crush on Takeru does that mean I wanted it too?' Misaki thought while his head was beginning to spin.

Takeru smirked at the state the boy was in. He was clearly having a mental breakdown. Questioning himself and the event from last night. 'He's really questioning himself. This was way too easy.' Takeru thought and grabbed Misaki's shoulders and pushed him to the ground on his knees.

"How about you help me out today again, hmm?" Takeru asked as he undid his belt, Misaki's eyes widened in shock as he tried to get up but he was pushed back down by Takeru's strong arms. "Are you afraid? You did it so well yesterday though." Takeru commented and smirked when Misaki opened his mouth to argue.

Takeru caught the opportunity to slide his own cock into the boy's mouth causing him to mewl. The boy shivered and shook his head in disapproval but Takeru wouldn't retrieve his member. Misaki hated it. He hated how Takeru had complete control over his body and life at this point.

Takeru thrust his member in and out of Misaki's mouth while grasping his hair not allowing the boy to retreat. Soon he released himself and cause the boy to pull back coughing. "Swallow it." Takeru ordered and made Misaki look up at him disgusted. "Do it." Takeru ordered and forced Misaki's mouth shut and glared.

Misaki reluctantly swallowed the semen and made Takeru chuckle. "Do I taste nice?" He asked but before Misaki could even consider a reply he ran into the nearby bathroom and threw up in to the toilet. "I guess I don't." Takeru answered his own question and smirked.

Misaki spent 15 minutes in the bathroom feeling nauseous and disgusted. 'Why…I really need to tell Usagi-san about this. I can't let Takeru take control over me.' Misaki decided as he got up and washed his face. 'I'll tell him when he comes back home.' Misaki decided as he wiped the water off of his face.

He then placed the towel on its rightful place and opened the door. Takeru was sitting on the living room couch with a smug look on his face. 'Fucker…' Misaki thought and glanced at the phone. 'I can't call Usagi-san or Takeru will do something to me.' Misaki thought and headed towards the stairs. He really didn't feel like eating anything at the moment.

"Where are you going?" Takeru asked as he kept his eyes on Misaki like a hawk did when it had spotted its prey.

"Homework." Misaki replied merely above a whisper and headed up the stairs.

"You know if you tell Usami-san anything things will get bad. You'll just be causing him problems and he did hire me after all. Doesn't that tell you that he wanted someone else to look after you since you're existence had become such a nuisance?" Takeru asked and smirked when he saw that he had hit a nerve.

'I don't want to cause Usagi-san any trouble…and that's what I would be doing if I did tell him about Takeru.' Misaki thought as he continued to walk towards his room. He had clenched his fists together and his face held a pained expression. 'What will I do?' Misaki thought as he shut his room's door while locking it.

Usagi came home later that day with an annoyed expression on his face. "Woah, tough day at work Usami-san?" Takeru asked with his fake ass kind voice.

Usagi merely growled and threw his binder on the living room table. "You can go home for the day." Usagi stated as he slid his hand down his face.

"Are you sure?" Takeru asked and Usagi nodded. "I see. Well then see you tomorrow. Bye, Misaki!" Takeru yelled and got a muffled 'bye' from Misaki's room.

Takeru put his shoes on and headed out the door. Usagi on the other hand glanced upstairs and wondered why Misaki was in his room. 'He's been acting weird lately.' Usagi thought as he walked up the stairs and to Misaki's room's door. When he tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. 'Locked?' he thought shocked, Misaki never locked his door.

"Misaki, is everything alright?" Usagi asked from the other side of the door. He heard the boy get off of his chair and head towards the door. Soon the door swung open and Misaki stood there with a smile on his face.

"Welcome home." Misaki greeted and was truly glad to see the man.

Usagi smiled at his lover and ruffled his hair. "I'm back." He replied and then glanced behind the boy to see his room. "Why did you lock your door?" Usagi asked as he has scanned the room.

"Oh…I don't know actually." Misaki replied and looked down sheepishly. 'I can't tell him I locked it because I didn't want Takeru to come in.' Misaki thought and sighed. 'I just can't tell him anything...' he continued his thought with his eyes nailed to the ground.

Usagi observed the boy and saw something was wrong. "Misaki, are you alright you look really pale." Usagi commented as he placed his hand on the boy's forehead. 'He's so kind to me…' Misaki thought while his eyes glassed over.

Not wanting Usagi to see his tears he wrapped his arms around the large man's waist and squeezed him tight. "I'm glad you're back." Misaki whispered as he tightened his grip around the man's waist.

Usagi chuckled but placed his arms around the young boy as well, slightly confused but pleased. "I wasn't gone for that long, Misaki." Usagi commented clearly pleased and made Misaki smile slightly as well.

"I know." Misaki replied with a blush on his cheeks as he pulled away from the man. "Want something to eat?" Misaki asked and Usagi nodded.

"Please, the food at the office is nothing compared to your cooking." Usagi replied and made his lover smile.

"I-I'll make you something then." Misaki stated and headed down the stairs.

Usagi stayed behind and glanced around Misaki's room one last time. 'Something's wrong…but what?' he thought as he turned to follow the boy back downstairs to the kitchen. He would figure it out eventually.

* * *

You should figure it out sooner rather than later Usagi-san... Reviews are always appreciated! :)

~GurenSR


	10. Chapter 10

I should thank everyone who have reviewed once again...but instead I'll say that you guy's ROCK and so I made this chapter way longer and I dedicate this chapter to all of you! :)

Kissu: There are many who demand blood at this point xP

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters. I'm sorry Takeru's such a pain in the ass...

* * *

Misaki took off his shirt and went to get a clean one from his wardrobe. On the way he glanced at the mirror and continued to walk. He froze, however, when he realized something was different and so he walked back in front of the mirror and gasped.

His whole upper body was filled with bite marks which were most definitely from the time Takeru had forcefully held him. 'Oh my god…I can't let Usagi-san see these!' Misaki thought and panicked as he ran into his wardrobe and pulled on a shirt to cover up the marks.

His door then opened making his breath get caught in his throat. "Morning, I was wondering when you were going to get up." Usagi greeted from the door way.

"M-morning." Misaki replied and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Let's eat breakfast and then head to see Aikawa ok?" Usagi said and Misaki nodded in agreement. Usagi had agreed to take Misaki to see Aikawa for a few minutes since he had asked to come along the day before.

The two had just finished eating breakfast when the door was opened and closed. "Morning." Takeru said and Misaki got up from his seat and gathered the dishes and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Takeru. You aren't needed today I thought I informed you about it last night." Usagi replied as he too got up from the table.

"Oh you did. I just came over to get a book I left behind yesterday." Takeru replied and walked to the living room and picked up a book which was on the side table. "Here it is." Takeru stated and smiled.

"I see, well Misaki and I are going out for the day so we'll see you tomorrow." Usagi said again.

Takeru smiled and nodded. He then walked over to Misaki who was in the kitchen. He placed his hand on Misaki's shoulder and squeezed it. "Morning Chibi." He greeted and smiled at the boy.

Misaki glanced at him and smiled halfheartedly. "Morning." Misaki replied reluctantly. Takeru smirked at this and then leaned to his level and whispered in his ear.

"I guess you haven't told him about how you enjoyed being screwed by me or how your whole body quivered and the moans you let out." Takeru whispered in a cold tone. "I'm sure Usami-san would love to hear what a slut you are."

Misaki backed away blushing from embarrassment, shame and anger. How dare that man come into their lives and try to ruin the happiness between himself and Usagi? "Goodbye, Takeru." Misaki said in a strained voice as he turned back to his dishes.

Usagi had seen the blush appear on the boy's cheeks and observed the two intently. He took the blush to mean something entirely different. 'Is something's going on between those two?' Usagi wondered but then shook it off. It was after all impossible at least he hoped it was.

"I'm off. Enjoy your day." Takeru said and headed out the door leaving the two lovers alone in the condo.

Misaki had stopped what he was doing and was staring into space. He then shook his head and shut the running water off leaving the dishes in the sink. Usagi was watching him the whole time and saw that something wasn't right.

"Misaki, is everything-"

"Let's go then." Misaki interrupted and looked up at his lover with a smile on his face.

"Ok." Usagi replied and headed towards the lobby after the young boy. 'Something's not right.' He thought as he watched the boy put his shoes on.

XX

As the two walked into the editors' lounge a familiar voice greeted them. "Misaki!" Aikawa yelled when she saw the boy walk into the room with the famous novelist. "I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?" She asked as she hugged the boy.

"I'm good. How have you been? The work load seems just as bad as usual…" Misaki commented as he glanced around the editors' lounge which needless to say contained half dead editors. 'Poor them…' Misaki thought and sighed.

"Well you know us Misaki, we're stressed to the max when _some_ novelists don't complete their work on time." Aikawa replied as she glanced at Usagi who merely looked back at her emotionless.

"If you are trying to imply that I am irresponsible then just say it." Usagi stated coolly.

"If I just said it you'd merely deny it." Aikawa replied static.

"No I wouldn't." Usagi argued as he looked at Misaki for support.

"No, you really would, Usagi-san." Misaki stated bluntly and caused Aikawa to giggle.

"You see even your lover thinks so." She stated and made Misaki blush while Usagi smirked at the sudden change of events.

He was waiting for the young boy to start explaining that 'it wasn't like that', but for some reason Misaki didn't argue with Aikawa instead he looked away stubbornly with a blush on his cheeks. 'That's a bit odd…' Usagi thought as he observed the boy.

"Kyaaa!" Aikawa yelled when Misaki did not argue or deny it and entered her fan-girl mode receiving a few odd glances from the people around.

Usagi and Misaki glanced at one another and Usagi sighed while Misaki looked away and blushed a deeper shade of red. "We came because Misaki wanted to see you, mission complete lets go." Usagi stated emotionless and headed towards the door.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki sighed sweat dropping while Aikawa was still in her BL fantasy world.

"Ah! That's right!" Aikawa stated and snapped out of her fan girl spasm. "Usami-sensei you got this packet from the mail and we decided to move the meeting from next week to this Thursday ok?"Aikawa stated and smiled. "I need to get back to work so I'll see you two later." She said and kissed Misaki's cheek and then headed back to work with one final wave of her hand.

"Good to know she's still the same." Misaki muttered and Usagi agreed.

After a night out the two walked back into the condo and Misaki walked towards the kitchen. He stopped mid step when he thought he heard something. "Did you hear something?" Misaki asked his voice shaking slightly.

Usagi glanced at his lover confused and then walked passed him into the living room and looked around and listened. "No one's here." He then stated after a while and Misaki sighed. He was becoming paranoid.

"S-sorry I guess I heard wrong." Misaki replied and scratched the back of his head sheepishly while Usagi walked over to him.

"Is something wrong? You've been acting weird all day." Usagi commented as he placed his hand on the boy's head and ruffled his brown hair. Soon the boy's face was lifted up and Usagi locked his lips with Misaki's.

Misaki agreed to the kiss since it had been a while but the moment Usagi's hand began to linger at his waist and under his shirt he pushed the man away. "Stop." Misaki said and took a step back.

Usagi was slightly hurt by this action but he had promised himself that he would never force himself on the boy again like before. Never would he do it again. Never.

"Misaki tell me what's wrong." Usagi said in a tone which almost made the request seem more like he was begging for an answer. He took a step closer to Misaki and the boy took a step back. "Misaki, please tell me what's wrong." Usagi pleaded now. "If you don't tell me things I'll think you don't need me anymore."

Misaki flinched by this statement. "I do need you." He replied despite his embarrassment and looked up at his lover. "But I just…" Misaki began but then looked away.

As Misaki turned his neck Usagi saw something he did not wish to see and soon Misaki was pinned to the wall. "Usagi-san, what-?" Misaki asked as he tried to struggle free. "Let me go, you're hurting me." Misaki stated as he locked his green eyes with the older man's lavender ones.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Misaki?" Usagi asked with a slight glare. His tone had turned threatening.

The atmosphere reminded Misaki of the time when Usagi had taken him by force a while back and so he whimpered. Usagi ignored his struggled and began to pull him upstairs with him. "No please, Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled as he struggled against Usagi's grip.

"Please what Misaki?" Usagi asked as he glared down at the boy as he pulled him up the stairs. "You're acting strange. Tell me what's wrong." He demanded. He had no intention of hurting or taking the boy by force but he wanted answers.

"No just STOP!" Misaki pleaded as tears had appeared in his large green eyes. 'If Usagi-san does this to me…he'll see the marks and I don't want him to see them.' Misaki thought as he fought back once again.

Usagi ignored the struggling behind him. It hurt him to know Misaki was against this and that he was being hurt by Usagi's behavior but he couldn't help it. He needed answers.

Usagi pushed Misaki into his room and closed the door. "Tell me what's wrong." Usagi demanded but the boy stayed silent. "I'll ask you again and if you don't reply I'll ask your body." Usagi then stated and saw the effect this had on the boy.

Misaki had placed his arms around himself and held his arms tightly against his body. "Please, Usagi-san." Misaki pleaded with a vulnerable voice causing Usagi to flinch.

"Misaki, tell me what's wrong. You haven't been acting like yourself for the entire day." Usagi stated and then his eyes turned kind. "I'm worried about you, because I love you." Usagi confessed and made Misaki's eyes widen in shock.

"Don't say that!" Misaki then snapped guiltily and covered his ears; he gasped when he realized what he had said. Usagi's eyebrows flinched and his eyes showed the hurt he felt towards the boys words.

"Misaki, this is exactly what I mean. What's wrong?" Usagi asked with a hurt tone as he walked over to the boy. "Tell me." He pleaded yet the boy would not utter a word.

Usagi then pushed the boy onto the bed and placed himself above him. He pinned the boy's hands above his head and hovered over him. Usagi saw the shock and pain in his young lover's eyes yet he could not get himself to stop. He needed to know if what he had seen earlier was in fact a bite mark.

"Usagi-san p-please." Misaki pleaded once more while tears fell from the corner of his eyes. Usagi did not listen he merely placed his hands under Misaki's shirt and began to remove it. "No!" Misaki yelled and struggled against the man's attempt to take his shirt off.

"Misaki, what don't you want me to see?" Usagi asked and made the boy freeze in utter shock. Usagi took this opportunity to remove the boy's shirt which he did.

What he saw next was something he wished he would never see.

* * *

Oh boy…writing the next chapter's gonna be tough and sorry for the cliffhanger. :|

~GurenSR


	11. Chapter 11

The cliffy was a mean thing to do to you guys, but here's the next chapter. It's shorter, but I'll try to get the next chapter up faster...if that's what you guys want ;)

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are reading is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

Usagi was speechless. Misaki's whole torso was filled with 'love-bites' as they called them, but they were not inflicted there by him. He was sure of it. 'I didn't do these... then that means Misaki allowed someone else to…?' Usagi thought as he stared at the marks in a trance.

Misaki look at his lover's shocked expression and whimpered while trying to cover himself up. However, this slight act made Usagi's blood boil. He seized Misaki's hands again and glared that the younger boy. "Who?" he asked simply and wouldn't let Misaki get away from the interrogation.

Misaki turned his head to the side and looked away and had closed his eyes which were overflowing with tears. 'I c-can't tell him.' Misaki thought as he tried to muster the courage to speak up.

When Usagi understood that he would not be getting a reply he decided to ask a more precise question. "Misaki, was it Takeru?" he then asked and saw Misaki's eyes snap open while his whole body shivered. "Answer me." Usagi ordered his voice stern and full of determination.

"…yes…" Misaki whispered pained as he closed his eyes again. Usagi had mistaken this answer as something else and he tightened his hold around Misaki's wrists making the boy gasp in pain. He opened his eyes and looked straight into Usagi's lavender ones which did not hold any kindness what so ever.

"Takeru, you let Takeru do _this_ to you?" Usagi asked his voice shaking now. If Misaki answered this question with a nod or any other agreement he would not be able to control his anger because then it would mean that Misaki had let another man touch him, willingly.

Misaki looked at his lover with his teary eyes and all he could manage to do was nod. 'I'll tell him the truth.' Misaki decided but he did not know that the answer he had given just now was nothing but confirmation for Usagi. This meant that Misaki had agreed to Takeru's advance and not stopped him. He had been unfaithful to Usagi.

Usagi shut his eyes in anger and tried to calm himself down yet he could not do it. The boy beneath him had allowed another man to hold him. There was no way he was able to keep his cool about it and soon his anger reached its peak. "Misaki, how fucking dare you?" Usagi then yelled as he raised his hand ready to strike his, according to Usagi, unfaithful lover.

Misaki whimpered and prepared for the worst. "I'm sorry…I'm s-sorry…" he repeated over and over again with tears over flowing from his eyes. Misaki had closed his eyes and was prepared for the strike which lay ahead, he deserved it after all. Usagi's glare altered slightly when he saw the trembling boy beneath him. He glanced at his own raised arm and dropped it at once feeling ashamed.

He then got off of the boy and sat on the edge of the bed, his mind completely blank.

Misaki opened his eyes when he felt the man's figure release him. 'He didn't hit me…' Misaki thought and blushed embarrassed by the thought. 'Usagi-san would never hit me.' Misaki concluded in his mind. 'I'll just have to tell him the truth now.' Misaki decided as he took a deep breath.

"Us-" Misaki began but did not finish his sentence, or his first word for that matter.

"Get out. I don't want to speak to you or see you right now." Usagi said in a static voice. He'd had enough. Misaki sat there speechless for a few seconds until Usagi stood up. "You heard me, do not make me repeat myself." Usagi said again and would not even glance at Misaki.

Misaki thought it best to get off of the bed and get out of the room as soon as possible. Usagi needed some time to calm down besides Misaki had never seen Usagi this mad before and it scared him.

Misaki walked out of the room as quickly and silently as possible and when he was out Usagi sighed and sat back down onto the edge of the bed. He placed his face in his hands and for the second time in his life he felt the sting of tears at the corners of his eyes. "Misaki…" he whispered with so much sadness, pain and regret in his voice that anyone would have burst into tears after hearing it.

* * *

Great, now I'm depressed...

~GurenSR


	12. Chapter 12

No one die! I have the new chapter right here: Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: The story which you are reading is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters, again I apologize for coming up with Takeru... :P

* * *

The next morning Usagi had called Takeru and told him to have the next few days off seeing as Usagi would not be able to control his anger if the man was to walk into his condo and act like nothing had ever happened. Sure he had wanted to rip the mans guts out, but seeing as he thought Misaki had feelings for Takeru he did not wish to hurt his lover by harming the man.

Misaki had not slept at all. He had stayed up on the living room couch and cried almost non-stop throughout the night. This might be why he had an immense headache when he got up and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast even though his appetite was lacking. He glanced up at the closed door behind which his lover, if he was his lover anymore, was sitting on the bed sleep deprived as well.

Usagi had not managed to get a minute of sleep. His thoughts had roamed around his head not giving him a moment of peace. After the call with Takeru he had gotten dressed and was ready to walk out of the room. But then he heard a pan hit the stove downstairs which caused him to freeze on the spot. How could he face Misaki after last night?

After a while he sighed and then opened the door reluctantly. He would have to deal with the situation sooner or later anyway.

Misaki's head snapped up when he heard the door open upstairs. His eyes landed on Usagi and his heart rate doubled in its pace. 'U-usagi-san.' Misaki thought as his hand began to shake. What would happen now?

Usagi walked down the stairs and straight to the living room table where he bent down and took hold of his outline and placed it into a binder. 'What the hell do I do now?' he thought as he stood up straight with the binder in his hand.

Misaki watched the man and did not know what to do or say. 'I just need to try and act normal...' Misaki thought but knew it was easier said than done. He then took a deep breath and resumed his cooking. "G-good morning, Usagi-san." Misaki then greeted trying to keep his tone stable but failing miserably.

"Morning." Usagi replied with a strained reluctant tone after which silence followed. Usagi glanced at the younger boy and sighed. His eyes were red and swollen and his hands were shaking as he tried to cut some vegetables. The atmosphere was beyond awkward.

Usagi then walked into the kitchen and straight to the coffee pot and poured some coffee into his mug while Misaki was standing still not even daring to breathe. 'Usagi-san is mad at me. He has every right to be mad but I don't want this to continue on. He's angry that another man touched me, I get that, but doesn't it matter whether I wanted Takeru to do that to me or not?' Misaki thought and closed his eyes pained.

'Misaki allowed Takeru to…' Usagi thought while his eyes were fixated on his still coffee in his mug. 'To let someone else touch you willingly…' Usagi thought but shook his head. He was too hurt to even think about Misaki allowing Takeru to hold him willingly. That thought was too much to bare.

It was clear the two were both confused by a misunderstanding. Misaki thought Usagi was angry with him for allowing another man to touch him while Usagi thought Misaki had willingly accepted Takeru to hold him and therefore thought Misaki had feelings for Takeru.

Soon the silence was too much to bare and Misaki took a deep breath. "U-usagi-san, we need to talk." Misaki stated his voice barely above a whisper.

Usagi did not reply he merely took his coffee cup and began to walk out of the kitchen. Misaki began to become angry as he placed the knife down and turned to Usagi. "Usagi-san." Misaki called again and caused the man to stop walking.

"All I want to know is one thing." Usagi replied and then turned to face the boy. "Why?" he asked as he looked down at his unfaithful lover.

"I…" Misaki began but then looked down not knowing what to say. "I didn't want it to happen." Misaki then replied and caused Usagi to glare.

"That's not answering my question." Usagi stated and Misaki looked up just to be face to face with his angered lover. Misaki flinched slightly but didn't look away.

"I-I don't know why it happened, it just did." Misaki replied but Usagi did not react to this answer. He merely asked another question.

"Why are you throwing away everything just because of _him_?" Usagi asked anger engraved deep in his words while Misaki looked at the man genuinely confused.

"I'm not throwing everything away." Misaki replied and felt tears sting his blood shot eyes once again. "I never wanted it to happen." Misaki continued but this made Usagi glare even more.

"Whether you wanted it to happen or not, reality is that it happened and you lied to me about it." Usagi stated static and made Misaki's eyes water even more.

It was true, in a way, that Misaki had betrayed Usagi's trust. He had betrayed him, lied to him and cheated on him. There were no words to defend Misaki on these accusations. They were, after all, true.

"After all I've done for you and after all that we've been through. _This_ is how you repay me, by whoring around with Takeru?" Usagi then yelled while raising both of his hands in disbelief.

Misaki flinched and backed away his eyes shut. It hurt him to hear such words come from the man he truly loved. "U-Usagi-san, it's not like that." Misaki began his voice shaking but he was silenced by Usagi's glare.

"_'Not like that'_." Usagi said as he repeated Misaki's line. "Did you or did you not allow _him_ to do those things to you?" Usagi asked. It was a blunt question which only required a blunt answer. Yes or no. That's all Usagi wanted.

"I-I did." Misaki replied as he looked down extremely close to allowing the tears to over flow. "B-but it didn't mean anything, and Takeru he-" Misaki attempted to explain but this attempt was futile since Usagi refused to listen.

"It doesn't matter." Usagi interrupted him and glared at the boy when he gained eye contact. "Either way you let him do it and you chose not to tell me." Usagi stated with so much hurt and pain in his eyes and Misaki felt as if his heart had shut down.

"It does matter. I just-" Misaki tried again.

"You just what, Misaki?" Usagi asked as he took a step closer to the boy as he smashed his coffee mug onto the floor causing Misaki to recoil frightened. "Seeing as it's causing so much trouble, tell me, Misaki, did you at least enjoy it?" Usagi asked in such an unkind and cold tone that a tear fell down Misaki's cheek.

Misaki was lost for words for a while until he took a deep breath and decided to reply as honestly and truthfully as he could. "Yes, but it was because-"

"Then we have nothing to talk about." Usagi stated static as he took his file from the table and headed out the door while slamming the door behind him leaving Misaki in complete shock and misery. 'That isn't what I meant. Why can't I ever say the right thing?' Misaki thought as he began to sob as he fell onto his knees onto the coffee stained floor. "Usagi-san."

* * *

Ok you guys can't blame Usagi for misunderstanding the situation. I mean the person he loves the most in the world "cheated" on him. Not many people would take that lightly. Besides Misaki kinda chose the wrong things to say…So cut both some slack, ne? :P

~GurenSR


	13. Chapter 13

Tadaaa, the next chapter is here, so go on ahead and Enjoy! :)

I want to think everyone who reviewed once again, seriously you guys inspire me to continue on writing this story. Thank you all! :)

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

Usagi and Misaki had not spoken to each other for the past few days.

Misaki had tried his best to communicate with the older man, but his attempts were futile since Usagi refused to face him. Each time he tried to address the man Usagi would walk away, leave the condo, lock himself in his room and type or merely ignore him because he did not want to hear about it. Therefore, Misaki spent most of his time crying and hating himself for what he had done.

Usagi knew this fact quite well. He knew the state his lover was in, seeing as each time he saw the boy it felt like someone was slapping him across the face repeatedly. Usagi had almost gone to comfort the crying boy multiple times yet each time he had stopped mid-step because reality had hit him: nothing would change the fact that Misaki had been unfaithful to him. It was a mistake which could not be undone. Usagi therefore spent most of his time in his room making writing an excuse to why not to face the younger boy.

Misaki knew he was being avoided and it hurt like hell knowing that your lover did not want to see or speak to you. It was an unbearably feeling which no one should have to experience no matter what the situation.

Misaki was once again sitting on the living room couch staring into space with a blank look on his face. 'I-I've ruined everything…Usagi-san hates me and I…it's all my fault.' Misaki thought while his face fell into his hands when yet again his sadness took over and his tears streamed down his cheeks.

Usagi was in his study writing on his lap top not focusing on his writing in the least. He read over what he had written and muttered a curse. His writing was worthless. It was impossible to come up with something readable when he was in such a predicament with Misaki.

'Misaki…' Usagi thought as he glanced towards the closed door. 'I just don't know what we're supposed to do from here on.' He thought as he took off his glasses and slid his hand down his face. He was still thinking of all the different reasons to why Misaki had allowed Takeru to hold him but he could not think of any other reason than: Misaki did not love him anymore. 'If that's the case he could have told me...' Usagi thought and sighed saddened.

Meanwhile, Misaki, after a few more sobs, got off of the couch and headed upstairs with unsteady steps. 'I just need to talk to him…and explain.' Misaki thought as he walked in front of Usagi's door and stopped. He placed his hands on the door and then leaned his head on it as well.

Usagi had heard the movement behind the door and froze in his spot and waited. When he didn't hear anything else he got up and walked closer to the door. "Usagi-san…" Misaki's voice called from the other side causing Usagi to stop mid-step. "I'm s-sorry." Misaki apologized with a hoarse voice causing Usagi to clench his fists together and close his eyes tightly.

It was painful to hear Misaki's voice in such a state. Never had Usagi or Misaki imagined that they would be end up in such a mess even after all that's happened in the past. He walked in front of the door and placed his hand on the door knob ready to open it. But then he decided not to, even though his hand was shaking from anticipation, he wanted to open the door and hold the boy in his arms again. It had been so long.

"I-I'm sorry." Misaki said again as a sob broke loose which made Usagi flinch. "…s-sorry…" Misaki kept on repeating in between sobs as his legs gave up and he fell onto his knees sobbing in despair. 'Misaki...' Usagi thought and took a deep breath determined.

Just as Usagi was prepared to open the door another sound from the other side made him abort his plan.

The front door had opened and closed.

Takeru had walked into the condo and looked around. It was not long until his eyes landed on Misaki's shaking and crying form kneeling on the ground. This sight made the man chuckle even though the situation was far beyond anything humorous.

Misaki had heard the chuckle and his breath got caught in his throat. "You know Misaki even though you sit there crying over something that you yourself caused in the first place, your dear Usagi-san won't listen. He's not even here so technically you're crying in front of an empty room." Takeru stated indifferently and smirked at the boys shocked expression.

'He thinks Usagi-san is still at work…' Misaki thought and glanced at the door behind which Usagi was standing and thinking along the same lines. He had decided to stay put and listen in on the conversation going on between the two just to clear things out once and for all. 'If he hears what type of man Takeru is then maybe everything will be fine...' Misaki thought and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Misaki come here." Takeru then ordered with a stern voice from downstairs. This slight command made Misaki whimper but the boy obeyed, got up and headed towards the stairs.

Usagi was on the other side of the door listening to every step Misaki took. 'If he didn't want to go then why did he?' Usagi thought confused as he opened the door slightly in order to hear better. He had opened it enough to see Misaki make his way down the stairs slower than usual. His hands were also shaking and this aspect did not go unnoticed by Usagi.

"Come on hurry up. I don't have all day." Takeru said irritated while Usagi glared at his attitude. How had he ever let an asshole like him walk into his home?

Usagi watched Misaki reluctantly walk in front of Takeru and then stop, he was as stiff as a log. Takeru then placed his finger below the boy's jaw and lifted Misaki's head up despite his slight struggle.

Takeru then forcefully kissed the boy who was trying to push the stronger man away. Usagi was about to storm out of his room and beat the living shit out of him but decided it would be wiser to stay put and see what was to happen.

Takeru kissed Misaki and slid his tongue within the boy's mouth making him shudder from the unpleasant feeling. As if the kiss had not been enough Takeru soon slid his hand under the boy's shirt causing Misaki to recoil from the unpleasant touch. "Don't!" Misaki protested and pushed himself away from the man. Takeru merely smirked and took hold of Misaki's arms and pushed him onto the couch.

It took Usagi all of his will power and strength to not go and help his lover from the state he was in now.

Misaki had fresh tears in his eyes again but this merely aroused Takeru even more. "Seems like you've been crying a lot today." Takeru commented as he slid his hand under the now whimpering boy's shirt.

Misaki began to struggle against the man's grip but it was futile. Takeru was a bodyguard after all, there was no way a weak kid like him could beat a trained bodyguard. "Misaki, either you do this willingly or I'll drug you like before." Takeru stated and made Misaki's eyes flash open in shock.

"N-no." Misaki muttered frightened now as tears overflowed and fell from his eyes.

Usagi's eyes had widened in shock. Misaki hadn't been unfaithful to him and he hadn't done _anything_ wrong. 'I'm such an idiot!' Usagi thought while cursing himself for being so blind. He hadn't even let Misaki finish explaining, or start explaining for that matter. Misaki would never have done something like that, of course not, but if so then why had he doubted the boy?

"What do you mean no?" Takeru asked with a laugh. "It made you pretty aroused if I remember it correctly. You're face sure put on a nice show." Takeru commented and slid his hand lower towards Misaki's groin making the boy curl up, trying to cover himself.

"Stop!" Misaki ordered with a sterner voice making Takeru raise his eyebrow.

"You know I'm surprised Usami-san hasn't kicked you out yet. He absolutely hates you after all. I don't think I'd be able to live with someone I loved but had cheated on me." Takeru stated and smirked at Misaki's expression. "He hates you." Takeru said again and enjoyed the tears falling from the boy's widened green eyes.

"N-no…He…" Misaki stuttered not wanting to believe the man's harsh words as he tried to break free once more.

"Cut it out."Takeru ordered and tightened his grip on Misaki's hands making the boy flinch in pain. Usagi had seen enough. "Shall I force myself on you straight away or will you help me first?" Takeru asked as he began to undo his trousers.

Usagi's expression hardened as he walked down the stairs while Misaki's expression became distressed. "N-no stop!" Misaki said again while Takeru chuckled.

"What's the matter? It's not like you haven't done it before right?" Takeru said and Misaki felt like he had been slapped while it made Usagi twinge in disgust. 'T-that's not true…I didn't want to do it but…' Misaki thought and he closed his eyes wanting it to be over.

"U…Usagi-san!" Misaki then yelled in despair as he couldn't take it any longer.

"He's not here." Takeru stated with a smile which was erased from his face when he heard a threatening voice behind him.

"Oh but I am." Usagi stated in a threatening cold tone causing everyone's blood to run cold.

* * *

BUSTEEED XD

~GurenSR


	14. Chapter 14

The chapter, the scene, the event all of you have been waiting for dun dun duuu: Usagi vs. Takeru. Enjoy! :P

Pocky1: thanks for your review for the previous chapter :)

momochan and Kagome-no-miko247 thank you for your beyond kind reviews they really inspired me! :)

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

"Oh but I am." Usagi stated in a threatening icy tone causing everyone's blood to run cold. Misaki looked behind Takeru at Usagi with relieved eyes while Takeru was awed.

"Usami-san, what a pleasant surprise." Takeru replied as he released his hold on Misaki and turned to his boss with a smirk on his face.

"Step away from him." Usagi ordered with so much venom that even Misaki would not have recognized his lover's voice unless he hadn't seen the man speak the words; never would have Misaki thought that Usagi could speak in such a manner.

"Will do." Takeru replied and stepped away from Misaki with his arms raised high. "The whore's all yours." He stated smirking.

Misaki's eyes widened while tears fell down his blushed cheeks and Usagi's glare grew even more threatening. "It would be wise to not anger me any more than you already have." Usagi warned as he took a step and placed himself in between Takeru and Misaki.

"It's the truth isn't it?" Takeru retorted as he gestured towards Misaki. "You know as well as I do what kind of a face he makes when he's aroused." Takeru stated and made Usagi look at him disgusted while Misaki looked away feeling ashamed.

"Shut up." Usagi snapped when he had glanced at Misaki's troubled expression.

"Want to hear more truths about your _lover_?" Takeru provoked with a sneer. "For one thing, he sure knows how to please his partner in so many ways." He continued without allowing Usagi to answer.

"Shut up!" Usagi ordered again while Misaki covered his ears with his hands while shaking his head. "That's enough!"

"Oh really? You know what shocked me the most?" Takeru asked mocking now. "Is the fact that Misaki is so flexible, I never would have thought he could bend so well."

"Stop!" Misaki sobbed now while his tears kept on rolling down his cheeks.

"And your voice too. Man that really was something! It was like I really did pay someone to act like they were enjoying it." Takeru stated and chuckled while Usagi glared back. "Although, you weren't pretending now were you, Mi-sa-ki?" he asked while raising an eyebrow at the shocked boy.

Misaki looked up at his former friend not believing they had come to this while Usagi was fuming on his spot listening to every word that came out of the despicable man's mouth. "Do tell your dear _Usagi-san _how much you really enjoyed it." Takeru sneered and Misaki merely shook his head in a trance.

"That's enough!" Usagi snapped and charged at the man. He grasped hold of Takeru's shirt and punched him square in the face and watched the man take a few steps back steadying himself in the process.

"Damn, Usami-san!" Takeru chuckled as he placed his hand on where he had been struck. "You should have become a bodyguard too seeing as you have the strength and technique for it." Takeru stated with a smirk.

"Enough." Usagi replied as he glared at the man. He was fuming. How dare the man before him make the situation into a joke? Takeru had hurt Usagi's most precious person and there was no way he was going to go easy on anyone who hurt or put their hands on Misaki.

"I'm serious, the job's pretty cool and you get your hands on the cutest things." Takeru stated as he winked at Usagi whose glare only grew. "Especially cute things like Misaki. It's so satisfying when they put their guard down, because they trust you so much and then you can just take advantage of them however you want. It's all good fun." Takeru continued and chuckled while Usagi lost his cool.

He charged at the man again raged while sticking him continuously. Misaki watched the two men paralyzed in his spot. 'W-what do I do?' Misaki thought and then shook his head to get rid of his frozen state. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes again they landed on Usagi's form. He had grasped Takeru by his neck and it didn't look like he was about to let go any time soon. "You thought you could get away with it, huh?" Usagi then yelled beyond angered as he struck the man before him repeatedly.

Misaki saw that Takeru's shirt was becoming stained by his own blood, and with each strike from Usagi the amount of blood increased.

Then realization hit Misaki, if Usagi was to continue hitting Takeru like that things would not end well for any of them.

"U-Usagi-san stop you're going to kill him!" Misaki yelled panicked as he jumped up from the couch and ran to his lover's side.

"Good! He's better off dead!" Usagi replied with so much anger that his voice shook. He was about to strike Takeru once more but Misaki had grasped hold of his arm forcing him to rethink his attempt.

"P-please stop!" Misaki begged again clearly in tears as he grasped his lover's arm tighter. "Please." He begged once more as he looked up at Usagi who was beyond angered.

Usagi looked down at his lover's panicked state and his glare altered slightly. He then, with much difficulty, released his hold on Takeru and let him fall limp onto the floor. "Call the police." Usagi ordered the boy who nodded and ran to the phone.

"You sick fuck." Usagi muttered slightly out of breath as he lifted Takeru's bloody form off of the ground just to slam him onto the table and keep him there. "Never will you lay your fingers on him again." He whispered in a threatening tone even though it seemed as if Takeru was barely conscious.

Usagi then glanced at Misaki who was on the phone and then looked down at Takeru. He held the man down harder than before and his eyes became pained. 'I'm such a fool…' he thought sighing defeated. 'I'm an idiot…I really, really, am.' He thought tormented while cursing himself for being so blind.

* * *

So who's happy that Takeru finally got his ass kicked? :P

~GurenSR


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I was supposed to post this chapter up earlier but the server was down and I couldn't get on the site. :(

So instead of freaking out about it I continued writing and I ended up with a very long chapter for you guys…enjoy :)

momchan: yes, there are more chapters to come. ;)

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

The police had arrived a few minutes after Misaki had called them.

Usagi spoke to the head officer and explained the situation with Takeru while Misaki was placed onto the couch with a shawl over his shoulders.

Misaki felt useless and like a hindrance in the commotion, therefore he just sat there looking around the condo not wanting to be in anyone's way. He then glanced over at Takeru who was being examined by two officers.

Misaki was beyond shocked to see Takeru's face in such a state and it didn't look like his torso was in any better condition. 'I didn't know Usagi-san could do something like that…' he thought and listened to the two officers discuss his condition.

"A few broken ribs, his jaw is broken along with his nose…" The larger of the two officers stated while jotting down specific details for their report on the case.

"Dude, just say his whole face is fucked up." The younger officer said with a smirk. "Had it coming though if he did do what he did." He continued and both glanced at Misaki with sympathetic eyes and caused the boy to look away feeling ashamed.

"Yea, I guess." The larger officer stated and got up. "Ikeda, we're done so we'll be taking _Mr._ Sato here to the station." He stated and the head officer turned his attention away from Usagi and to his men.

"Take him for a checkup when you get there, Usami-san seems to have gotten the better of him." Ikeda replied and the two men nodded and began to take Takeru out of the condo. "I apologize Usami-san, I never would have thought he would turn out like this. I really had high hopes for that young man." The man stated and sighed.

"He deceived me as well. I would never have guessed something like that could have happened." Usagi replied and glanced at Misaki who was clearly distressed by the events which had occurred.

"The kid's probably pretty shocked." Ikeda stated as he also observed the boy on the couch. "Can I talk to him for a bit?" He asked and Usagi could only agree to such a request.

The two men made their way to the couches and sat down. Usagi sat beside his lover while Ikeda had seated himself opposite the two. "Misaki, this is Ikeda-san, he's in charge of the case." Usagi informed his lover who nodded and then turned his attention to the officer before him.

"Misaki, you're doing better than I expected." Ikeda stated and caused Usagi to slightly glare at him. "No, I mean that it's a good thing. Most people go into shock or berserk in general, so I'm merely complimenting your strength." Ikeda explained with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." Misaki replied a bit wary even though he did not agree with the man's words. He wasn't strong, he was just the opposite. He was weak. He hadn't had the guts to tell his lover that he'd been drugged or raped. He was a coward who feared the reactions he would get if he did speak the truth, therefore he stayed silent.

"Misaki, I'm going to have to ask you to tell me what Takeru has done to you, through fully." Ikeda stated serious as he placed a recorder on the table between them. "Don't even think about it as being recorded. Just answer my questions." He explained and Misaki nodded understanding.

Misaki glanced up at Usagi who looked back at him with an encouraging expression. "What do I need to tell you?" Misaki then asked while holding the shawl around him tighter.

"Tell me what he did to you, when and how he treated you in general." Ikeda replied and leaned back on the couch with a pen and note pad ready.

Misaki glanced at Usagi once more until he took a deep breath and began his story. "At first Takeru was nice and kind and I was happy to befriend someone like him. We had fun together, he protected me and he was really kind…" Misaki continued as his eyes saddened.

"Takeru was kind to you at the beginning and did nothing out of the ordinary?" Ikeda asked and Misaki shook his head.

"No, he was ordinary as far as I could tell." Misaki replied. He then looked up and the officer nodded his head.

"I see. When did his behavior begin to change?" Ikeda asked as he jotted down the points Misaki made.

"Um…" Misaki began and concentrated on remembering the exact time. "It was the day after we'd come from the movies." Misaki replied lost in thought. "It was the first time he kissed me." Misaki stated and he snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Usagi stiffen beside him.

"He just kissed you, that's all?" The officer asked and Misaki nodded. "Why didn't you tell Usami-san about it?" He then asked and Usagi was just as curious to hear the answer to the question.

"I-I didn't think it was anything serious." Misaki replied and looked down at his hands embarrassed. "He joked around a lot and I thought he was just fooling around then too." Misaki continued and Usagi placed his hand on Misaki's and squeezed it.

"It's fine." Usagi stated and Misaki looked up at him and slightly smiled. He felt relieved that Usagi did not feel angered or betrayed even though Misaki had kept the event a secret.

"So, did things become weird after he kissed you?" Ikeda asked and Misaki shook his head.

"Things went back to normal like nothing had ever happened." Misaki replied and then remembered something. "We met one of Takeru's friends on the way to school one day." Misaki stated as he furrowed his brows pensive.

"Who was this friend?" Ikeda asked and leaned forward; he had taken quite a bit of interest in the matter.

"Takeru called him Gin." Misaki replied and looked up at the officer. Misaki then flinched when the memory of Gin's eyes on him entered his mind. "He was… strange." Misaki commented and Usagi could see Misaki's odd reaction.

"What do you mean by strange?" Usagi asked interrupting the officer's interview. He didn't care if he was interrupting. This was his first time hearing the story and he wanted to know everything. The Gin guy seemed to have had some kind of a negative effect on his lover and Usagi was not pleased about it.

"He just… looked at me funny." Misaki replied fidgeting now, he clearly did not want to emphasize on the matter anymore than necessary.

"Funny how?" Usagi asked not allowing the boy to escape the interrogation. Ikeda watched the scene before him play out while noting down things once a while.

"Like…" Misaki began searching for the word to use. "Like he was about to devour me." Misaki then stated and covered his mouth shocked at what he had said. He then glanced at Usagi and saw anger flash across his eyes.

"Like he was about to devour you?" Usagi asked with venom embedded deep within his voice. Misaki looked at his lover and then nodded after slight hesitation.

"What did Gin look like?" Ikeda interrupted Usagi's part in the process not allowing him to ask anything else. Misaki turned his attention to the officer and took a deep breath while trying to rack his brains for the man's image.

"I don't know…I don't remember I just saw him that one time and that wasn't for long either." Misaki replied, he tried to remember, he really did, but he just couldn't get the picture of the man into his head. "He just looked mean…" Misaki muttered slightly frightened.

Usagi and Ikeda looked at each other concerned. Ikeda noted something down on his notepad while Usagi was the one to soothe his lover. "It's alright." Usagi stated and smiled at his lover. He did his utmost best to keep his voice kind and calm even though his whole being was burning from anticipation. "What does Gin have to do with Takeru?" Usagi then asked calmly in order to continue the conversation while watching his lover intently.

Ikeda looked up from his writing and watched Misaki closely. Usagi had asked the right question.

"Well, Takeru received a call from him a while ago and they were talking about him giving something to Takeru and…" Misaki explained but stopped mid sentence and looked down embarrassed.

"And what Misaki?" Ikeda asked serious.

"I think they might have been talking about me. They were talking about how different it would be…" Misaki replied with a small voice.

"How different what would be?" Usagi asked while he furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"How different it would be to…" Misaki said again and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. "…sleep with a guy." Misaki continued not even daring to look at his lover.

If he would have he could have seen anger and pure fury swipe across Usagi's eyes. Ikeda glanced at Usagi and gestured him to calm down. Usagi took a deep, shaky breath and closed his eyes.

"I see." Usagi replied through gritted teeth, his temper was getting out of control and he didn't like it. Ikeda watched Usagi fight against his sudden rage and relaxed when he saw that Usagi managed to calm himself down, somewhat at least.

Usagi was angered that someone had hurt Misaki just for the sake of 'trying out' something new. It disgusted him to his core. Never would he forgive nor tolerate such behavior.

"Misaki, just carry on." Ikeda ordered and Misaki looked up at him and nodded. He still couldn't look at Usagi. He felt beyond guilty for having kept all that information to himself and he knew he should have told his lover but yet again his weakness had taken over. The fear had silenced him back then but now he had the option of telling the whole truth.

"I think Gin was the one who gave Takeru the drugs. A couple days back I was doing my chores and Takeru offered me a drink which I, of course, took. He'd done it many times before so I didn't even consider something would have been in the drink…" Misaki said and all of a sudden became extremely saddened by the memory.

"So he drugged you with the drink?" Ikeda asked and Misaki nodded his head ashamed. "And then what?" he asked as if he didn't already know.

Misaki looked at him awed. He did not want to speak the words and Usagi knew this fact quite well. "Ikeda-san, we all know what." Usagi interrupted but Ikeda could not let it go. He needed Misaki's statement in order to file for the charges put up against Takeru.

"Fine I'll do it like this." Ikeda stated and leaned forward in his seat and looked Misaki deep within his eyes. "Misaki, did Takeru Sato drug you and force you to become sexually intimate with him?" He asked and Misaki could feel an ashamed blush appear on his cheeks.

"Y-yes." Misaki replied merely above a whisper and Usagi placed his arm around his lover protectively. Misaki felt ashamed and foolish; it was humiliating to admit to such a factor. He leaned his head against the crook of Usagi's neck wanting to hide from the world.

"Misaki, has Takeru Sato done anything sexual to you other than that one time?" Ikeda asked and Usagi felt Misaki flinch in his arms and so he pulled back. He looked down at his lover who was close to tears now.

"What else did he do to you?" Usagi asked alarmed now, wasn't raping his lover enough for that sick sadistic man? What else could he have done?

Misaki stayed silent for a while until the officer butted in. "Misaki, we need to know everything no matter how dreadful or degrading the information is." Ikeda stated and Misaki nodded understanding.

"He did force me… again after Usami-san had left to see Aikawa-san one morning." Misaki replied and looked down ashamed. Ikeda was about to ask him to emphasize on the matter more but Usagi interrupted him.

"Why didn't you call me?" Usagi asked slightly angered and caused Misaki to look up at his lover with panic struck eyes.

"H-he wouldn't let me." Misaki retorted with tears in his eyes. "I t-tried to but he caught me and wouldn't let me call." He explained distressed and Usagi nodded understanding and tried to calm his lover down.

"Ok, calm down." Usagi soothed as he caressed his lover's cheek. When Ikeda saw Misaki had relaxed he asked his question.

"What did he force you to do, Misaki?" Ikeda then asked and Misaki turned his teary eyes to the man. He knew the officer wanted an answer but he could not muster up the courage to reply. "Misaki." Ikeda urged and Misaki looked down once again.

"H-he forced me to…" Misaki began but then shook his head to get rid of the memory. He didn't want to remember what Takeru had forced him to do on his knees. It was humiliating enough that the man had raped him.

"He forced you to do what?" Ikeda urged now feeling impatient. He, of course, understood why Misaki behaved in the way that he did it was only natural, but they were wasting precious time by lingering on the questions.

"He forced me to 'help' him…" Misaki whispered defeated while tears streamed down his cheeks. Usagi felt his blood run cold and he froze in his spot.

"Misaki, did Takeru Sato force you to have oral sex with him?" Ikeda asked and Misaki closed his eye wishing he would not have to answer that question. He knew, however, that his wishing was futile. "Misaki, answer the question." Ikeda ordered and heard Misaki whimper on the other side.

"Yes he did…" Misaki then replied in a quiet and strained tone. It was so shameful to admit to such allegations, but he knew it was mandatory.

Usagi placed his arm around Misaki once more and then looked at the officer. "That's all, right?" He asked but his tone indicated that it was the end of the interrogation no matter what the officer would reply.

"Yea, that sums it up." Ikeda stated and got up. He took the recorder off of the table and began to walk towards the front door. Usagi leaned forward and placed his lips on Misaki's forehead and then got up and followed the officer.

"Thank you for your time, Ikeda-san." Usagi genuinely thanked the officer as he extended his hand to the man. Ikeda took Usagi's hand and shook it.

"Anytime. We'll take care of the rest." Ikeda promised and then turned to open the door. "Don't worry Usami-san, we'll take care of the Gin guy as well." Ikeda replied and then left the condo leaving the two lover's alone.

Usagi wasn't happy, oh no, he wanted to run after the police and rip that sadistic fucker into a million pieces, but even then he wouldn't be satisfied. That man deserved a fate worse than death.

Usagi clenched his fists together and closed his eyes while trying to calm himself down. 'What that man has done to Misaki…' he thought while cursing himself for his mistakes.

Usagi then made his way back to Misaki and sat beside him. He gently brushed away the boy's tears and looked deeply into his lover's eyes. "Misaki I-" Usagi began but didn't know what to say.

Instead of speaking he wrapped his arms around Misaki's small form and held him tightly against his own chest. "I will never allow anyone or anything to harm you ever again and you have to always, always, tell me the truth and if something's wrong. Cause me trouble and make me worry about you more, Misaki." Usagi stated his voice still shaking slightly, he was after all still shaken by Misaki's confession.

Misaki nodded against the man's chest and then after slight hesitation he pulled back. "I'll never lie to you again." Misaki promised and smiled up at his lover.

Usagi's eyes softened and he leaned forwards and gently placed his lips on Misaki's. Misaki was slightly surprised by this but didn't mind it one bit, instead he kissed the man back and leaned into the kiss allowing Usagi to deepen it.

Usagi leaned closer to Misaki and soon he was hovering over his lover who was lying on the couch. Misaki felt Usagi's larger figure above his own but he didn't recoil instead he longed for it, therefore, Usagi continued to kiss Misaki.

After a while the two broke apart slightly panting. It had been too long since they had had any physical contact which is why for that short while they both forgot everything that had occurred and merely concentrated on the here and now.

Usagi, however, pulled back all of a sudden and sat up on the couch. Misaki followed his example slightly confused by his sudden retreat. "Usagi-san?" Misaki asked bewildered as he slightly turned his head to the side and waited for the older man to reply.

Usagi turned to look into Misaki's innocent green eyes and felt his heart twinge. He recalled Misaki's blood shot eyes on the day after he had found the love bites all around his lover. He recalled Misaki's trembling voice and figure while he had tried to explain the situation to him.

He remembered smashing his coffee cup onto the floor which caused his lover to recoil. He recalled Misaki's crying form on the couch and his silent sobs which would not suffice throughout the day or night. 'What did I do?' Usagi though while feeling defeated and ashamed for his actions.

He sighed heavily and let his face fall into his hands. "I'm so sorry." Usagi apologized sincerely once again.

Misaki turned to his lover and watched him intently. He saw Usagi's form shake slightly as if he was trying to suppress something within himself. 'He's really being hard on himself…' Misaki thought as he placed his hand on Usagi's and pulled it away from his face.

Usagi looked at his lover shocked by the sudden gesture but smiled when he saw that his lover was beet red. Misaki merely held onto Usagi's left hand and despite his embarrassment he leaned his head onto Usagi's shoulder. "I know you are." He then muttered merely above a whisper which caused a wide smile to spread across his lover's face.

Just when Usagi was about to reply the phone rang.

The sudden noise caused Misaki to jump in his seat baffled. Usagi smiled at his lover's sudden fright and calmly got off of the couch leaving his lover with one last tussle of his hair.

Misaki watched his lover walk towards the phone with a blush still present on his cheeks. Usagi smiled at him when he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Akihiko." A man from the other end replied surprising Usagi completely.

"Takahiro?" Usagi asked and caused Misaki's expression to turn shocked. "Why are you calling all of a sudden?"

* * *

Wow…this chapter was loooooong... I'll get the next chapter up in a day or two :)

~GurenSR


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the new chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed, your support means a lot to me! :)

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters (except Takeru).

* * *

Misaki's horror struck eyes were reading every emotion which crossed Usagi's face. 'Why is Nii-san calling all of a sudden?' Misaki thought and it seemed like Usagi was thinking along the same lines.

Usagi smiled calmly at his lover and then spoke to Takahiro. "Why did you call all of a sudden?" he asked and listened intently for a reply.

"_Did you hear the news?"_ Takahiro asked from the other end seeming a bit shaken.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked and waited for his best friend to reply.

"_A man named Takeru Sato has been arrested for raping a young boy in your area. When Manami and I saw this on the news I became extremely worried for some reason so I decided to call and see how the two of you were doing."_ Takahiro stated into the phone. _"And if something bad had happened I'm sure you would have told me regardless of the time of day, right?"_

"Of course." Usagi lied smoothly as he looked at Misaki's worried expression. "We saw the news too, but don't worry Misaki's fine. You left him in my care didn't you? So where's the trust?" Usagi asked making the situation into a joke as he chuckled into the phone.

"_True, true."_ Takahiro replied and was clearly more relaxed. _"So, can you put Misaki on the phone?"_ He asked and Usagi sighed.

"Sure, just wait for a while." Usagi replied and placed the phone onto the table. "Misaki, your brother wants to talk to you." Usagi stated and Misaki nodded and got up.

"W-what does he know?" Misaki asked concerned as he looked at the phone frightened.

"Nothing. He saw Takeru being arrested on the news is all." Usagi replied as he placed his lips on Misaki's forehead. "I'll tell him you're sleeping if you want." he offered but his lover shook his head and took hold of the phone.

"Hi Nii-san." Misaki said into the phone and turned so his back was to his lover. Usagi stood behind the boy and didn't leave his spot.

"_Misaki! How are you?"_ Takahiro asked cheerfully from the other end.

"I'm good. How are you and Nee-san doing?" Misaki asked and made Takahiro chuckle.

"_We're both good. You saw the news right? Man that Takeru guy sure was screwed up."_ Takahiro stated causing Misaki to flinch.

"Y-yea, tell me about it." Misaki replied and attempted to laugh it off.

"_It seems like he raped some guy who lives around your area. Are you sure you're safe over there with Akihiko?"_ Takahiro asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure." Misaki replied and his voice shook a bit.

"_Misaki."_ Takahiro then said becoming serious all of a sudden.

"Yes?" Misaki asked confused by the sudden change in tone.

"_If Akihiko ever hurts you in any way, tell me, ok?"_ Takahiro asked while Misaki began to feel anger rise within him.

"Why are you saying this?" Misaki asked his voice stern which confused Usagi who was standing behind him not knowing what the two brothers were talking about.

"_I'm just making sure you're safe."_ Takahiro replied. _"Misaki, has he ever forced himself on you or hurt you in any way?" _Takahiro asked not knowing that Misaki's anger was at its limit.

"No, he hasn't." Misaki replied through gritted teeth. "Why are you asking me this?" Misaki urged.

"_Because I want you to-"_ Takahiro began.

"To be safe, I get that. But why are you asking me _that_?" Misaki interrupted angered.

"_Just because I've accepted your and Akihiko's relationship doesn't mean I'm happy about that man touching you in any way, and if he was to, dare I even use the word, rape you or force you to do something you don't want to do, then I don't know what I would do either."_ Takahiro said on the other end.

"Nothing. It's not your business." Misaki replied in a static manner.

"_It is my business. This thing on the news could be reality Misaki. That Takeru guy could have been Akihiko."_ Takahiko stated.

That was the wrong thing to say. Never would Misaki allow anyone, not even his brother, to insult or think less of Usagi. "Don't you dare say that." Misaki almost growled into the phone.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Usagi asked as he listened to his lover's tone change.

"_I'm not saying that they're the same. But if he did force himself on you, you would tell me right?"_ Takahiro asked while trying to calm his brother down.

"No, I wouldn't." Misaki replied his voice shaking from anger. He knew he was being an ass but he could help it. His brother was insulting his lover; needless to say it was ticking him off.

"_Misaki, _has_ he done something to you?"_ Takahiro asked after a moment of silence causing Misaki to snap.

"No! Why can't you understand that? I've been telling you over and over again that he hasn't done anything to me, but you won't listen!" Misaki yelled into the phone close to tears.

"_I understand. I just feel sorry for the boy who did get raped by that Takeru that's all." _Takahiro replied as he listened to his brother fume on the other end.

"Gee, I'm sure he appreciates your pity." Misaki replied mockingly he turned around and handed the phone to Usagi. "I don't want to speak to him." He stated as Usagi took the phone and watched his lover walk back towards the couch.

"Takahiro?" Usagi asked into the phone which confused his friend.

"_Akihiko? Where did Misaki go?"_ Takahiro asked sounding slightly angered. _"We weren't done talking."_

"Misaki, said he didn't wish to speak to you any longer." Usagi replied as he glanced back at Misaki who was close to tears. "What did you say to him? He seems extremely upset."

"_Nothing, I asked him if he felt safe there with you and that I feel bad for the boy who got raped by that Takeru guy."_ Takahiro replied and waited for his friend to reply.

"That can't be everything you said to him." Usagi replied not buying Takahiro's explanation in the slightest.

"_Fine."_ Takahiro stated giving up with a sigh. _"I asked him if you'd ever forced yourself on him before and he lost it."_ Takahiro confessed while Usagi froze in his spot.

"I see." Usagi managed to reply even though his whole being had frozen in shock.

"Have_ you ever forced yourself on him, Akihiko?"_ Takahiro asked serious all of a sudden. Usagi was silent for a short while until he sighed.

"Do you really think-" Usagi began, but was interrupted.

"_Answer me, Akihiko."_ Takahiro snapped and caused Usagi to flinch. Misaki watched his lover's reaction and became concerned. _"If you have then…"_

"Takahiro, I-" Usagi began but Takahiro interrupted him again.

"_Never mind, I'm coming over."_ He stated and hung up the phone leaving Usagi to stand there shocked.

"Usagi-san, what's wrong?" Misaki asked as he got off of the couch and headed towards the man with the beeping phone in his hand. "Usagi-san?" Misaki called again while he pulled on his sleeve.

Usagi snapped out of his daze and looked down at his lover; he then placed his hand over his head and smiled. "Your brother's coming over." He stated and hung up the phone.

"B-but why?" Misaki asked shocked. "What happened?" Misaki continued to pester when his lover had headed back towards the couch. "Usagi-san!" Misaki called again but did not receive a reply.

Usagi sat onto the couch and placed his face in his hands and sighed. "I'm the worst." He muttered. This shocked Misaki who ran to Usagi and sat beside him.

"What happened? Why is he coming over?" Misaki asked again and Usagi looked at him.

"He's coming over to talk." Usagi replied as he leaned back on the couch.

"About what?" Misaki asked he was becoming furious. How dare his brother come and _talk _to them after he had almost called Usagi a rapist?

"He knows something's not right…" Usagi replied and looked Misaki straight into his eyes causing the boy to freeze shocked. "I'll tell him the truth, I won't lie to him." He stated and Misaki shook his head in tears.

"N-no you can't tell him!" Misaki said almost begging. "H-h-he'll make me leave and then he'll h-hate you and…" he continued panicked over all the possibilities of what could happen after his brother knew the truth.

"Misaki." Usagi called as he placed his hand on the boy's head. "I need to tell him the truth. He's my best friend and you're his younger brother. It's my duty to tell him, I owe him that much." Usagi stated while Misaki looked back at him with wet eyes.

"But you can't tell him." Misaki said again but he knew Usagi had made up his mind.

Soon the ring of the monitor echoed through the condo.

Usagi got up calmly and walked to the door leaving his slightly panicked lover on the couch. He unlocked the front door and waited for his best friend to walk in which he did after a while. "Akihiko." Takahiro greeted and glanced at him.

"Takahiro." Usagi replied and gestured him to go into the living room where his brother was.

"Misaki, we weren't done talking on the phone." Takahiro stated after he sat down on the couch opposite Misaki who had composed himself.

"Oh really? I thought we were done." Misaki replied in a cold sarcastic tone making his brother's eyebrow's flinch. Misaki did not feel like talking to his brother at the moment especially about anything related to Usagi and himself.

"Misaki, Akihiko, I came to talk to both of you." Takahiro then stated as he watched Usagi walk beside Misaki ready to sit down. "Akihiko would you mind sitting over there?" Takahiro asked as he gestured towards the seat beside the couches.

"Of course not." Usagi replied politely and sat away from his lover not even questioning why he wanted him to move.

"You wanted to talk, so talk." Misaki snapped, how dare his brother tell his lover where to sit and in his own condo too?

"You two both seemed weird when the topic of rape and force was brought up on the phone so I decided to come and see you two face to face." Takahiro stated and then turned to Misaki. "Misaki, I will ask you this again."

"Don't you dare." Misaki replied through gritted teeth while he glared at his brother who refused to back down. Usagi was slightly confuesd, he did not know what the brothers had been speaking of on the phone.

"Has Akihiko ever forced you to do anything?" Takahiro asked and Misaki did not look away from his stern look while Usagi looked at his best friend shocked.

He had thought Takahiro would suspect Misaki had been raped by Takeru but not that he might have raped the young boy himself. 'This is bad...' Usagi thought and could feel his heart rate increase drastically.

"No." Misaki replied honestly and Takahiro nodded.

"Fine. Has Akihiko ever forced himself on you?" Takahiro asked and observed every reaction and emotion which crossed Misaki's face.

Misaki looked down and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. He was slightly relieved. It was comforting to know that Takahiro had no idea that Takeru had raped him, but now he was suspicious of Usagi.

Misaki sat there looking at his brother with a stern look. He could lie and it would be the end of the discussion or he could tell the truth and take the chance of losing his lover. Which choice sounded more tempting? 'I can't tell him the truth, he'll make me leave for sure and I don't want that.' Misaki thought, he then prepared to answer. "N-"

"Yes, I have." Usagi replied honestly speaking for the first time while interrupting Misaki's attempt to lie. Misaki's eyes snapped towards his lover awed. 'Why?' He thought but could not get the words out of him mouth.

"You… what?" Takahiro asked shocked as he turned to his best friend.

* * *

For those of you who don't remember: Usagi did force himself on Misaki in Innocent Prey. Takahiro doesn't know about that and so he's just become suspicious about Misaki's and Usagi's reactions to what he said on the phone. :)

I'll get the next chapter up, probably tomorrow. If I'm lucky that is. :P

~GurenSR


	17. Chapter 17

Heya! Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy! :)

Thanks for all of your reviews I really do love hearing from you all! :)

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters (except Takeru).

* * *

Takahiro's widened shocked eyes were on Usagi and the color had left his face entirely. "Y-you've… Misaki?" Takahiro then asked as he slowly turned his eyes to his just as shocked brother.

Misaki refused to look back at Takahiro; instead his eyes were nailed on Usagi's. Why had Usagi told Takahiro the truth? He could have lied and stayed quiet and it would have been the end of the topic and the three of them could have had a nice evening together. But the way things were going now, it didn't seem like it was going to end well.

"W-when?" Takahiro then asked still shocked. Usagi turned his attention to his best friend and sighed.

"A few months ago…" Usagi replied and Takahiro nodded.

"Why?" he then asked merely above a whisper while Misaki looked at his lover with begging eyes, silently telling him to shut it.

"There is no real answer to that question…" Usagi replied and looked down ashamed. "I had no right to do it. I had no right to hurt Misaki that way nor did I have the right to make him do anything he didn't want to do." Usagi continued ashamed while Takahiro clenched his fists together.

"But I already-" Misaki attempted to explain he had already forgiven Usagi but his brother would not allow it.

"Misaki, you will stay out of this conversation." Takahiro interrupted his brother stern and glared at him. "Leave the room."

"No, you don't have the right to talk about me and not include me in the conversation!" Misaki yelled now not allowing his brother send him away.

"You're 19 for Christ's sake and I am your older brother and your guardian!" Takahiro yelled back counterattacking Misaki's rebuttal.

"Exactly I'm 19!" Misaki replied and jumped up from the couch.

"Misaki." Usagi then called and the both brothers turned their attention towards the novelist. "Please, let me and your brother talk this through." Usagi pleaded and looked up at his lover who looked very concerned for him.

"But-" Misaki began but Usagi gave him a sad, meaningful look which silenced the boy.

"Please, just go upstairs ok?" Usagi asked and received a nod from the boy.

"Ok." Misaki agreed and headed towards the stairs. 'This is so bad.' He thought as he glanced at his lover once more until he headed upstairs.

"Akihiko." Takahiro started the conversation. "How dare you?" He then asked and made Usagi look down ashamed.

"I don't know what got over me. I wasn't thinking and just because I was angry and insecure I caused Misaki a lot of pain and suffering." Usagi replied and slid his hands down his face. "I had no right to do it."

"Damn right you didn't!" Takahiro yelled angered which caused Usagi to flinch. "He's my _younger_ brother! He's only 19 and you decided to rape him just because it was convenient for you! You're despicable!" Takahiro stated loud and clear.

Usagi did not deny the things Takahiro had said, he merely took it all in seeing as he felt that he deserved it after all. He merely sat there and waited for his best friend to continue his rant about Misaki and their relationship.

"I thought I told you that if you hurt him you'd be sorry! I never thought my best friend would do such a thing to my brother; it's too disgusting to even think about! Misaki is too considerate and kind to others… I left him in your care! My god what an idiot I was to think that you'd keep him safe!" Takahiro continued yelling, Usagi was half listening because only half of it was true.

Usagi had always told Misaki to cause him trouble and to be less considerate of him, but the boy would always insist on being too kind and caring. If Misaki had ever said no to something Usagi would never force him to do it no matter how much he himself wanted it. The only exception of this was the night he had raped his young lover. "Misaki did ask me to stop when I forced myself on him but I… didn't." Usagi replied and looked away pained by the memory.

"So you just continued to rape my brother when he was yelling and pleading for you to stop?" Takahiro asked appalled all the color had left his face and he looked utterly disgusted.

"Yes." Usagi replied barely above a whisper almost chocking on his words. After the reply a long period of silence followed. Usagi sat there pained by the memory of the night he had raped Misaki while Takahiro was sitting there shocked beyond words or reactions.

Misaki had been sitting on the floor upstairs listening to the conversation. 'Oh my god…' he thought as he slowly got up and glanced behind the wall to see the two men sitting in the living room. 'Usagi-san…' he thought concerned and pained when he saw his lover in such a state.

Takahiro was the first to move; he got up and walked to his best friend who looked up at him.

Takahiro raised his arm and smacked Usagi across the face angered. "Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled panicked as he ran down the stairs and into the living room. He stopped in his tracks the moment he heard his brother's angered voice.

"You will never lay your hands on him again nor will you have anything to do with any one of us _ever_ again!" Takahiro yelled as he turned on his spot and turned to leave

He grasped Misaki's arm on the way and began to pull the boy along with him towards the front door. "Stop! Let go!" Misaki yelled as he began to struggle against his brother.

"I will not allow you to stay in a condo with a rapist you're coming home with me!" Takahiro yelled beyond angered as he pulled his brother against his will.

"N-no! Stop!" Misaki yelled panicked. "Usagi-san!" He called scared, he did not want to be taken away from his lover. If Takahiro was to succeed in separating Misaki and Usagi, it would be the end for the both of them; that was for certain.

Usagi looked up to see his lovers panicked eyes as he tried to struggle free.

Misaki's eyes then landed on his and Usagi's body reacted on his own. He got up went after them and retrieved Misaki from his brother's grasp straight into his own arms.

Takahiro turned to see what had happened and his glare deepened when he saw his brother in the arms of the man who had raped him.

Misaki on the other hand looked rather pleased to be in his lover's arms again, yet his expression was full of concern while Usagi, without saying a word, merely held onto Misaki tighter not allowing any distance between them.

"Let him go." Takahiro ordered stern not altering his glare in the slightest.

Usagi did not reply he merely held his lover tighter which caused Misaki's eyes to glass over. "Usagi-san." Misaki called gently and made his lover look down at him with hurt filled eyes. 'Usagi-san.' Misaki thought wishing he could comfort his lover.

"I'm sorry." Usagi then apologized to his lover who nodded understanding.

"I-I know you are." Misaki replied with a slight smile as a stray tear made its way down his cheek. Misaki then circled his arms around Usagi's waist and held onto him tighter. 'I know he's sorry, he never meant to hurt me.' He thought understanding as he buried his face in his lover's large chest.

Takahiro stood there shocked by the scene before him. His brother had deliberately circled his arms around Akihiko and it didn't seem as if he was scared of the man in the least.

"Misaki, come _now_." Takahiro ordered again but he answer he got was Misaki tightening his hold around Usagi's waist. "Misaki, we're leaving. I'll get your stuff later but I will not allow you to stay alone with _this_ man ever again." Takahiro continued stern.

Usagi had dropped his arms, with much effort, from around his lover only to avoid Takahiro getting any angrier than he already was. "Misaki…" Usagi called gently and Misaki shook his head against his chest.

"No." He replied his voice hoarse. 'I don't want to go.' Misaki thought as he held his lover tighter.

"Misaki!" Takahiro yelled again making the two lovers flinch. "We're leaving _now_." Takahiro stated once more and Misaki slowly released his hold on his lover but then looked up.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki said as a tear fell down his cheek. "I d-don't want to g-go." Misaki stated with pained eyes which caused Usagi to flinch hurt by his lover's despair.

"Misaki…" Usagi began but Misaki shook his head.

"N-no." Misaki said again refusing to listen. He knew Usagi would allow Takahiro to take Misaki away from him because, truth be told, Takahiro was Misaki's brother and guardian after all. But Misaki did not wish to leave; he wanted to stay there with him.

Usagi looked up at the fuming Takahiro before them. "Takahiro, please-"

"You have no right to plead for anything at this point or ever for that matter! What you've done to Misaki is beyond repair and sadly enough I don't think any of us will be seeing each other in the near future." Takahiro interrupted as he took a step forward and took hold of Misaki's arm once again and pulled him away from his lover.

"I've forgiven him already! This has nothing to do with you so back off!" Misaki yelled as he tried to fight his brother off. "You're unrelated, an _outsider_,so don't meddle in our affairs!" Misaki yelled as he tried to pull away.

Then Takahiro lost it.

* * *

Next Chapter up either later today or tomorrow morning. :)

~GurenSR


	18. Chapter 18

Hi again, since the other chapter was a bit short I decided to post this chapter up as well, just because I'm nice you know. ;)

Enjoy! :)

frankinchips: just for you bäää~ ;)

momochan: yes it did, but I'm tying up loose ends so I'll be explaining things that need to be addressed and that were left unanswered in Innocent Prey. The story is however coming to an end soon.

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters (except Takeru).

* * *

Takahiro turned his blazing, angered eyes towards his brother and his lover. He was beyond enraged by the scene occurring before him. He was distressed to know that Misaki would rather stay with a rapist than come home with his own brother. This was by far the greatest insult he could ever imagine.

Takahiro glared at his younger brother while tightening his hold on the boy's wrist. "Ouch! Let go!" Misaki yelled and attempted to yank his hand away from the grip as he turned to face his lover.

That was the last straw.

Takahiro pulled his brother to face himself again and then raised his arm and slapped Misaki, with all his might, across the face. The impact of the strike echoed through the condo and the silence which followed was chilling.

Usagi's eyes widened in shock when he saw his best friend slap his young lover.

"Misaki!" Usagi yelled as he took hold of the boy. "Misaki, are you alright?" Usagi asked while ignoring the immobile Takahiro completely. "Misaki." Usagi said again panic engraved deeply within his voice.

Misaki looked at him and smiled slightly as he placed his hand on his now throbbing cheek. "I'm fine." He replied merely above a whisper but it still caused Usagi to sigh relieved.

Usagi then turned his attention to Takahiro and his glare was something Takahiro had never seen on his best friends face before. "_Never._ Never raise your hand against him no matter what the situation. You're mad at me so don't take it out on Misaki." Usagi stated as he had a protective hold on Misaki's shoulder.

Takahiro did not know what to say. He was shocked by his own actions and Usagi's as well. "I won't, I just lost it for a while, it won't happen again." Takahiro replied calmly despite his anger. "Let's go, _now_."

Misaki then looked at his brother with a now red left cheek. "Should I believe you as much as you believe Usagi-san?" he asked almost mockingly which caused his older brother to glare down at him.

"That is different." Takahiro replied and Misaki shook his head.

"No its not." Misaki retorted and looked up at his brother with stubborn eyes. "You snapped and lost it and now you're promising me you'll never do it again. You're such a hypocrite!" Misaki continued while he leaned closer to his lover.

"Misaki." Usagi then said as he squeezed his lover's shoulder.

"Don't you dare put me in the same position as _him_!" Takahiro growled as he gestured towards Usagi.

"Go home." Misaki replied coldly. "You're not welcome here." Misaki continued in his chilly tone as he glared at his brother.

"I came here to take you back _home_. I'm not leaving you with _him_." Takahiro replied as he took a threatening step towards Misaki.

Usagi reflexively took a protective stance between the brothers while shielding his lover. He had no control over the movement; he just felt the need to protect the one thing he loved in this world.

"Move." Takahiro growled at his best friend who did not obey. "Akihiko, you have no saying in this. He is my brother and I have the right to take him home." He stated his voice shaking slightly.

"This _is_ my home." Misaki replied as he grasped Usagi's shirt and held it tight. "And I'm not leaving." He stated stubbornly and looked up at Usagi for support.

Usagi sadly smiled down at his lover and gently caressed his still red cheek. Usagi's cool hand felt blissful on his sore cheek, but Misaki saw that his eyes were pained and that he was feeling dreadful about the situation they were in. "Akihiko, please step away from my brother." Takahiro ordered and Misaki saw Usagi's eyes flinch saddened by this command, however, he obliged.

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki called panicked as he took a step away from him. 'No why?' Misaki thought as he felt tears sting his eyes. 'Don't let him take me. Don't you want me to stay here?' He thought as a shiver of fear ran down his spine.

"Misaki, let's go." Takahiro said again but Misaki would not move, his eyes were fixated on Usagi and he was silently begging him with his eyes.

Usagi looked back at him understanding him but he knew it was better to ignore the boy's plead even though it pained him greatly; he then looked at Takahiro.

"He is your brother and I know you want what's best for him. But I'm begging you not to take him from me." Usagi stated as he kneeled down on one knee and bowed his head down.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki said appalled as he watched his proud lover bow down to his brother. 'This isn't right! He hasn't done anything wrong…' Misaki thought as he shook his head in dismay. "Please get up." Misaki pleaded yet his lover kept his head bowed down.

"I can't leave Misaki alone with you, how can I trust you won't lose it on him again and rape him? I will never allow him to come here again. This will be the last time you ever see him." Takahiro stated as he took his coat and put it on. "Misaki, come now or I will report the rape and cause Akihiko immense trouble." Takahiro threatened.

Misaki looked horror struck while Usagi was so shocked he didn't know what to do. How could his brother be so cruel? He was going to destroy the one thing Misaki needed. Misaki looked his brother in his eyes and glared at him with all his might.

"Misaki, let's go." Takahiro said again with a tone which indicated the end of the discussion. "Or I will personally press charges on Akihiko."

"No you can't do that!" Misaki then yelled with tears of anger and pain streaming down his face. Usagi looked up at his lover and got up slowly. "No!" Misaki yelled again as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Misaki…" Usagi called beyond miserable. Misaki looked up at him and before anyone could react Misaki had run into Usagi's arms and was holding him tightly.

"U-Usagi-san." Misaki sobbed now while Usagi held his small form in his arms. 'H-he c-can't do this!' Misaki thought while tears streamed down his face.

"Misaki." Usagi said again and caressed his hair gently; Misaki could feel his hand was shaking even though his voice was even like always. "Everything will turn out fine." Usagi stated but his voice cracked in between which caused Misaki to look up at his lover.

"U-Usagi-san." Misaki sobbed again as more tears fell down from his eyes when he saw his lover's saddened ones. Usagi hugged his lover once more and leaned down so he could place his lips at the boy's ear.

"I love you." Usagi whispered causing Misaki to grasp the man's shirt tighter. Takahiro was baffled and slightly disgusted by the scene playing before him, until he had had enough.

"Misaki, that's enough!" Takahiro yelled as he pulled the lovers apart and pushed Misaki towards the door. "Get going." He stated and Misaki unwillingly put his shoes on while Takahiro turned to Usagi. "You will stay away from him from now on." He stated stern, he felt horrible to have to treat his best friend in such a manner but he pushed that guilty feeling aside and then pushed his sobbing younger brother out of the condo ignoring the boy's attempts to stay put.

Usagi was left in the empty condo alone with Misaki's warmth still embedded into his hands. "Misaki." Usagi whispered as he fell onto his knees feeling defeated.

* * *

Next chapter will be up in the next few days! :)

~GurenSR


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, hello, sorry for the wait but this chapter's longer so I hope I'm forgiven. :P

A SPECIAL thank you to frankinchips for helping me edit this chapter. So thank you my dear, I appreciate it a lot. :)

Enjoy! :)

Shane: Yes he is and of course there's no proof if Misaki does not press charges himself. Thank you for your feedback! :)

kissu: great to hear from you again! Believe me you're not the only one who wants to kill. ;)

momochan: Here's the next chapter for you and everyone else! :)

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters (except Takeru, Gin and Akahana).

* * *

The car ride to Takahiro's apartment was an awkward and silent one. Neither of the brothers uttered a word, because both knew they would end up yelling at each other no matter what they would say. 'He can't do this! I'm old enough to decide things for myself. Besides I've forgiven Usagi-san ages ago.' Misaki thought as he looked out the window stubbornly.

Takahiro glanced at his younger brother and sighed. He was angry at both of them. He was angry at Misaki because he hadn't told him anything and Usagi for doing what he did. 'Unbelievable…what do I do now?' he thought as he parked the car and got out.

"Misaki, come." Takahiro ordered and his brother got out of the car reluctantly.

"You can't make me stay here." Misaki stated as the two brothers walked towards the front door.

"Shut it, we will discuss this later." Takahiro replied as he opened the door and almost pushed Misaki inside.

Manami had heard the door open and close and so came into the lobby with a kind smile on her face. "Misaki, welcome! I didn't know you were coming over." she greeted when the brothers walked into the house. "Where's your coat? It's freezing out there!" she commented at Misaki's lack of warm clothes.

Misaki looked at her and smiled. "Hi, I just came for a short visit so I won't be staying long." He replied but Takahiro grasped his arm and pushed him towards the guest room.

"Takahiro, is something wrong?" Manami asked as she observed the two. Takahiro merely smiled at her and told her nothing was wrong.

"Just continue cooking I'll come help you soon." Takahiro replied and Manami smiled and nodded after which she headed back into the kitchen. He then turned his attention back to his brother. "You will stay here for as long as I say you will." Takahiro stated as he pushed the boy into the room and followed after. "You will never see Akihiko again, do you hear me?"

"No I don't." Misaki replied through gritted teeth and Takahiro glared at him.

"This isn't a joke." Takahiro stated. "He raped you."

"I forgave him, it wasn't his fault." Misaki replied without missing a beat.

"So it wasn't his fault that he happened to screw you without your consent?" Takahiro asked, he was clearly mocking Misaki.

"Shut up! You don't know anything so just fuck off!" Misaki yelled back he was angry. Never had he spoken to his brother in this manner it was very unlike him but he couldn't help it. Whenever he insulted Usagi something inside Misaki would snap and cause him to become extremely angry.

"Watch your language." Takahiro warned and turned to leave the room. "I'll call you when dinner's ready." He stated and shut the door with a loud bang.

Misaki sighed and fell onto the bed exhausted. "Usagi-san…" he muttered saddened. He then remembered his phone in his pocket. He took it out and he began to dial.

The phone rang a few times until a very irritable voice answered. "Hello?"

"U-Usagi-san." Misaki replied and he could hear Usagi's relieved sigh from the other end.

"Misaki." He said with his usual kind husky tone while sad smile appeared on the man's face when he heard his lover's familiar voice.

"I want to come back home." Misaki confessed after a short while of silence.

"Misaki, let your brother cool down a bit I'm sure things will turn out just fine." Usagi replied, but he wasn't as convincing as he hoped he would be.

"Why did you tell him?" Misaki asked sadness clearly in his voice.

"I thought I owed him that much." Usagi replied and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"N-no, it's fine. I just don't want to be here." Misaki replied as a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh, where would you rather be then?" Usagi asked with a smirk on his gorgeous face.

"There…" Misaki replied and blushed even more. "I want to see you." Misaki then confessed beyond embarrassed. It was true; he wanted to see his lover again even though they had not been apart for longer than a half an hour, at most.

This confession made a wide smile spread across Usagi's face. "I want to see you too, Misaki. I don't think you understand how much I need and want you here with me." Usagi replied which caused Misaki's heart to skip a beat.

"Misaki, dinner's ready." Manami kindly informed from the other side of the door while knocking twice.

"Go eat." Usagi ordered from the other end.

"But-"

"Just go eat I'm sure things will be fine after a while." Usagi interrupted. "I love you." Usagi said before he ended the call.

"I do too." Misaki muttered saddened into the now beeping phone.

"Misaki, I thought Manami told you dinner's ready." Takahiro said and opened the door. Misaki quickly hid his phone under a pillow and then sat up glaring.

"I seemed to have lost my appetite." Misaki replied static and got off of the bed to head towards the kitchen. "Nee-san, sorry but I'm not hungry, besides I've promised Usami-san that I'd eat dinner with him when I got back." Misaki stated with a smile while Manami smiled and nodded. 'This way I'll have to go home sooner or later…' Misaki thought smiling.

"I see. Well if you change your mind there's a lot of food." She replied and then poured water into two glasses. Misaki thanked her with a smile and then turned back towards the guest room while glaring at his brother on the way.

"Enjoy your dinner." Misaki wished static and cold and then shut the guest room's door.

X

Misaki was lying on the guest bed alone until his brother walked in without knocking. "First you drag me here by force and now you shamelessly walk right into the room without warning. Gee, I wonder where you learned your manners…" Misaki muttered sarcastically as he sat up on his bed.

"Enough." Takahiro replied as he glared at his brother.

"Oh so now you think I'll just listen to you? Hm, I think you should just hit me again just to make sure I do listen." Misaki replied sarcastically as he returned his brother's glare.

"Stop that." Takahiro ordered as he began to pace back and forth in the guest room.

"Stop what?" Misaki asked indifferently as he began to fiddle with the pillow on his lap.

"Stop acting like a damn brat!" Takahiro snapped and made his brother glare at him fiercer than before.

"What the hell gives you the right to tell me what to do?" Misaki asked, he had growled his question.

"What I say goes, I am your guardian and therefore in charge of you." Takahiro replied and made Misaki smirk in disbelief.

"What are you trying to be, my father? You're nothing but my brother and that doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do. I'm 19 so I think I have the freaking ability to decide things for myself." Misaki replied stern.

"You don't seem to be able to make the right choices." Takahiro rebutted which made his younger brother glance at him annoyed.

"I think I'm more than capable of choosing the person I love, don't you think?" Misaki asked calmly and smirked at his brother's disgruntled expression.

"That rapist is not to be considered a person nor does he deserve to be loved!" Takahiro snapped as he ran his fingers through his hair frustrated.

"Don't you _dare _call him that!" Misaki yelled angered as he jumped up from the bed. How dare his brother insult the man he loved? He really wanted to strike Takahiro but it would have been pointless. When had violence ever solved anything?

"It's true isn't it?" Takahiro rebutted in a cold tone.

"No it's not, you don't know anything." Misaki replied angered merely above a whisper while he clenched his fists together.

"Then do explain!" Takahiro asked sarcastically which made Misaki glare up at him once more.

"Why should I waist my breath on you? It's not like you'll really listen anyway. Besides I'm pretty sure you'll just hear what you want to hear!" Misaki replied as he tried to control his sudden rage.

"Misaki!" Takahiro yelled appalled.

"What? Did I hit a nerve?" Misaki asked with an indifferent tone which caused his brother's eyebrows to flinch.

"That's enough. You will stay here and as far away from Akihiko as possible for the rest of your life." Takahiro stated with a serious expression on his face.

"Somehow I don't see that happening." Misaki replied after pretending to think about it.

"Misaki, don't argue with me." Takahiro warned as he pointed his finger at his brother.

"Or you'll what?" Misaki challenged while locking his eyes with his brother's.

Takahiro did not reply he was merely fuming in his spot. Never had his brother argued with him like this, never had he disobeyed his wishes. He had never been like this. "What's happened to you?" Takahiro then asked as he placed his hand over his eyes. "You've changed."

"Of course I have! I'm not 8 years old anymore so just back off!" Misaki replied and made his brother flinch.

Reality truly is a bitch.

"Misaki, you will stay here." Takahiro stated again after he had composed himself. Misaki tried to interrupt and argue but Takahiro would not allow it. "I am your guardian and what I say goes. This discussion is over." He stated stern and then left the room.

Misaki looked after him baffled. His brother's arguments were worthless they held no reason what so ever. Misaki took his place on the bed and sighed. He then retrieved his phone from under the pillow and looked at the empty screen before him. 'I really want to see him…' he thought as he began to type a message.

XX

Usagi jumped when the sound of a text message broke the silence in the condo. He took his phone and opened the message:

_I don't want to be here and I don't want to be separated from you. Nii-san can't do that can he? He can't just take me away. Can't I still live there or have I become a bother to you? _

_I don't blame you for anything and I don't want you to blame yourself for anything either. What Nii-san said was complete bull, he doesn't know anything which is why he can't say anything either. You'd never do anything to hurt me deliberately, I know that so don't listen to my brother and don't stay away from me. _

"Misaki." Usagi muttered shocked and pleased at the same time as he read the message over again. He put away his outline and began to text his lover back.

XX

Misaki opened the new message and smiled when he began to read it:

_Are you stupid? Why would I believe anyone who told me to stay away from you? Misaki, I would never stay away from you even if everyone in the universe was against it. I want to see you, this place is empty without you around and it's irritating._

_Takahiro will cool down just give him some time. He can't tell you what to do but he is your brother and he wants what's best for you so cut him some slack ok?_

_I will never be able to forget or fully forgive myself for what I've done to you but, if you want me to, I will spend the rest of my life atoning for what I've done. I can only promise you that I will never hurt you again and I hope you will believe me when I say that. I love you, Misaki. _

Misaki blushed when he finished reading the text. He was smiling. 'Usagi-san.' Misaki thought and was far too happy to remember why he was at his brother's in the first place.

He began to text back.

XX

Usagi was eagerly waiting for Misaki's reply and when the phone finally beeped he opened the message as fast as he could.

_Don't break anything while I'm gone ok? I'll try to get back soon. He may be my brother but that does not give him the right to kidnap me like this…_

_I told you that I don't blame you for anything and I don't want you to be with me just because you want to atone for something that happened in the past. I do believe you and I trust you so case closed. _

Usagi chuckled as he finished reading the message and couldn't help but text his lover back immediately.

XX

Misaki felt embarrassed for writing such a text therefore he jumped and blushed a deeper shade of red after his phone vibrated.

_I'll try to stay alive without you, even though it will be difficult. Let your brother tell you when to come back or else things might get bad. Don't do anything stupid. _

_I want to be with you because I love you there's no other reason behind it. I love everything about you. That is the only reason I want to be beside you. I love you._

Misaki blushed fifteen different shades of red as he read the last paragraph. His breath got caught in his throat as he texted his lover back. He then jumped off of the bed and headed out the guest room.

"Misaki, where are you going?" Takahiro asked as he heard his brother run into the lobby. He quickly followed after but couldn't do a thing before his brother replied.

"Home." Misaki stated and opened the door and ran out before Takahiro could say another word. 'I want to see him!' Misaki thought as he began to run back towards the place he called home.

"Misaki!" Takahiro yelled from behind him but Misaki ignored it and kept on running.

XX

_I'm coming home._

Was all that was written on the text. Usagi jumped up from the couch, took his coat and headed out of the condo. 'Misaki.' he thought as he ran towards the elevator.

* * *

Ahahah... I'm tired... I'll get the next chapter up in the next few days! Later~ :)

~GurenSR


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, ok people, I made the going home thing so that the only way back home from Takahiro's place was through the school road; because that way it would make more sense that Usagi knew which way to run even though they didn't say anything about it, so deal with it. :P

Chapter dedicated to frankinchips, thanks for the help dear! :]

Yaoifangirl89: hopefully I'll be able to make more sense of everything in the next few chapters. :]

kissu: most people were freaking out about there being a car accident on the way… people do you really think I'd be that mean? Misaki's been through enough hasn't he? If you all wanted there to be a car accident then sure... but really I'm not that mean, am I? xD

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters (except Takeru, Gin and Akahana).

* * *

Misaki ran down the dark streets towards his lover and his home. He didn't care what his brother would do or say nor did he care what would happen next. All he could think about about was seeing Usagi again.

'I'm almost home.' Misaki thought as he turned to the street his school was in. He had been running the whole time and was tired yet his legs refused to stop. 'I get to see him real soon.' He thought and blushed by the though.

Misaki turned a corner, but then stopped in his tracks when he saw something move from the corner of his eye. 'Who…?' He thought as he turned back to see the figure clearer, but he saw no one.

XX

Usagi was thinking along the same lines as he too was running towards the school where he was sure he'd see his lover. He turned a corner and saw the school building which only caused him to speed up.

He turned one more corner and then saw a small figure standing in the middle of the sidewalk. "Misaki!" Usagi called which caused the boy to turn towards him.

Misaki's eyes glassed over when his eyes landed on Usagi's figure. There at that moment he forgot everyone and everything and ran into his lover's arms at full speed.

Misaki wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and tried to slow down his heartbeat. The two men were both slightly out of breath and so stayed in each others' arms until their breathing began to even out.

Usagi then pushed Misaki away from himself just so that he could look down at him. "Misaki." He called and Misaki looked up blushing. Usagi then leaned down and placed his lips on Misaki's and kissed him passionately.

"Mnh!" Misaki let out and soon pushed the older man away. "Baka! We were only apart for a few hours!" Misaki stated annoyed yet he was beyond pleased. "Besides, we're outside!" he then snapped stating the obvious.

"I'm glad you're back." Usagi replied while ignoring Misaki's usual attempts to push him away. He took hold of his lover again and hugged him tight.

"U-Usagi-san! Let go what if we'll be seen? Let go!" Misaki said as he tried to struggle free. Usagi merely chuckled and bent down to kiss his lover once more. "P-pervert!" Misaki muttered after Usagi had pulled away from the kiss.

"When it comes to you I am." Usagi replied with his confident smirk and made his lover blush beet red.

"Baka!" Misaki muttered and looked away acting bothered by it when in fact his heart felt like it was about to burst. He was in his lover's arms once again and nothing, not even his brother, could separate them now.

"Misaki." Usagi called and his lover looked up at him with his large green eyes. "Let's go home." He said and made his lover smile.

"Let's." Misaki agreed and then turned to walk back towards their home. Usagi took his lover's hand and held it tight. "U-Usagi-san!" Misaki said appalled as he tried to retrieve his hand.

"Yes?" Usagi asked nonchalantly with a smirk.

"My hand!" Misaki said as he tried to pull away.

"Is very small." Usagi replied and chuckled at his lover's pout. "But it's perfect." He continued and kissed it making Misaki blush even more.

Before Misaki could reply or come up with an appropriate reply a man's voice stopped both in their tracks. "Misaki, is this your lover then?" the man asked as he sneered at the younger boy.

Usagi glared at the man while Misaki flinched closer to him. Usagi then looked from the man to Misaki confused. "Who are you?" Usagi asked and held Misaki's hand tighter telling him it was ok. 'It was him a while ago…' Misaki thought stunned.

"Don't worry Misaki and I have a mutual friend." The man replied and then looked Misaki up and down. "You haven't changed." He stated and Misaki did not know what to reply.

"Enough! Who are you?" Usagi asked becoming angry all of a sudden. Who was this stranger who was making Misaki so uncomfortable? He had stepped in front of Misaki slightly protecting him from the strange man before them.

"Chill." The man replied and smiled at Misaki, he really looked like he wanted to devour the boy where he stood. "Name's Gin." He continued and Usagi's anger merely rose.

"_You're_ Gin?" Usagi asked and Gin looked back at him confused.

"Seems like I'm famous." Gin stated and smirked at Misaki. "Sucks to know Takeru got sent to prison for raping a kid or something… you don't happen to be that kid now would you, Misaki?" Gin asked and chuckled once without humor.

"Where you the one who provoked Takeru to do it?" Usagi asked his glare becoming more threatening.

"Yup, I guess you could say that." Gin replied as he placed his hands behind his head. "I just threw in the idea of screwing a guy and how different it would be. Then I suggested he try Misaki out. No harm there right?" Gin asked and laughed while Usagi placed his arm around Misaki protectively. "Akahana sure was shocked to hear about her boyfriend being a rapist and all! She was even more shocked when she heard he had raped a younger _man_! I thought it was pretty well played, although if it would have been me I wouldn't have gotten caught." Gin continued and smirked at Usagi's angered expression.

"You will be sorry." Usagi almost growled while he took a threatening step towards the stranger before them. Misaki grabbed onto his lover's coat with his shaking hands and tried to keep his lover put. Even Misaki did not know what the man before them was capable of doing. Usagi looked down at his lover and understood his actions and so decided to leave it be and began to steer Misaki away.

Gin noticed this and the sneer on his face only grew. "Takeru told me Misaki put on quite a show when the drug kicked in. He even suggested _I_ give it a try." Gin continued and smirked at Usagi's shocked expression.

Misaki's eyes were glassed over and he was trying so hard not to listen to anything Gin was saying. "P-please let's just go." Misaki whispered for only Usagi to hear.

Usagi was hostile towards this particular request. He would not allow a fucker like Gin to get away with everything he had done. He had caused so much destruction that it pained Usagi to remember the situation he and Misaki had been in.

Usagi, however, thought it would be best to let the police take care of the matter. They really did not know what Gin was capable of doing. Besides, the man before them was causing Misaki unnecessary torment and it only increased the longer they stayed near Gin and Usagi would not tolerate that.

"Fine, we'll go." Usagi replied with a strained tone. He would report Gin to Ikeda the second they got home. He began to walk with Misaki in his arms and soon the two had walked passed Gin.

"You'll hear from me later, Misaki." Gin said as he watched the two men walk off. Usagi could feel Misaki shudder under his arm and so held him tighter. It took him all of his willpower to not beat the man to a bloody pulp.

"Everything's fine Misaki." Usagi stated as he held his lover close to his side. The two walked for a while until Usagi stopped and took off his coat. He placed it over his lover's shoulders and smiled at him. "You'll catch a cold if you don't stay warm." He stated and Misaki looked up at him surprised.

"But now you'll be cold." Misaki replied as he accepted the warm coat. 'It's really warm and it smells like him.' Misaki thought smiling as he held the coat around him tighter.

"I'll be fine." Usagi replied and ruffled the boy's hair. "Now let's get home and take care of this Gin situation." Usagi stated and Misaki nodded.

It took them fifteen minutes to get into the warmth of the condo in which the phone was ringing. Usagi went to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Akihiko!"_ Takahiro's panicked voice called from the other end._ "Please tell me Misaki's with you!"_ he pleaded which threw Usagi off slightly. Wasn't the man supposed to loathe him at the moment or was that all forgotten because he was so worried about his younger brother?

"He is, he just got here a while ago." Usagi replied still slightly baffled and heard his best friend sigh.

_"Thank god. He just took off and ran away. It's so dark and cold already too and he didn't even have a coat!"_ Takahiro said as he sighed into the phone and Usagi smiled.

"He's fine and warm; you can come over to see him yourself…but _tomorrow_." Usagi stated and waited for his friends reply eagerly.

_"Fine."_ Takahiro replied sour. _"But if you hurt him-"_

"I won't."Usagi interrupted relieved.

_"See you tomorrow."_ Takahiro stated and hung up.

Usagi placed the phone back in its rightful place and then turned to Misaki. "You ran off and didn't tell your brother?" he asked disapprovingly.

"I did, I told him I was going home." Misaki replied as he sat on the couch with Usagi's coat still on his shoulders. Usagi shook his head but he was too happy to be crossed with his younger lover.

"You can take it off you know." Usagi stated referring to the coat.

"I don't want to. It's comfortable." Misaki replied and tightened it around himself. This small act caused a wide smile to spread across Usagi's face.

"Fine then." He replied and turned back to the phone. "I'll call Ikeda-san about Gin." He stated and dialed the number after which he began to discuss the matter with the officer who was in charge of Takeru's case.

Misaki sat on the couch smiling as he looked around the familiar condo. 'This is home.' He thought and lay down onto the couch. He listened to Usagi's usual husky voice as he spoke into the phone, the words did not matter merely the tone was enough to calm Misaki's whole being down.

Usagi ended the call a while later and turned to see his lover and smiled. He walked to the boy and placed his hand on his head and gently caressed his brown hair. "I love you." He confessed to the now sleeping boy.

* * *

I know you all wanted lemon but I need to have everything explained before that. Sorry but this is how I decided to go about it. ;]

~GurenSR


	21. Chapter 21

Hello, not that long of a wait this time (if it was I'm sorry I'm not really inspired at the moment). :P

Only a few more chapters left people!

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters (except Takeru, Gin and Akahana).

* * *

Usagi had spent the entire night beside his lover in the living room just watching him sleep.

Misaki's face looked so peaceful and calm that he did not even recollect the flow of time. He was even so occupied with watching Misaki that when there was a knock at the door he jumped in his seat. The sound of the knock broke the silence and it made Usagi snap back into reality and the ugly truth. 'That's probably Takahiro…' he thought and sighed as he glanced towards the front door.

The man had come very early. 'I guess he really doesn't want me anywhere near Misaki.' Usagi thought as he caressed the boy's hair miserably and then got up in order to head towards the door.

On the way there his vision blurred and he staggered.

'I feel a bit dizzy.' He thought as he rubbed his temple and steadied himself. 'I guess that's what an all-nighter and stress does to you…' he thought indifferently as he kept on walking. In the lobby he placed his hand on the doorknob and opened it.

"Where is he?" Takahiro asked as soon as he saw Usagi.

"Shh." Usagi replied as he opened the door more for his friend. "He's still sleeping." He continued as he walked back into the living room where his lover was sound asleep and still wrapped into Usagi's coat.

Takahiro followed Usagi into the room and let out a sigh of relief. "You can only imagine how panicked I was when he just took off and left." Takahiro muttered as he began to take his coat off.

"I know how you felt." Usagi corrected and smiled lovingly at his lover's sleeping form. He then turned to Takahiro. "I love him." He stated not looking away from Takahiro.

"I know, but that still doesn't change the fact that you raped him." Takahiro replied still angered. "I can't forgive you for it no matter how much you tell me you love Misaki. He's my younger brother it's my duty to protect him." He stated and Usagi nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry." Usagi replied sincere as he rubbed his temple again, his head was really starting to hurt.

"Saying sorry just won't cut it I'm afraid." Takahiro replied with a strained tone.

"I don't know what else I'm supposed to do." Usagi stated pained, he looked frustrated.

"Neither do I." Takahiro replied honestly and both men sat onto the couch sighing defeated. "Tell me why you…forced yourself on him." Takahiro then asked and Usagi looked at him troubled by the request.

"We were going through a rough patch back then. An old friend of mine had come to see me and…it's hard to explain." Usagi started and scratched his head while Takahiro waited. "My friend had made a pass at me and had caused Misaki to think that there was something between the two of us. Of course that made things worse since Misaki began to avoid me even more while thinking that he was a replacement for someone else." Usagi explained and Takahiro listened.

"Someone else?" Takahiro then asked and Usagi shook his head.

"It's not important, just someone I had been in love with." Usagi replied and Takahiro nodded, he wouldn't pry. He understood that his brother had been jealous and so sighed.

"Go on." Takahiro then urged and leaned back into the couch to listen to the rest of the story.

"Well, the situation was becoming ridiculous and I was becoming angrier by the minute. Misaki, avoided me and began to push me away and I was hurt by that." Usagi continued and then placed his face in his hands. "What the hell did I do it for?" He thought out loud cursing his own mistake. "I hurt Misaki just because I thought he didn't love or want me anymore and I acted like a spoiled child who was desperate for affection!" Usagi continued as he cursed himself for his stupid actions. "It's a mistake I will spend the rest of my life atoning for." Usagi stated and ended his explanation.

"You regret it and wished you'd never done it. I see that, I really do, but I'm still angry at the fact that you did it." Takahiro replied and Usagi nodded understanding. Usagi knew it was wise not to tell him anything about Takeru that would only make things worse; besides Takahiro was being fair: he was listening to Usagi's story and was allowing him to explain without interrupting.

"I'm angry at myself too." Usagi then replied and Takahiro nodded.

He nodded because the man before him was telling the truth, Usagi was genuinely cursing himself for hurting Misaki and he really did understand he had screwed up and made a terrible mistake. "So, what now?" Takahiro then asked after a long period of silence.

"I don't know." Usagi replied as he looked at his best friend on the other side of the table. He then glanced down at his lover's sleeping face and caressed the boy's hair like he usually did. 'I love you so much, Misaki.' He thought and smiled so lovingly that even Takahiro was shocked to see his eyes so full of affection.

"The thing is…" Takahiro began while interrupting Usagi's thought process and causing him to turn his attention back to the man before him. "Misaki yelled at me back home and made me think about a lot of things. I can see that you really do love him, but…" he continued not quite knowing what to say. Usagi, however, waited patiently for the man to continue. "But he's so young and he has his whole life ahead of him, I don't know what you two even have in common, you're years apart, age wise and you're kind of a pain in the ass, no offence." Takahiro continued and made his friend chuckle.

"None taken." He replied smiling as he continued listening to his friend.

"The fact that you forced yourself on him is the one thing I never wished would have happened, but since it did I don't really know what to do or think. Misaki clearly doesn't mind the incident anymore but he's just so considerate of other people that I'm worried that he's just hiding the fact that he's in real pain about it." Takahiro continued and shocked Usagi slightly.

He hadn't thought of that.

"So, you think Misaki is lying about being ok?" Usagi asked slightly dazed. He hadn't thought of the fact that maybe Misaki was just saying he was fine and had forgiven him to avoid causing him trouble. 'What if that's true?' he thought as his heart rate doubled.

"I'm saying I don't know." Takahiro replied and shook his head. "Honestly, that kid puts everyone else ahead of himself and it's hard to tell whether he's fine or not. He's right though, he is 19 and old enough to decide things for himself but I'm still worried about him. What will happen if this thing between you two doesn't work out?" Takahiro continued seriously thinking about the matter.

"I will love Misaki for the rest of my life." Usagi replied without the slightest bit of remorse.

"I know you will, but what about him?" Takahiro asked as he gestured towards his brother. "Will you be able to let him go if he decides to leave?" He asked and saw Usagi's eyes become saddened by this possibility.

"I don't want to hurt him but I don't want to lose him either." Usagi replied as he looked down at his lover's sleeping face. "I'd let him go, just as long as he didn't hate me or dislike me in any way." Usagi replied merely above a whisper.

"He's only nine-teen, he has his whole life ahead of him. He might choose a different path in life…" Takahiro continued and Usagi looked up at him slightly hurt.

"I know that." He replied distressed as looked down once more.

"But it's his choice in the end." Takahiro then stated and sighed causing his friend to look up at him confused. "I guess it really is up to him…" he muttered and then smiled at his friend.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked not quite understanding what his friend was aiming at.

"I mean that it's up to him to decide what he wants to do. He can stay here or he can come live with me. He can do what he pleases, and if he chooses you I pray to all the gods in the universe that you will never hurt him again." Takahiro explained serious and caused Usagi's eyes to light up.

Takahiro had forgiven him, sort of, and was giving him his blessing once again. "Thank you Takahiro, I promise you I will never hurt Misaki again." Usagi replied and bowed his head down to him sincere.

"U…Usagi-san…" Misaki then mumbled in his sleep interrupting the conversation and causing both men to turn their attention to him. Usagi smiled at this while Takahiro watched his best friend lost in thought. He then let out a long exaggerated sigh.

"I can't really force him against his will." Takahiro stated annoyed as leaned back onto the couch. "He's my brother but it's his life…" he continued and chuckled at the fact that his younger brother really had grown up.

"It was never my intention to hurt Misaki and I guarantee that I will never deliberately hurt him again." Usagi stated again sincere and received a nod from his best friend.

"I know that." Takahiro replied. "Besides Misaki's clearly forgiven you for it anyway." He continued and shook his head. "I don't know how or why though." He commented smiling and then began to get up.

"You're leaving?" Usagi asked and Takahiro nodded.

"It's very unlikely that Misaki will choose to come with me, don't you think?" Takahiro asked and made Usagi smile. He then extended his arm and Usagi shook his hand. "I'm sorry and I'm glad I don't have to hate my best friend for the rest of my life." He stated and Usagi nodded.

"All those years would have been a waste." Usagi replied and then smiled down at his lover who was beginning to stir.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked sleepily as he began to get up. He sat upright with the coat still around him and Usagi smiled at him.

"Morning." Usagi replied with one of his usual kind smiles and Misaki blushed and smiled back. He then noticed his brother was standing beside his lover and oddly enough Takahiro was smiling too.

"Nii-san." Misaki muttered shocked.

"Morning, Misaki. Akihiko, I'll be leaving him in your care once again." Takahiro said to his friend who nodded. "Come visit soon." He invited and Usagi nodded agreeing while Misaki sat there dumbfounded.

Takahiro showed himself out and left the two lovers alone into the living room. Usagi was smiling from pure bliss and was completely ignoring the pain in his head while Misaki was sitting on the couch confused. "Um, U-Usagi-san?" Misaki then asked so confused that it made his lover chuckle.

"Everything's fine." Usagi replied and ruffled the boy's brown hair. Misaki blushed and nodded even though he didn't quite understand what was fine. Usagi smiled down at his young lover and the look in his eyes softened. "Misaki." Usagi called and caused the boy to look up at him. Usagi then bent down and pecked his lover's lips and Misaki did not object on bit.

Usagi smirked at this and then pulled back. "Everything is taken care of." He stated again after which he retrieved his hand and turned to leave. As he was leaving, however, his vision blurred once more and he staggered which caused him to lose his balance.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki called alarmed as he saw his lover fall to the ground.

* * *

I know, I know, I'll post the next chapter up asap. :]

~GurenSR


	22. Chapter 22

Yes as a matter of fact I do enjoy cliff hangers...I apologize for that. :P

Sorry for everyone who got an email saying chapter 22 was up, yesterday (?), the page freaked on me and double posted chapter 21 and I couldn't delete it before the email was sent. Sorry about that but here's the actual chapter 22!

Thanks for all your reviews again, I'm glad to hear you all enjoy the story so much but it really is coming to an end soon. :/

Thanks to Kagome-no-miko247 for pointing out my few mistakes in the previous chapter it's good to know that I am human too. xP

Andrea: hahah I won't be that mean, I love Usagi-san after all, so no worries there. ;) Thank you, I write just to pleasure my readers, so thank you for liking the story so much. :)

Everyone: Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters (except Takeru, Gin and Akahana).

* * *

Misaki jumped up from the couch and ran to support his lover. "Are you ok?" he asked as he kneeled beside Usagi's crouched form.

"Fine, I just felt a bit dizzy is all." He replied as he placed his hand on his pulsing head sighing.

"That's not fine at all!" Misaki snapped as he placed his hand on his lover's forehead. "You have a really high fever!" Misaki yelped and became really concerned.

"I'm fine." Usagi replied, but as he was trying to get up his head began to spin. Misaki saw this and grasped his arm and helped him back onto the couch. 'I guess I got a cold from last night…' Usagi thought and sighed frustrated.

"Just stay there." Misaki urged and then ran into the kitchen to prepare tea and some medicine for his sick lover. 'How did he get sick like this?' Misaki thought as he continued to get things together. Then he remembered.

Usagi had given him his coat last night after he had run to meet him on the way home. 'He gave me his coat because he knew I'd catch a cold, but now he's sick.' Misaki thought as he picked up the trey and took some medicine and tea to his lover.

"I'll make you something to eat." Misaki stated as he placed the tea cup and medicine down. He didn't wait for his lover to reply; instead he walked into a nearby room and came back with a blanket in his arms.

Usagi watched his lover make a fuss over his fever and despite the slight pain his head was in at the moment, he smiled. Misaki placed the blanket over Usagi's form and gently made sure he was comfortable. "Misaki." Usagi called and the boy looked up.

Before Misaki could react Usagi had pulled him into his chest and was holding him there. Misaki looked up to snap at him with an angry comment but his attempt was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. "Mn!" Misaki let out and blushed as he felt Usagi's tongue roam around his mouth. He allowed the man to kiss him for a while until he pulled back. "Baka! You're sick don't fool around now." Misaki commanded beet red while Usagi smirked.

"I love you, Misaki." He confessed and made the younger boy blush even more.

"I-I'll get you something to eat." Misaki replied and got up and headed to make food. 'That surprised me.' Misaki thought while his heart was racing faster than he expected.

Usagi watched his blushing lover begin to prepare a meal for him with a smile. 'What if Takahiro was right and Misaki is only acting as if he's forgiven me just to avoid causing me trouble?' Usagi thought as he tried to get up. The throbbing in his head increased as he tried to move and so he gave up and lay back down while closing his eyes giving up. He would let his lover take care of him and his fever.

Misaki finished preparing the food for Usagi and soon he walked back into the living room with a tray in his hands. He placed the tray down and then glanced at his lover who had closed his eyes. "Usagi-san?" Misaki called and saw the man's eyes stir. "I'll leave the food here." Misaki stated as he helped his lover to sit up.

Usagi allowed the younger boy to sit him up and soon he was eating his food without complaint. After Misaki had seen that his lover would be fine without him he decided to prepare the man's room for him. 'I need to get him upstairs so he can sleep without any distractions…I need to call Aikawa-san and inform her about Usagi-san's condition…I need to get more medicine...' Misaki thought while making a list in his head of the things to do to help his lover.

After Usagi had eaten his meal Misaki, with much effort, had managed to get him into his own room where he could sleep his fever off. "There." Misaki sighed as he had finished covering up his lover with the bed sheets. "Sleep and the medicine will take care of the rest." Misaki said and Usagi could merely nod his head slightly.

Misaki then turned to leave but stopped and turned when his lover called him faintly. "Misaki…"

Misaki walked over to him and sat beside him on the side of the bed. "Yea?" he asked as he placed his hand on the man's forehead again. 'His fever's going down.' The thought and sighed relieved.

"Are you really ok? Have you really forgiven me for raping you or are you just saying that you have because you don't want to cause me trouble?" Usagi asked and looked into his lover's now shocked eyes.

"W-why are you asking me this?" Misaki asked appalled as he tried to understand the reason behind the man's questioning. Usagi did not answer the question, yet his eyes became sad.

"I'm sorry." He muttered once more until he closed his eyes and fell asleep exhausted, leaving Misaki to sit beside him baffled. 'What did he mean by all that? Of course I have.' Misaki thought as he began to get up. He would ask Usagi about it when he woke up.

XXXX

Usagi woke up the next morning feeling confused and slightly disoriented. 'How in god's name did I get up here?' he thought as he sat up on his bed. He then heard footsteps on the other side of the door and smiled. 'Misaki...' He thought understanding as he slowly got off of the bed.

His headache had decreased and his fever was nonexistent. He walked into the hallway and down the stairs just to be greeted by his angered lover. "Usagi-san!" Misaki called sounding slightly appalled. "What are you doing up?" he asked accusingly causing the older man to chuckle.

"Walking." Usagi replied and made his young lover pout. "Thank you for taking care of me." Usagi thanked his now blushing lover.

"O-of course, how can I leave a sick person alone? B-besides you can't even take care of yourself when you're healthy." Misaki replied embarrassed and Usagi merely smiled.

"I guess not." He replied and kissed his lovers forehead lovingly. "Thank you for keeping me alive." He said and then walked into the living room and sat onto the couch.

Misaki blushed beet red but then smiled. "I'll get your breakfast for you." Misaki stated as he headed into the kitchen. Usagi smiled at this and watched the boy make a fuss over his meal once again.

A few minutes later Misaki brought Usagi a tray and then sat beside him. "Hmm, are you going to feed me?" Usagi asked amused and smirked when he saw his lover's blush increase.

"B-baka!" Misaki snapped and placed the tray onto the table. "O-of course not!" he replied and looked away blushing. 'He's simply too adorable.' Usagi thought as he began to eat.

Misaki sat beside his lover watching him eat while being lost in thought. 'I wonder if he remembers what he asked me before he fell asleep…I think there's a pretty big chance that he doesn't remember.' Misaki thought frowning after which he sighed.

Usagi glanced at him confused. "Something wrong?" he asked and Misaki looked up at him and, after slight hesitation, nodded. "What?" Usagi asked as he turned his attention to his lover.

"You probably don't remember, but you asked me if I had completely forgiven you for what had happened…" Misaki replied and Usagi looked at him with shocked eyes.

"I asked you that?" Usagi asked and the boy nodded.

"I was wondering why you asked me…" Misaki replied and Usagi sighed.

"I guess…it's because Takahiro had reminded me how considerate you are towards other people's feelings and, well, he made me think that you had merely forgiven me for forcing myself on you to avoid causing any trouble to anyone." Usagi explained while Misaki slightly glared.

"That's not fair." Misaki replied and Usagi looked at his now angry lover slightly confused. "Don't simply assume that I'd do that." Misaki replied and looked away stubbornly.

"Misaki?" Usagi asked and the boy glanced at him.

"I told you I forgave you and that's that. I'm not trying to be considerate or anything I'm just being honest." Misaki replied and for some reason it felt as a weight had been lifted off of Usagi's shoulders.

"Thank you." Usagi said as he smiled at his lover. Misaki was about to reply but there was a ring at the door.

"I'll get it." Misaki stated as he got up and headed towards the door. He opened it only to find a woman a few years older than he was standing on their door step. "Um, can I help you?" Misaki asked politely but the girl merely raised her arm and slapped Misaki across the face.

* * *

I feel so guilty...Misaki got slapped a few too many times in this fic, but that was the last time I promise xD

Next chapter will be up in a few days. :]

~GurenSR


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone, sorry for the wait I needed to fix a few things so it took a bit longer...but without further ado: Enjoy :]

Kissu: hahah let's hope you don't add me to your Death Note XP

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters (except Takeru, Gin and Akahana).

* * *

The impact of a slap echoed throughout the room's walls and caused Usagi to get up in alarm and almost run to the door. There he found his lover standing in front of a beautiful woman who was a bit older than Misaki with long black curls and white pale skin.

"What the hell is going on?" Usagi asked angered as he glared at the woman.

The woman ignored him and glared at Misaki. "He told me everything! He told me y-you seduced Takeru!" the girl yelled and caused Misaki to take a step back appalled. Who was this woman and how did she know Takeru?

Then it hit him.

"A-Akahana-san?" Misaki asked uncertain and the girl's reply was deepening her glare.

"You knew he loved me and still you had to take him from me and make him a criminal!" Akahana yelled while tears were begging to form into her hazel eyes.

"W-what?" Misaki asked genuinely confused while Usagi took his place beside his lover and listened to the conversation. "What are you talking about?" Misaki asked while holding his now red cheek.

"T-Takeru was nothing but kind to you and then you went and seduced him! How dare you?" Akahana yelled again while tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"I-I-" Misaki didn't know what to say he was overly shocked about the fact that Akahana even knew where to find him; Usagi didn't seem any more pleased about that than his lover did.

"Oi you woman." Usagi called and caused Akahana to turn her attention to him. "How did you know where we live?" he asked with a glare and caused the girl to shiver frightened.

"G-Gin told me." Akahana replied but unfortunately for her Usagi was not pleased with her answer. He stepped in front of his lover and looked down at the woman before him.

"Get inside and go sit on the couch." Usagi ordered he saw Akahana was about to argue so he interrupted her. "I will not let a mere stranger barge into my home and allow her to say what she pleases. Inside now." Usagi ordered once more and Akahana could only oblige.

She took off her shoes and walked into the living room following Misaki's lead. Misaki sat onto the couch and the girl placed herself opposite him still glaring. "I will advise you not to glare at Misaki anymore." Usagi stated as he took his seat beside his lover. "Now, tell us why you're here." He commanded as he looked at Akahana.

"G-Gin told me all about you and everything else too." Akahana began. "I didn't want to insult you Usami-san, but I have a thing or two to say to Misaki." She stated and turned to the boy who looked hurt by all the hatred the girl felt towards him.

"Unfortunately for you, if you insult Misaki you will also insult me." Usagi replied nonchalantly while Misaki felt comfort from his lover's words.

"It's got nothing to do with you. Misaki is the one who seduced my boyfriend and then accused him of _raping_ him! How dare you come up with such a lie! Takeru would never rape anyone or sleep with a guy let alone someone like you!" Akahana snapped angered as she insulted Misaki who looked extremely hurt.

Usagi's eyebrows flinched angered as his glare grew more threatening. "But he-" Misaki tried but this only angered the girl even more.

"Shut up! Takeru was happy to get to be your bodyguard and we were happy together! Then you just destroyed everything because you wanted to whore around with another man!" Akahana yelled with tears in her eyes again.

Usagi slammed his hand onto the table causing both youngsters to jump in their seats. "I'll tell you this once." Usagi stated threatening as he glared at the woman across from him. "Your so called boyfriend was an easily manipulative person who anyone could have taken advantage of and Gin knew this and so took the chance. Gin was the one who caused Takeru to act the way he did, he was the one who screwed up your boyfriends head and he was the one who hurt Misaki and so will end up burning in the deepest pits of hell for the rest of eternity." Usagi stated angered. "However, Takeru was stupid enough to allow someone to take advantage of him so he is as much to blame as Gin is." Usagi concluded and watched Akahana tremble in anger.

"Takeru didn't do anything, it was his fault!" She retorted as she pointed at Misaki who leaned closer to his lover. "How can you be so sure that he didn't seduce Takeru and to avoid telling you the truth he lied about it?" she asked angered by the accusations that were addressed at her boyfriend.

"I'm sure, because Misaki would never lie about something like this." Usagi replied calmly and placed his hand on the boy's head. "I trust him a hundred and ten percent." He stated causing the boy to blush.

Akahana was speechless as tears of anger and sorrow streamed down her beautiful face. "T-Takeru…" she sobbed and Misaki began to feel guilty all of a sudden.

"A-Akahana-san." Misaki called causing the girl to flinch. "I'm really sorry about everything that's happened. I really did like Takeru, but that Gin guy…" Misaki muttered and an umpleasant shiver ran down his spine. "He really did manipulate Takeru to do…it." Misaki continued and Usagi placed his arm around him protectively and smiled down at him.

Akahana looked at Misaki and saw that he was telling the truth. "I just don't want to believe Takeru would do such a thing…" Akahana muttered hurt as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I know." Misaki replied and smiled at the girl before them so gently that Akahana felt a wave of guilt hit her. Was she being unfair towards the boy? He was a victim was he not? 'But Gin told me…' She thought and shook away the guilt she felt.

"Gin told me you seduced him and now that I've seen you myself I wouldn't be surprised if Takeru was tempted." Akahana then muttered still not wanting to believe her boyfriend was a rapist.

Usagi sighed and shook his head frustrated while Misaki's eyes saddened even more. "Where's Gin?" Usagi then asked and then looked at Akahana straight into her eyes. "If you know where he is tell me. I want a man like him behind bars and I'm sure you do as well." Usagi stated and Akahana, after slight hesitation, nodded slightly.

"S-so, what happened was mostly Gin's fault?" she asked to confirm and both men opposite her nodded.

Usagi did not fully agree with the woman but he thought he should ease her mind and try to get information out of her. "He was the one pulling the strings, so to speak." Usagi replied calmly.

"I see." Akahana replied and smiled a sad smile while looking down at her hands. "I'm glad to know Takeru didn't think of doing it himself." She replied and then began to get up, she was clearly distressed.

"Akahana, even though Gin gave Takeru the drugs it still doesn't erase the fact that he did that to Misaki and caused him unnecessary pain." Usagi stated as he clenched his fists together remembering everything Misaki had told him had happened between him and Takeru. "Tell me where I can find him." Usagi said again and Akahana took the notepad that was lying on the table and wrote something on it.

"Give that information to the police and they'll take it from there. Gin's not someone mere pedestrians should associate themselves with, he's dangerous." Akahana replied as handed the notepad to Usagi.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked and Akahana shook her head.

"He's just not someone you should mess with; even Takeru doubted and even feared him at times." Akahana replied and Usagi nodded at her as thanks, got up and headed towards the phone.

This left Misaki and Akahana alone in the living room in a slightly awkward silence. "Misaki, I'm sorry I slapped you." Akahana then apologized as Misaki too got off of the couch.

"It's alright you were shocked." Misaki replied understanding the girl's reaction completely as he walked in front of her. 'Although she shouldn't be slapping me now should she? Takeru deserves a few smacks as well as Gin…' He thought and sighed but then shook his head to get rid of the worthless thoughts.

"I guess I just felt the need to blame someone for what had happened. I love Takeru so much and knowing that he's in prison for something like this…hurts." She apologized while sobbing once again. She composed herself after a few sobs and then began to make her way towards the front door.

Misaki followed her a few steps behind. "Um, Akahana-san." Misaki called and the girl turned around after she had put her shoes back on. "I-I'm truly very sorry." Misaki said as he looked at Akahana with his green eyes full of remorse and sorrow.

"I can see that." She replied and smiled at the boy after which she left the condo. Misaki stood in the lobby for a while not knowing how long until Usagi came behind him and placed his hand on his head.

"Ikeda said they'll take care of Gin so we don't have to worry about it." Usagi informed the short boy who merely nodded. Usagi understood that the boy was sad but he didn't want him to blame himself for Takeru's or Gin's doings. "Misaki, it wasn't your fault, none of it was." Usagi stated as he wrapped his arms around his small form.

"I guess…" Misaki replied and sighed as he placed his face against Usagi's chest while one thought roamed around in the back of his head: 'What if all of it was my fault?'

* * *

This was a bit short but the next chapter will be up faster, I promise. :]

~GurenSR


	24. Chapter 24

Hi, here's the next chapter as promised, it's longer too so show me the love. ;)

Thanks for all of your reviews again!

Finally you guys will get to find out what type of person creep Gin truly is... ENJOY. :)

Disclaimer: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters (except Takeru, Gin and Akahana).

* * *

Misaki was sitting on the couch lost in thought while his lover attempted to work on an outline across from him. After five more minutes, however, Usagi sighed and put his writing utensils down and looked at Misaki.

Misaki glanced at him but then looked back down. "Misaki." Usagi called but the boy refused to look up. "It wasn't your fault." He stated but his lover merely held his knees to his chest tighter.

Misaki's eyes saddened as he began to remember all the events which had occurred. He had been kidnapped by Haruhiko in the past and now Takeru had betrayed him, he had officially lost his trust in everyone. Takeru had seemed like his friend and he turned out to be a man who ended up raping him just to try out something new. 'Akahana said I seduced Takeru… did I?' Misaki thought as he glanced up.

"Maybe it was…" Misaki muttered and caused Usagi to glare.

"It wasn't your fault." He repeated and refused to let his lover think he was responsible for everything which had occurred.

"Maybe I did seduce him like Akahana-san said." Misaki continued merely above a whisper.

"Misaki!" Usagi yelled beyond angered now. "Stop that, it wasn't your fault. It never was, now stop thinking that way." He ordered the boy who shook his head in response.

"You said it yourself that I was 'simply too seductive', so I might just as well have seduced Takeru unintentionally!" Misaki replied and held his knees tighter while Usagi was speechlessly watching his lover tell him what he thought. "I've caused everyone so much trouble, even you." Misaki continued and looked at his lover with saddened eyes. 'And causing him trouble was the last thing I ever wanted.' He thought while he looked into Usagi's pained eyes.

"Misaki…" Usagi began as he got up and walked over to his lover so he could sit beside him. "It wasn't your fault-"

"It was!" Misaki interrupted and jumped up and took a step back from his lover. "I should just leave, I just keep causing you trouble. I should never have come here." Misaki continued shocked and saddened as he placed his hand on his head.

"Misaki stop that." Usagi ordered again as he took a step towards the boy; Misaki, however, took one back as well.

"I should never have come here in the first place." Misaki muttered still in a shocked trance type of state.

"Misaki." Usagi called again. He was hurt to hear such words come from his lover's mouth. Had Misaki not wanted to fall in love with him? Or was he regretting everything that had happened between them so far? "Misaki, please don't say that." Usagi pleaded now beyond distressed.

Misaki looked up at him and flinched. Usagi's eyes were overflowing with grief and he was clearly hurt by his words. 'I didn't mean it like that…' Misaki thought as he clenched his fists together. "That's not what I meant." Misaki muttered.

"Then what did you mean?" Usagi snapped he had had enough of their continuous quarrels and misunderstandings.

"I meant that I never wanted to cause you trouble!" Misaki yelled back and Usagi closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he replied.

"Misaki, you have never caused me trouble." Usagi replied while sincerely trying to calm himself and the whole situation down.

"I have and I keep on causing more and more trouble!" Misaki retorted. "It's not like you haven't thought of me as a pest anyway!" Misaki continued to yell which made his lover's eyebrows flinch angered.

"You think I think of you as a pest?" Usagi growled now purely angered by his lover's accusations.

The phone began to ring, but both parties ignored it. "That's right it's not like you haven't thought of me as a nuisance now have you? You got me a damn bodyguard just so you didn't have to look after me yourself!" Misaki yelled not even knowing why he was yelling.

It seems as if he was merely repeating Takeru's words; the words he had told Misaki before seemed to make sense now and were circling in his mind:

"_He did hire me after all. Doesn't that tell you that he wanted someone else to look after you since you're existence had become such a nuisance?" _

"I got you a bodyguard to keep you safe! I never wanted anything like _this_ to happen!" Usagi roared back as he slid his hands over his face frustrated beyond words.

The phone kept on ringing. "Keep me safe? You don't trust me at all! I guess I really should just leave and get out of your way so you don't waste your precious time on me!" Misaki shouted while the phone kept on ringing in the background.

"Out of my way? Precious time? Misaki are you hearing what you're saying? You're not making any sense!" Usagi bellowed now.

"I am! Everything that's happened is my fault!" Misaki argued back stubbornly.

The phone rang again which caused Usagi storm towards it. He picked it up in the middle of a ring. "WHAT?" Usagi yelled beyond irritated into the phone.

"_Jesus, Usami-san you seem a bit uptight."_ Ikeda replied surprised from the other end.

"Ikeda-san, why in god's name are you calling now?" Usagi asked, damn right he was uptight. He was having a damn quarrel with his lover, again.

"_Just called to tell you that Gin has been arrested and that it was a good thing you didn't do anything to him personally."_ Ikeda replied which caused Usagi's eyebrows to flinch.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked in a calm curious tone now which made Misaki turn his head towards his lover and his glare altered. Usagi's expression had changed. 'What's going on?' Misaki thought as he began to observe his lover's reactions.

"_Gin apparently was not only responsible for drugs he was also a known human trafficker."_ Ikeda replied and Usagi looked appalled.

"Human trafficker?" Usagi asked still in complete shock.

"_Yes, he was connected to the numerous disappearances of young adults, boys and girls, and it seems like he had something to do with the mafia as well. Takeru had not been aware about any of this even though he had known the man for years, seems like Gin was a real crook."_ Ikeda explained as the shuffling of papers was heard in the background.

"So, would Gin have taken Misaki?" Usagi asked even though he feared to even word such a terrible possibility. He looked towards Misaki whose glare had become nonexistent. 'Why does Usagi-san have such an expression?' he thought as he walked towards him worried all of a sudden.

"_Yes, I think so, since he already knew where you lived and had seen Misaki… and seeing as Misaki is adorable from even a straight man's point of view Gin would have gotten one hell of a price for him if he had handed him to the human trafficking circle. You really got a bit too close to a very dangerous man, Usami-san."_ Ikeda stated and Usagi sighed while attempting to slow his heart down.

"Seems like it." Usagi replied in a strained tone. Misaki was now standing beside him looking up with his worry filled green eyes. Usagi looked deep within his lover's eyes and gently caressed his cheek with his free hand. "Is that all?" he then asked into the phone.

"_Well, Gin has also been suspected of multiple murders as well. So, you were pretty lucky when you met him in the street that night. Who knows what he would have done if you would have pissed him off."_ Ikeda stated.

"He could have taken Misaki there and then…" Usagi muttered mostly to himself. He was afraid. For the first time in years he felt the twinge of disgust deep in his gut, he was frightened beyond words. He had never felt so petrified in his life. The mere thought of Misaki being taken away by some stranger was enough to make his blood run cold.

"_Yes, he could have. Anyway he's locked up for the rest of his life it seems that's all I wanted to tell you. Enjoy the rest of the day."_ He said and then hung up the phone.

Usagi placed the phone down and let out the breath he did not know he was holding. It had been a close call. Too close. Misaki might have been taken far away from him; he could have been sold and used as something Usagi did not even dare to think of.

Misaki watched Usagi's eyes and expressions throughout his thinking process. "U-Usagi-san, is everything alright?" Misaki then asked as he placed his hand over the hand Usagi had placed on his cheek a moment before. Both had forgotten the quarrel which took place not long ago.

Misaki hadn't seen Usagi act so fearful before. The color had left his face and his whole, usually composed, form was slightly shaking. His eyes had widened in shock and it was as if it was difficult for him to breathe. "Oi, Usagi-san you're scaring me." Misaki said as he tried to gain the man's attention again. "Are you still sick?" He asked as he placed his hand on the older man's head but he felt no warmth what so ever.

Usagi's eyes then shifted down to Misaki's and before Misaki could react Usagi had wrapped his arms around his small form and was holding him ever so tightly. Usagi held him in his slightly shaking arms as if he was frightened that some force would soon pull Misaki away from him.

"U-Usagi-san?" Misaki called as a crimson red crept its way on his cheeks. Usagi did not reply he merely held onto the boy tighter. "Let go I can't breathe." Misaki complained as he tried to struggle free. His attempts were, of course, futile.

Usagi placed his head on Misaki's shoulder and Misaki could hear him take a few shaky breaths. "Seriously Usagi-san I can't breathe." Misaki said again in a gentler tone and Usagi slightly released his hold on his young lover. "Usagi-san." Misaki called again as he pushed the older man away from himself. "Please just let go already, you're freaking me out." Misaki stated and Usagi reluctantly dropped his hands from around his lover and merely looked down at him.

"Misaki." Usagi said as he caressed his lover's cheeks. He leaned down and gently placed his lips on Misaki's.

Misaki blushed a deeper shade of red but parted his lips in order to allow Usagi entrance. Misaki then felt Usagi's tongue roam around his mouth demanding dominance for which Misaki had no objection to.

It was becoming exceedingly difficult to breathe so Misaki tried to push the older man away from himself yet again; Usagi felt his young lover's attempt to push him away but Usagi merely proceeded to the boy's neck while Misaki gasped for air. "U-Usagi-san, seriously, stop." Misaki pleaded.

He was feeling uneasy. Usagi was acting in a similar way as on the night when he had come and fetched Misaki from Sumi's place, the only difference was that this time he looked and behaved genuinely scared. "Usagi-san, what's wrong?" Misaki then asked again when Usagi had stopped his procedure. Usagi merely held onto his lover tighter and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Thank god you're ok." Usagi muttered truly grateful for that fact.

"What are you talking about?" Misaki asked and recalled Usagi's reactions to the phone call. "What did Ikeda-san say?" Misaki then asked and he felt Usagi's whole being flinch.

Usagi looked down into his lover's green orbs and took a deep breath. "He told me about Gin." Usagi replied and Misaki merely looked at him anticipating for a continuation of the story. Usagi then told Misaki what Ikeda had told him over the phone.

The reaction he got was Misaki turning as white as a sheet with a blank expression on his face. "Misaki." Usagi called as he placed his arms around his young lover once more. "Everything's fine." He said as he gently caressed his lover's hair.

"He could have…" Misaki muttered in pure shock.

"But he didn't." Usagi stated stern. He would not allow Misaki to even think of that possibility. "You're here and you'll never be taken away from me…" Usagi stated as he kept on speaking in his usual calm husky voice.

Misaki did not register the words his lover was speaking. His eyes were open in pure shock while his thoughts roamed around his head. 'Gin could have taken me away from Usagi-san…from everyone. He could have sold me to someone…I could have been separated from Usagi-san for good.' Misaki kept on thinking as he felt his body go numb. 'What if Gin would have hurt Usagi-san that night and taken me away then? He could have k-killed Usagi-san…What if I wasn't here now? What if I was some old guys sex slave? What if Usagi-san was...dead?' He thought while his whole body shivered from the thought.

"Misaki, are you listening?" Usagi asked but the boy would not react to indicate that he had heard him. "Misaki, calm down everything's fine just look at me." Usagi asked and soon Misaki's olive eyes looked up into his lavender ones, Usagi looked deep into Misaki's eyes not altering his gaze in the least while he gently caressed the boy's cheek. "You're ok." Usagi said again.

Misaki then wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck and pulled his head down. Usagi's eyes widened when he felt Misaki lock their lips together.

* * *

This is the second last chapter, kinda bittersweet to end this story, but all good things come to an end sometime, no?

Anyway, the final chapter will be up in the next few days. :]

~GurenSR


	25. Chapter 25

The time has come to present the Final Chapter

frankinchips: thanks for the feedback again :)

I want to thank each and every one of you for reading this story and for all of your support. There are so many of you who have given me so much inspiration and I can't list each and every one of you here, but I still want you all to know that I appreciate it ever so much.

I especially want to thank: Miyuku-tan, Promocat, Yaoifangirl89, Junjou-Angel, FreshPrinceLover and Miko Vampire for reviewing the story and supporting me all the way from the first chapter up until the end. So thank you. :)

To my anonymous reviewers: kissu, Panda, Flowered, Pocky1, momochan and Shane thank you for your reviews as well, I can't reply to you personally so thank you to you all. :)

As a final note: I dedicate this chapter to all of my readers, thank you for the continuous support and all of your amazing reviews.

So without further ado, for the final time: Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer for the last time: The chapter which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters (except Takeru, Gin and Akahana).

* * *

'Misaki?' Usagi thought as the boy had pulled his head down for a kiss. Misaki's lips were quivering slightly and this fact did not go unnoticed by Usagi. 'He's startled.' Usagi thought understanding as he gently pushed Misaki away from himself just so he could look into his lover's green eyes once more. "Misaki, you need to calm down." He stated as he gently unwrapped Misaki's arms from around his neck.

Misaki shook his head and merely pulled Usagi's head down again so he could kiss him once more. 'Usagi-san could have been killed…we could have been separated.' Misaki thought as he kissed Usagi, yet again, before pulling back.

"I'm sorry." Misaki muttered after a short while of silence almost chocking on his words.

Usagi looked down at his lover and smiled at him. "Why are you apologizing?" Usagi asked as he gently placed his hand on Misaki's cheek and slid it behind his neck forcing his lover to look up at him.

"You could have been h-hurt and I-I could have been taken a-away." Misaki replied clearly beyond terrified that such possibilities even existed.

"Misaki, nothing happened. We're both here and fine." Usagi replied comforting his fearful lover. He leaned down and placed his forehead on Misaki's. "Look at me." He ordered and Misaki's green eyes clashed with Usagi's lavender ones. "We're both still here and fine aren't we?" He asked and Misaki could only nod agreeing.

A blush began to creep up onto Misaki's cheeks once more. He did not know why but he yearned for Usagi's touch. He wanted the man to lavish his mind and soul. He wanted to feel Usagi's cool hands roam around his entire being. He wanted Usagi.

Usagi was thinking along the same lines. So when Misaki placed his hands behind the man's neck once more Usagi leaned down and placed his lips on Misaki's. He kissed him lovingly while trying to convey all his feelings through that slight skin contact.

When Usagi felt Misaki kiss him back gently he felt as if he could no longer defy the boy. He slid his tongue past Misaki's lips and deepened the kiss which caused the boy to sigh and lean into it more.

Usagi began to steer his lover towards the couch and soon he was hovering over his beyond blushing lover. "Misaki." Usagi called and Misaki closed his eyes embarrassed. Usagi smirked at this and leaned down to the boy's ear. "I love you." He whispered and smiled when he saw the boy shudder.

Usagi then kissed Misaki more passionately than before and placed his large cold hands under his shirt and slid his hands up while removing the boy's shirt.

Misaki enjoyed the feeling of Usagi's cool hands on his skin. He was embarrassed, yes, but that was a worthy price to pay for the incomparable pleasure which would soon follow.

"Mn." Misaki let out aroused when he felt Usagi fondle his upper torso. He felt the man's cool fingers twist his now erect pink bud while his tongue was occupied in stimulating the other.

Usagi then began to slide his hand down to Misaki's navel. He undid Misaki's trousers and then removed them after which he grabbed Misaki's growing arousal. "Ah." Misaki let out when he felt the large cool hand grasp his manhood.

"Already like this? I forgot that you really are still a kid." Usagi muttered and Misaki glared up at him beyond blushing.

"S-shut up!" He retorted but his head snapped back in ecstasy when Usagi took Misaki into his mouth and began to bob his head. "Ngh…S-stop, Usagi-san…" Misaki moaned when he felt the man's tongue slide against his cock. "N-ah!" Misaki gasped when he felt Usagi pick up the pace.

"S-stop, I'm about to…" Misaki moaned after a few more bobs but then Usagi stopped what he was doing and grasped Misaki's manhood and rubbed his wet tip; as a result a wave of disappointment washed over Misaki since the man refused to let the boy release himself

"Not yet, Misaki." He cooed, he was not going to let it end this soon, it had been a while since the two had been together like this so he wanted to savior the moment. He then make his way back to Misaki's upper torso and nibbled at the boy's neck while fondling with his now wet tip.

"Mnh!" Misaki let out when he felt the man's hand travel lower and in between his legs. Usagi kissed Misaki fully on the mouth while his hand kept the boy's member occupied.

"Misaki." Usagi then called seductively, his deep voice and his hand both stimulating Misaki at the same time kept on arousing the young boy. "Look at me." Usagi commanded and Misaki obeyed. "We're together now and no force in the universe will pull us apart. Understand?" He asked and Misaki nodded his beyond blushing head. "Good." Usagi replied pleased by the boy's answer.

Misaki's head then impulsively snapped back when he felt the older man's finger find its way to his entrance. The boy looked up at Usagi with wet pleasure filled eyes while the man's his moist finger slowly slid inside. "Ah!" Misaki gaped when Usagi pushed his fingers in deeper.

Misaki's breathing was becoming more and more ragged as Usagi kept on relaxing and widening his hole. Usagi then placed his free hand at Misaki's member and began to stimulate it along with the scissoring fingers within the boy. "Gah!" Misaki gasped when he felt Usagi hit his prostate within him.

Usagi had managed to aid himself and had released his own straining manhood, but he was more concentrated on pleasuring his lover than himself at the moment. That did not mean that he did not want to feel connected very soon; he wanted it bad.

"Nnn…U-usagi-san." Misaki gaped when he had felt Usagi's slender long fingers stretch him wider while preparing him for the older man's hard erection. Usagi was enjoying Misaki's aroused shudders and moans and he only wanted to hear more pleasurable cries from his beloved.

Misaki's green eyes opened in pure pleasure and shock and he shuddered vigorously when Usagi continued to stretch Misaki's tight entrance even further. "Are you ready?" Usagi then asked in his husky tone as he leaned over Misaki just so he could see the boy's expression clearer.

Misaki looked back at Usagi with his teary pleasure filled eyes and Usagi could not help but kiss his lover while he began to nudge his erection within the boy. Misaki's large green eyes flashed open when he felt Usagi's hard hot member slide its way within him.

"Ah!" Misaki threw his head back in ecstasy and arced his back when Usagi began to move, pushing in and then pulling out continuously at a steady pace. Misaki grasped hold of the couch unaware of everything else except the pleasure he was feeling at that moment.

"Misaki, let me hear more of you." Usagi ordered as he made a deeper thrust.

"Ahh!" Misaki moaned his face a scarlet red. His knuckles were white because of the continuous clenching to the coach, yet he did not care, he merely enjoyed each and every passing second with his lover within him.

Usagi sped up his thrusting; deepening them each time, while listening to Misaki's moans and groans of pleasure. Each thrust pushed the fear both felt further and further away until it was nonexistent.

"Gah!" Misaki felt Usagi's member slide back and forth providing him with the necessary pleasure he needed. His back would definitely hurt tomorrow but what did that matter at this point? The only thing that mattered was the fact that the two lovers were connected once more and nothing would pull them apart.

Soon Usagi felt Misaki clench his muscles around his erection and not long after did the boy begin to shudder vigorously. "Aah!" Misaki yelled in ecstasy for the last time as he released himself onto his stomach.

Usagi could not hold back either when he felt his lover clench and grasp onto him so tightly. He thrust into the boy a few more time and then grunted after which he too released himself within the boy.

Misaki's shuddering was decreasing but his body still seemed to be affected by what had occurred. Usagi smiled at this and leaned down just to capture his lover's lips with his own. As he pulled back from the kiss he retrieved his member from within the boy and then kissed his head once more. "I love you." Usagi then confessed as he caressed his lover's now damp bangs.

Misaki's face and ears were crimson and his moist eyes made him look unimaginably adorable. Misaki's lips were slightly parted and his breath was still somewhat ragged but Usagi could not help but smile lovingly at his exhausted lover.

"That was…liberating." Usagi commented with a smirk and Misaki chuckled amused despite his obvious embarrassment. Usagi then leaned down and passionately kiss him once more and when he pulled back he placed his forehead on Misaki's and looked into the olive eyes he adored. "I love you." He confessed once more.

Misaki's reply was him wrapping his arms around the man's neck and locking their lips once more.

XX

In the morning Misaki woke up wrapped into Usagi's arms. Apparently they had spent the entire night on the couch, again.

Misaki gently removed Usagi's arms from around himself and he got up. He then sighed as he tried to look around for his clothes because he realized they weren't around. 'How does Usagi-san always manage to make my clothes disappear into thin air while he manages to keep his pants on?' He thought as he reached down and picked up Usagi's shirt and put it on. He was buttoning the shirt up when Usagi opened his eyes and smiled at his half naked lover.

"And where do you think you're going?" Usagi asked smug as he watched his lover attempt to creep away. Misaki's eyes traveled to Usagi's figure.

"Kitchen?" Misaki replied but it sounded more like a question than an answer which made his lover smirk.

"No, you're not." Usagi stated and pulled the boy back into his arms and held him there.

"B-baka, let go." Misaki muttered as he tried to struggle free.

"You look simply too adorable in my over sized shirt." Usagi commented as he held Misaki's slender waist with his strong arms. Misaki was trying very, _very_ hard not to succumb to Usagi-san's embrace but it was becoming impossible because the man was so damn manipulative and well charming.

Akihiko ruffled his nose in Misaki's hair and then chuckled. "I think we should consider getting a bed into the living room." He suggested nonchalantly and could already imagine Misaki's response.

"WHAT?" Misaki yelled appalled as he tried to struggle free from his lover's grasp. Usagi merely held him tighter and would not let him escape.

"Well, I mean we never make it to the bedroom so we might as well have a back up bed right here." Usagi explained as he gestured around the living room. "Let's switch one couch for a double bed." He suggested as he whispered it into the boy's scarlet ear.

"B-baka!" Misaki accused while blushing tremendously, how could the man even suggest such an idea? Even though he was right, they rarely made it back into the room, but that wasn't the point now was it?

"Of course, if you enjoy doing it on the couch then I won't bother with a bed." Usagi continued and smirked when he felt his lover stiffen up in his arms.

"E-enough, don't say such stupid things. Now let me go!" Misaki ordered, he was beyond beet red and Usagi knew this. 'He's so adorable.' Usagi thought as he pushed Misaki back onto the couch and pinned him down while hovering over his small form yet again.

"No, I won't let you go, not ever." Usagi replied not altering his gaze in the least. Misaki blushed touched by the man's honesty and only wished he could be as honest as his lover.

"Fine." Misaki then replied stubbornly but that was enough to cause a wide smile to spread across the man's face. Usagi then placed his lips on Misaki's and kissed him passionately one more time.

That was the finest way to start the new morning and their now trouble free lives.

* * *

Hope you all liked it and thank you again for all of your continuous support! Remember to leave the final review for this story! :)

Until next time,

~GurenSR


End file.
